


Solo per un giorno.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Mark è uno dei media più famosi in circolazione che decide di limitare, dopo anni, la sua esperienza nel gp di casa. Non sempre però è facile affrontare ciò che ci si propone.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amo davvero questa coppia da quando li ho visti insieme per la prima volta nel 2010. Vi auguro buona lettura.

Si sveglia sbadigliando rumorosamente mentre si stiracchia nel letto della sua vecchia camera nella casa dei suoi genitori. Amava lo sport e specialmente la formula uno avendo avuto a che fare spesso con essa nella sua vita. Ormai era stanco di andare ad ogni singola gara ma, essendo stato uno dei media più capaci di tirare fuori scoop sensazionale da quei piloti per lui già fin troppo stressati, non potevano fare a meno di chiedergli se, almeno, poteva farsi vedere nel suo gp di casa. Aveva accettato anche se non aveva intenzione di fare più della gara. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato ma non si tirava indietro di certo. Si alza abbastanza di buon ora com'era solito fare, era un tipo attivo che amava fare sempre qualcosa anziché poltrire. Dopo una doccia e una buona colazione va al paddock prendendo il suo pass e vedendo un pò le nuove facce nelle nuove scuderie. Gli andava bene in quanto alla fine la sua gara avveniva sempre fra le prime quindi poteva davvero esprimere tutto quello che sarebbe stato con i piloti e non quello che già ormai era scritto. Si dirige verso il team che rappresentava la sua nazione, ossia il RedBull racing team, salutando tutti quelli che in quel momento si stavano dando da fare e i piloti vedendo il nuovo arrivato. Niente di particolare per lui, lo aveva notato già nella Toro Rosso ma lo aveva ritenuto un ragazzino senza talento e con solo troppa smania di mettersi in mostra, cosa che aveva ritenuto fosse riuscito per miracolo a fare in queste prime prove. Nonostante tutto non poteva certo evitare di parlare con lui.

"Hey, sei Sebastian Vettel giusto?" Vede il ragazzo girarsi, aveva due occhioni che sembravano appartenere ad un bravo ragazzo. come tutti dicevano, e non poteva negare che, almeno per i propri gusti, era un ragazzo molto più che carino. Capelli biondi dall'aspetto morbido e labbra... oh quelle labbra sembravano pronte a tutto. Peccato che almeno per il carattere non poteva esserci affermazione più falsa di questa.

"Si e tu chi sei scusa?" Ovviamente sapeva bene il suo nome ma sapeva anche fin troppo bene quanto era bravo a far crollare i piloti, non a caso veniva chiamato fra i piloti il distruttore in quanto quello che diceva o faceva ti prendeva direttamente alla mente.

"Chi sono io?" Ok, non si era sbagliato, gli altri erano pazzi a pensare che lui fosse un bravo ragazzo. "Chi sono io... CHI SEI TU! Io sono la persona che ogni anno si spera verrà qui per vedere quante possibilità avrai su questo mondiale e credimi, non penso che tu sia capace nemmeno ancora di allacciarti la tuta."

"Allora posso dirti anche io una cosa" si avvicina a lui restando ad una distanza ritenuta quasi imbarazzante probabilmente per chiunque altro pilota. "Io non solo ti mostrerò le mie capacità ma farò di tutto per zittirti, hai molta fiducia in te vero? Chi sa se ti vorranno poi così spesso con tutte le tue pretese."

"Staremo a vedere, anche se il tuo frignare in toro rosso non penso che si possa dimenticare così presto." Si allontana, non sarebbe stato facile per nulla avere a che fare con quel tipo ma, viva l'onestà, non poteva importarsene di meno visto che sarebbe stato il suo problema solo per un giorno. Purtroppo doveva dire che il ragazzino non è che fosse davvero così incapace come aveva detto in quanto, anche se era solo la sua seconda gara, Sebastian aveva ottenuto la seconda pole position consecutiva davanti al compagno di squadra, Alonso e Button. Rilascia un sospiro seccato e aspetta come tutti la gara e sperando che il suo amico, Alonso, si facesse valere. Ancora una volta era meglio se non avesse nemmeno espresso il pensiero in quanto al via, sotto una leggera pioggia, Vettel scatta al comando mentre alle sue spalle Fernando finisce in testacoda dopo un contatto. Poche curve più tardi un secondo incidente aveva causato l'ingresso in pista della safety car.

"Dannazione" alza lo sguardo e nota che quella sottile pioggia adesso era terminata ed era ovvio che tutti sarebbero corsi a cambiare gomme. Infatti vede Button che è il primo a montare le gomme da asciutto, anticipando il pit stop un paio di giri prima degli altri e rimontando fino alla seconda posizione dato che la pista, come si doveva sospettare, si stava asciugando rapidamente.

"Forza Janson, dagli la lezione che merita" no, non gli importava che la sua scuderia fosse la RedBull, voleva solo che quel ragazzino avesse una bella doccia fredda su cui poteva gongolare poi nell'intervista. "OH SI" per fortuna nessuno aveva notato il suo entusiasmo ma ciò che aveva visto lo aveva portato al settimo cielo, pochi giri dopo il suo pitstop Sebastian era finito nella ghiaia per un problema che era stato dato ai freni e l'unica soluzione rimasta per quel maledetto moccioso è il ritiro. Il resto dalla gara per lui era stata un vero piacere e ancora di più quando a vincere era stato JB. Avrebbe avuto modo di intervistare il suo amico e lo avrebbe fatto elogiando fino alla fine come il suo talento nella guida e nella gestione delle gomme e della situazione fosse stata impeccabile. Bhe prima di tutto però adesso aveva l'intervista con il suo carissimo pilota di RedBull e la cosa lo faceva gongolare, più di quanto volesse ammettere, tanto che a momenti stava saltando felice arrivando ai box dove lo vede ferito e decisamente arrabbiato, no, nulla poteva essere più bello di così per lui.

"Allora, sei pronto per la tua intervista giovane Vettel?"

"E tu sei pronto ad andare a quel paese Webber? Come puoi essere così felice che la tua macchina abbia perso? Solo perché io sono fuori sei felice eh?"

"Sentimi bene, io non ho nulla contro la macchina ne il team, quello cui sono contro sei tu."

"IL TEAM MI HA SCELTO."

"Non ho mai detto che non si potesse sbagliare sai? E tu, a quanto pare, lo sei stato per loro." Sapeva che molto probabilmente la squadra se la sarebbe presa per le sue affermazioni ma se un pilota non sapeva reggere alla pressione allora meglio che sparisse velocemente da questo mondo.

"Io ti farò cambiare idea, te l'ho già detto e sappi che lo farò."

"Bhe, al momento non fai altro che mostrarmi quello che sei, ossia uno schifoso viziato che pensa tutto gli sia dovu-"

"MA CHE NE SAI DI ME? CHE NE SAI DI QUELLO CHE HO PASSATO PER ESSERE QUI?"

"E tu invece hai idea di tanti altri cosa hanno dovuto fare per essere qui?" Vede lo sguardo del ragazzo aprirsi in un'espressione stupita "credi di essere l'unico ad aver passato momenti no? Bhe scendi dal podio della tua commiserazione e cerca invece di sfruttare l'opportunità che ti è stata data perché altrimenti non potrai andare avanti qui e, soprattutto, non sarai mai nessuno." Scuote la testa quasi disgustato "c'è gente magari anche ben più capace di te ma che non ha mai avuto una possibilità perché non è mai arrivata a potersela permettere." Lo afferra per la tuta e lo solleva appena "sei bravo ma non sei l'unico" lo spinge via e poi indica che se ne dovevano andare.

"Hey, e la mia intervista?" la sua voce era flebile, era evidente che quello che avevano detto su di lui era vero... poteva distruggerti.

"Non ho più bisogno di nulla, so che cosa devo dire."

"Non hai nessun diritto di parlare male di me" lo segue cercando di afferrargli il polso ma vedendolo voltarsi con uno sguardo di fuoco.

"Non ho il diritto hai detto? Ma come ti permetti di dirmi quello che posso e non posso fare eh? Attento a te moccioso perché le cose che hai detto le ho ben registrate e non ci metterò molto a piazzarle se mi fai perdere la pazienza."

"Vuol dire che per ora non lo farai?"

"Accidenti a te, non molli la presa eh?" Come poteva il team sopportare un simile moccioso?

"Io... io sono disposto a tutto per farti cambiare idea."

'No, ok, ma che cosa sta dicendo?' "No ma sei fuori amico?" Per fortuna nessuno doveva averlo sentito eccetto lui. "Che cosa vuoi dire con tutto? Ma sai che possono usare tutto questo contro di te o no?"

"Io non so che fare ma non voglio che tu distrugga la mia carriera ancora prima che io abbia la possibilità di farmi valere, lo devo ai miei, ti prego."

"Allora ascolta quello che ti dico" lo punta con un dito "non dire più queste scemenze, mantieni una maschera sulle tue emozioni, loda il team e di che potrete sempre fare di meglio e così magari potrai evitare delle scemenze simili." Scuote la testa "se fossi finito in mano ad altri con queste affermazioni saresti morto."

"Lo so..."

"No, non lo sai maledizione, altrimenti non lo avresti fatto" sibila "porta rispetto prima a chi ti ha dato questa possibilità."

"Forse dovrei prenderti al mio fianco..."

"No, non è colpa di chi hai al tuo fianco se spari cazzate" si avvia per andarsene, l'impressione che aveva avuto del giovane non era delle migliori. "Ci vediamo alla prossima ragazzino."


	2. 2

Era a Milton Keynes, dopo quella disastrosa gara avevano deciso di rivedere il tutto con calma, aveva preso un appartamento non troppo lontano dalla sede in modo da poterci arrivare velocemente. Non aveva davvero sopportato l'intervista finale con quel Mark Webber, anzi, nemmeno si era degnato di parlargli dicendo che di lui aveva già capito tutto, ma tutto cosa? Lo sbruffone era lui, ecco cosa. Sospira scuotendo la testa cominciando ad analizzare la gara insieme a Christian, Adrian e la sua squadra. Finito il lavoro sospira sentendosi stanco ma avendo ancora la spesa da fare, viveva da solo e non aveva nessuno che si occupasse del suo appartamento mentre non era qui, di conseguenza la dispensa era vuota. Entra nel primo market che aveva visto vicino casa sua e comincia a cercare alimenti adatti alla sua alimentazione. Cercava di ignorare la gente che gli stava intorno, non aveva voglia di essere intrattenuto, certo non si aspettava di essere per forza riconosciuto, non era così vanesio, ma era meglio non rischiare. Stava prendendo qualcosa dai frezeer e sente un bambino piccolo urlare a due cani di fermarsi. Non fa a tempo a fermarsi che due cani e il bambino lo scaraventano in una pila di lattine facendolo cadere e facendo cadere tutte le lattine intorno e addosso a lui. Imbarazzato si rimette in piedi ignorando lo sguardo di chi voleva aiutarlo comprando frettolosamente qualcosa uscendo li di corsa. Fantastico, come se non bastasse adesso pioveva a dirotto, scuote la testa aprendo l'ombrello, sapeva che in Inghilterra il tempo era imprevedibile quindi ne aveva sempre uno con se. Stava passando accanto ad un parco abbandonato quando una macchina passa a tutta velocità schizzandolo. IDIOTA 'fantastico, ci mancava solo questo, prima un moccioso mi fa cadere e poi pure il deficiente in auto'. Si volta verso il parco sentendo abbaiare e nota due cani grandi accanto ad un bambino dai capelli scuri, si era riparato dalla pioggia stando sotto una tettoia, si guarda attorno non notando nessuno che lo stesse cercando e si avvicina notando i cani abbaiare, ovviamente lo stavano proteggendo. "Ciao" guarda il bimbo stringersi ai cani accennando un sorriso, sembrava dolcissimo. "Dove sono i tuoi genitori?"

"Ma io so chi sei, tu sei Sebastian Vettel" lo guarda con gioia avvicinandosi a lui "la mia mamma se ne è andata quando ero più piccolo, ma sto col mio papà, ma non è qui, mi aveva detto di non uscire ma in casa mi annoiavo."

Sorride sentendosi riconoscere ma si rattrista all'idea che un bambino così piccolo fosse stato abbandonato dalla propria mamma, da colei che più di tutti avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo, sperava solo il papà di lui non fosse in pena. "Piccolo..."

"Kyle, mi chiamo Kyle." Sorride felice di aver incontrato un pilota, le corse gli piacevano tanto le vedeva sempre col suo papà.

Sorride "Kyle, dove abiti piccolo?" Ascolta il bambino che gli diceva che abitava a diversi minuti da casa sua, come aveva fatto ad arrivare qui da solo? Scuote la testa voltandosi poi di schiena inginocchiandosi guardandolo con un sorriso. "Hai fame Kyle? Ti va di venire a casa con me? Mangiamo qualcosa e poi, appena la pioggia si calma, ti accompagno a casa?"

"Si ho tanta fame" sale sulle sue spalle "ma Simba e Shadow possono venire? Non voglio lasciarli qua.

"Mh? Oh si certo, non preoccuparti verranno a casa con noi, mentre cuciniamo li asciughiamo per bene, mantieni l'ombrello Kyle così io sorreggo meglio te." Vede il piccolo prendere l'ombrello e si avvia a casa. Una volta a casa mette in preparazione la cena mentre col piccolo asciuga i cani e da loro qualcosa da mangiare, quando la cena fu pronta mangiarono anche loro. Fece vedere al piccolo i diversi modellini delle auto che aveva e gliene regalò una sua vedendolo tutto contento. Quando fuori la pioggia si fu calmata uscì con lui e con i cani e si avviarono verso la zona dove il bambino diceva di abitare. Arrivati guarda la casa a bocca aperta, era enorme, accarezza i capelli del piccolo sentendo una donna chiamarlo sollevata.

"Vuoi entrare Sebastian? Vedo la macchina di papà sarà sicuramente tornato, lei è la mia badante, è dolce sai?"

Sorride "mi dispiace Kyle devo andare, domani ho un aereo da prendere e non posso fare tardi." Lo accarezza tra i capelli "quasi sicuramente ci rivedremo, tornerò qui spesso, sai abbiamo la nostra sede qui." Saluta il piccolo vedendolo correre in casa prima di allontanarsi per rincasare.

"Papà papà, non potrai credere mai a chi ho incontrato."

"KYLE" si avvicina arrabbiato ma sollevato "ti avevo detto di non uscire e tu mi hai disubbidito, ora va a mangiare e va a letto."

"Ma papà, ho già mangiato, ho mangiato con..."

"Hai mangiato con un estraneo? Ti ha accompagnato lui?" Si affaccia non vedendo nessuno scuotendo la testa. "Per fortuna Simba e Shadow erano con te." Sospira "senti, papà domani deve partire, lo sai che starò più tempo via per lavoro vero?"

Annuisce, non aveva capito come mai il suo papà avesse scelto di partecipare a tutte le gare ma non aveva detto nulla. Promette di fare il bravo con la sua badante andando a letto sorridendo, chissà se avrebbe parlato anche con Sebastian, si, sicuramente si.

Era in ritardo, aveva perso più tempo del previsto con la preparazione della macchina e ora era in ritardo per alcune interviste programmate, volta un angolo senza fermarsi andando però a cozzare contro qualcuno cadendo. "Dannazione ma non puoi guardare dove vai?" Ringhia voltandosi verso di l'interessato sgranando gli occhi.

"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa" Si alza massaggiandosi appena "ma che hai da correre così tanto? Sei così efficiente da essere in ritardo?" Ridacchia scuotendo la testa.

Si alza spalancando gli occhi "tu? Tu qui? Ma perché?"

"Ah non lo so, provo a indovinare, sono un giornalista sportivo?"

Ringhia "intendevo, hai sempre partecipato a una sola gara, perché adesso sei qui?" Stringe i pugni cercando di mantenere la calma.

Sorride in maniera un po' cattiva avvicinandosi a lui sollevandogli piano il viso guardandolo negli occhi. "Come posso dire, mi hai colpito così tanto con la tua gara entusiasmante che non vedo l'ora di vedere tutte le prossime, che dici provi a finirla la gara questa volta?" Si avvicina appena al suo volto deridendolo un po'.

"Non... Non prendermi in giro" gli molla uno schiaffo d'istinto calmandosi subito dopo arrossendo appena. "Oh cavolo, ehy... Mi dispiace."

Si massaggia la guancia vedendolo stupito "certo che hai un caratterino davvero interessante."

"Scusa, scusa ma te lo sei cercato" corre via imbarazzato sperando che non in molti avessero assistito alla scena, quando arriva chiede scusa a Britta per il ritardo e va a sedersi per le interviste, si guarda attorno tutto il tempo, ovviamente non lo vede arrivare. Si sente, forse, un po' deluso ma cerca di non darlo a vedere, ovviamente lui avrebbe richiesto sempre interviste personali no? Quando finalmente fu libero di andare si avvia stanco al suo camper, aveva parlato anche con la squadra ma davvero aveva ascoltato poco, era stata una giornata stancante, voleva solo riposare, riposare e non pensare a niente e nessuno, o quasi. Poco prima di arrivare al camper vede Nico fermo ad aspettarlo, quanto gli piaceva Nico, si riscuote appena cercando di non arrossire mentre con un dolce sorriso il ragazzo lo salutava dicendogli che lo aspettava facendo battere più forte il proprio cuore.


	3. 3

Era stato nervoso, alla fine lo aveva incontrato e aveva giurato su tutto quello che aveva di più caro che la vittoria sarebbe stata la sua stavolta. Non riesce ad ottenere la pole ma un secondo posto da cui scattare è più che positivo e non tarda, una volta in gara, a mostrare quanto sia determinato. Per fortuna la gara della Malesia si mostra senza troppe sorprese e, superato in partenza il proprio avversario, riesce senza problemi ad ottenere la vittoria. Era su di giri e non vedeva l'ora di parlare con lui raggiungendolo appena lo vede.

"Webber, allora che cosa ne pensi stavolta?" Lo vede accennare un sorriso alquanto strafottente e deve ammettere che la cosa non gli piace per nulla "che c'è?"

"Bhe nulla, solo che devo ammettere che non è che fosse proprio... Come dire, una gara entusiasmante."

"Se parli così non hai niente dentro di te di appassionato."

"Oppure so solo che in quelle tranquille, dove non ti tocca faticare troppo, sei bravo."

"Ma che cosa dici? Ogni gara è una fatica razza di..."

"Continua" il ghigno sulle sue labbra si stava estendendo, infondo non era stato male conoscere questo ragazzino in quanto rendeva le cose molto migliori.

"Sei un bastardo" lo sibila appena e scuote la testa leccandosi le labbra furioso.

"Non dovresti farti rovinare il tutto da persone che nemmeno conosci no? Non si puoi avere l'approvazione del mondo intero, ma forse sei ancora troppo immaturo per capirlo."

"Va al diavolo" se ne va senza nemmeno rispondere alle sue domande, tanto sapeva che avrebbe trovato il modo di scrivere quello che voleva. La sua gara era stata impegnativa e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di dargli contro ne di sminuire il suo lavoro e, infondo chi lo sa, magari era questo quello che intendeva dire.

"Signorino Kyle è tutto il giorno che è dinanzi a quella finestra, non va bene."

"Lo so ma papà ha assicurato che sarebbe arrivato oggi e io voglio restare a vedere quando."

"Ma potrebbero volerci ancora delle ore lo sa non è vero?"

"No, mi ha detto che a breve sarebbe stato qui" sente i cani abbaiare e alza la testa sorridendo immediatamente riconoscendo, come loro, la macchina che si era fermata nel vialetto. "Eccolo è lui" scatta immediatamente fuori dalla camera scendendo velocemente le scali e arrivando alla porta appena in tempo per saltare addosso a suo padre.

"Hey! Kyle, piccolo, ma che ci fai ancora sveglio?" Sorride e lo stringe a se.

"Non si è mosso per tutto il giorno dalla finestra!"

"Ahahah capisco, ma non è stato furbo, adesso sarai a pezzi no?"

"Posso dormire con te non è vero?"

"Ma certo che si "bacia il piccolo sulla testa sorridendo. Sapeva quanto fosse piccolo e si sentiva in colpa a lasciarlo ma sentiva il bisogno di seguire, come non mai, le gare ed era una cosa che lo rendeva nuovamente vivo e appassionato dopo molto tempo. "Che mi dici, hai mangiato?"

"No" ride "che ne pensi se domani vieni con me? Voglio farti conoscere una persona."

"Oh no, non posso piccolo" lo poggia piano a terra "domani il papà deve svolgere un lavoro importante, ma ti prometto che la prossima volta verrò ovunque tu vorrai ok?"

"E va bene" mette appena il muso e lo segue in sala da pranzo decidendo che domani sarebbe andato da solo a vedere se Sebastian era in casa così da potersi congratulare con lui per la vittoria ottenuta.

"Kyle, allora ci siamo capiti? Niente capricci e vedi di fare il bravo."

"Certo papà" aspetta che si sia allontanato del tutto prima di uscire immediatamente fuori e correre a casa del ragazzo. Purtroppo durante il tragitto una macchina li schizza completamente anche se becca principalmente i cani. "Oh no..." arrivati a casa di Sebastian suona alla porta aspettando che aprisse e appena lo vede si illumina. "Ci sei."

"Oh Kyle sei tu" si guarda attorno "ma sei venuto nuovamente da solo?" Lo guarda preoccupato e nota lui e i cani "cosa è successo?"

"Una macchina ci ha schizzati... Per me non fa nulla è solo una macchia, ma loro sono in pessimo stato."

"Lo vedo" ride appena e lo accarezza, quel bambino era così dolce da metterlo sempre di buon'umore "su entra, così possiamo fare ai cagnoloni un bel bagno." Li fa entrare e chiude la porta ma appena finisce di dire la parola bagno li vede scappare per tutta casa sporcando il divano e tutto quello che capitava a tiro "oh no... Che fate voi due."

"Mi dispiace" lo guarda triste.

"Non temere, pensano di essere delle teste dure ma non sanno che hanno a che fare con uno più tosto di loro" insieme al piccolo li riescono a trascinare in bagno lavandoli insieme a se stessi, ma almeno il risultato finale c'è. "Bhe" cerca di contenere la risata che sentiva "ma come mai hai dei cani così grandi?"

Sorride e si siede con lui mentre vede che Sebastian gli passa una cioccolata calda una volta finito con i cani "vedi il mio papà prende dei cani che vengono abbandonati e li porta con noi in casa." Sorride e li vede "pensa che tutti al mondo meritino un po' di amore, indipendentemente da come vengono classificati e io penso che lui abbia ragione."

"Che cosa dolce" sorride e lo accarezza "sai tuo padre sembra una persona davvero molto buona, mi piacerebbe conoscerlo. Che ne pensi se la prossima volta lo porti con te?"

"Si io ne sarei felice e hai ragione lui è davvero un uomo molto dolce e poi è molto bello."

"Ah si?" Era così bello vederlo orgoglioso di suo padre "allora non vedo l'ora" gli porge il mignolo "facciamo una promessa?" Ride intrecciando il mignolo con lui e sentendosi così rilassato, doveva ammettere che quel bambino era capace di farlo stare bene. Chiunque lo avesse cresciuto aveva fatto molto più che un ottimo lavoro e lui non vedeva l'ora di incontrarlo.


	4. 4

"Papà papà" corre dal padre abbracciandolo.

Sorride sollevandolo in braccio accarezzandogli i capelli baciandolo, dolcemente, sulla guancia. "Kyle, piccolo, ben svegliato, coraggio facciamo colazione."

Annuisce "papà dopo aver fatto colazione vieni a conoscere il mio amico? E' una persona straordinaria e sono sicuro che ti piacerà davvero tanto."

Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso "tesoro, non posso davvero, lo sai che sono pieno di impegni."

"Ma papà, io non posso andare da lui se tu non ci vieni, ho promesso che la prossima volta che sarei andato a trovarlo tu saresti venuto con me."

"Kyle, lo so che ultimamente ti dedico poco tempo e mi dispiace, ma davvero sono impegnato, sto seguendo alcuni piloti interessanti." 'Uno in particolare in realtà, ha riacceso la passione delle gare in me.'

"Ma papà, Seb-"

"Kyle, ho detto no, non insistere" si alza avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli i capelli "apprezzo che fino ad ora sia stato gentile con te, ma davvero non voglio tu vada da questa persona senza che io lo abbia conosciuto, o comunque non voglio che stai sempre da lui, potresti infastidirlo."

Abbassa la testa, non avrebbe potuto mantenere la promessa fatta a Sebastian.

Lo accarezza tra i capelli accennando un sorriso "coraggio, non fare così, facciamo così Kyle, se farai il bravo alla prossima gara ti porto con me."

"Davvero? Davvero mi porti con te?" Ma allora era fatta, anche se ora sarebbe dovuto andare da lui senza il proprio papà avrebbe potuto farli conoscere alla gara. "Grazie grazie papà" lo abbraccia per poi salutarlo vedendolo andare via, aveva preso questa stagione di corse molto più seriamente. Dopo essersi preparato esce con i cani avviandosi verso la casa di Sebastian.

Avevano una settimana libera prima della prossima gara, aveva qualche giorno libero prima di andare in fabbrica per verificare che tutto fosse perfetto. Si annoiava un po' stando in casa tutto il giorno, poteva sembrare strano ma non gli dispiaceva la compagnia di quel bambino, tutta la sua famiglia era in Germania. Si erano promessi che la prossima volta gli avrebbe fatto conoscere suo padre, ma il bambino stava arrivando a casa sua nuovamente da solo con solo i cani. Scende di sotto andando incontro al bambino sorridendogli "ciao Kyle, come mai sei tutto solo?" Lo guarda confuso dato che il piccolo sembrava triste "tutto bene Kyle?"

Lo guarda accarezzando distrattamente i cani "mi dispiace Sebastian, io, papà doveva lavorare e non è potuto venire con me." Alza lo sguardo verso di lui "scusa se non ho mantenuto la promessa."

Ride accarezzandogli i capelli "ma no Kyle, questo non significa che sei venuto meno alla promessa, se papà deve lavorare non può fare diversamente, capisci?" Lo vede annuire, sembrava ancora triste, anche se lavorava per suo figlio era davvero brutto vedere quel piccolo sempre da solo, doveva trovare un modo per farlo sorridere. "Ascolta Kyle, ti va se oggi andiamo al parco divertimenti e poi ci fermiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori? Tipo un pic-nic." Lo guarda tutto contento saltellando. 

"Si si si evviva, quando andiamo?"

Sorride "dammi il tempo di preparare qualcosa e andiamo ok?"

"Io devo passare a casa, chiederò alla mia badante dei soldi per comprare i biglietti."

"Ma no Kyle, ci penso io piccolo" va in casa preparando qualcosa per il pranzo andando poi con lui al parco giochi li vicino. "Allora Kyle, pronto a provare ogni attrazione?" Lo vede correre verso la prima delle giostre, alla fine passano li la maggior parte della mattina, il pomeriggio si avvicinava e va a sedersi col piccolo per mangiare qualcosa. Aveva preparato qualcosa anche per i cani, nota di aver preso solo acqua come bevanda. "Kyle, a poco da qui c'è un distributore, vuoi andare a comprarti un succo?" Gli porge delle monete.

Sorride avvicinandosi a lui prendendo le monete "grazie Sebastian" corre verso il distributore seguito da Simba.

Sorride vedendo Shadow accoccolarsi accanto a lui e lo accarezza dolcemente osservando poi, in lontananza, notando un campo da tennis, senza accorgersene il cane si alza e corre verso i campi. "SHADOW, SHADOW VIENI QUI." Si alza rincorrendolo arrivando fino ai campi guardandosi attorno, era vuoto, vi erano solo due persone, probabilmente avevano affittato il campo. Sussulta appena notando chi i due fossero, Lewis e Nico stavano giocando l'uno contro l'altro, erano sempre stati competitivi su tutto ma, cosa ci faceva qui Nico? Lewis aveva ottenuto il punto vincente, era chiaro da come prendesse in giro il biondo, fa un passo indietro notando l'inglese avvicinarsi al tedesco asciugandogli il sudore con un asciugamano che aveva preso dalla borsa. Sapeva che i due fossero davvero molto uniti, ma la cosa lo infastidiva, Lewis aveva una luce particolare negli occhi. Sente Shadow abbaiare e nota i due voltarsi verso di lui, non sa ancora perché ma quando i due lo notano corre via seguito dal cane.

Nota Sebastian e dice a Lewis di aspettarlo li che sarebbe tornato subito, insegue il suo concittadino e lo afferra per mano facendolo girare verso di se. "Sebastian, Sebastian che cosa... Perché sei scappato via?"

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi abbassare appena lo sguardo "Nico, come mai sei qui con Lewis?"

Sussulta appena per poi accennare un sorriso "lo sai, io e Lewis siamo molto amici, mi ha invitato a passare questi giorni liberi qui con lui, dato che non avevo alcun impegno mi sono detto che sarebbe stato bello stare in compagnia."

Lo guarda negli occhi stringendogli appena la mano "e... E nulla di più?"

Gli stringe la mano a sua volta socchiudendo gli occhi "no, nulla di più, mi spiace che tu ti sia sentito ferito, ma davvero non c'è nulla tra noi." Gli accarezza istintivamente una guancia con dolcezza "lo sai già, io..." Si avvicina piano a lui vedendo Sebastian fare lo stesso.

Arrossisce alle sue parole per poi avvicinarsi leggermente a lui sorridendo baciandolo sulla guancia prima di correre via sorridendo. 'Io gli piaccio, a Nico piaccio.'

"Sebastian" lo vede correre via e accenna un sorriso vedendosi affiancare da Lewis "ehy amico, scusa stavo tornando."

Lo guarda annuendo guardando poi in direzione dove Sebastian era corso via raggiungendo quel cane nero, era suo? Bhe non importava. "Cosa vi siete detti?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa "nulla di che, torniamo al campo ok?" si avvia con lui pronto alla rivincita.

Raggiunge il punto dove era prima col bambino e lo vede seduto li con Simba, si siede accanto a lui sorridendogli "scusa, salutavo un amico."

Sorride scuotendo la testa "non preoccuparti, sai Sebastian, alla prossima gara ci sarò anche io, papà me lo ha promesso, così farò il tifo per te di persona."

"Cosa? Ma dici davvero?" Lo abbraccia sorridendogli "allora una volta li dobbiamo incontrarci, così posso farti stare nei box con me."

"Evviva" lo abbraccia ridendo per poi guardarlo "grazie Sebastian."

Sorride accarezzandogli i capelli per poi sistemare le cose avviandosi con lui verso casa. "Ti accompagno fino a casa ok?"

Sorride "tranquillo Sebastian, so arrivarci anche da solo."

"Oh lo so bene, sei un bambino eccezionale, ma preferisco accompagnarti." Camminano tranquillamente facendo una bella passeggiata accompagnandolo poi fino al giardino salutandolo. Era davvero un bambino eccezionale, anche se la mamma lo aveva abbandonato aveva un papà che aveva fatto in modo che avesse tutto, bhe tutto eccetto la presenza a quanto pare. Scuote la testa avviandosi verso casa, non voleva e non poteva giudicare una persona senza conoscerla, nemmeno per l'uomo doveva essere stato facile. Si ferma a guardare un fiume li vicino ripensando alla giornata, gli era dispiaciuto non poter conoscere il papà di Kyle, ma se aveva ben capito lo avrebbe conosciuto molto presto, alla prossima gara. Per il restante del giorno bhe... Aveva avuto una sorpresa, aveva visto Nico, e Nico voleva baciarlo, vuol dire che gli interessava. Con il sorriso sulle labbra si volta in direzione di casa avviandosi inciampando in un uomo che proprio in quel momento passava di la facendolo cadere.

"Accidenti ti sei fatto male?" Si china afferrandolo per la vita avvolgendolo con le braccia tirandolo contro di se per farlo alzare.

Arrossisce completamente sentendo quel contatto così stretto e si divincola dalle braccia di lui mollandogli uno schiaffo. "E non stringermi così, come ti permetti?" Sgrana gli occhi vedendo ancora quel dannato giornalista "Mark, Mark Webber. Dannazione ma perché devo incontrarti così spesso?"

Si alza vedendolo fare lo stesso massaggiandosi la guancia "sei davvero un ragazzo dal pessimo carattere."

"No, non è colpa mia, sei stato tu che... Oh lasciamo perdere" corre via di li per raggiungere velocemente la propria casa, perché ogni volta che incontrava quell'uomo doveva sentirsi sempre così sconvolto?


	5. 5

Stava sistemando la casa come poteva visto che a breve sarebbe partito per l'ennesima gara. Era emozionato in quanto Nico gli aveva detto che sarebbero tornati nello stesso aereo approfittando che erano nella stessa zona. Lo stava aspettando proprio in quel momento e, infatti, sente suonare alla porta andando quasi di corsa ad aprire. "Nico" sorride radioso al ragazzo "che bello vederti qui, come stai?"

"Io bene Seb, e vedo che anche tu non stai per nulla male" accenna un sorriso e si avvicina appena un po' in più "sono contento sai? Alla fine avremo modo di tornare sullo stesso aereo, così non dovrò passare troppe ore lontano da te."

"Anche per me è una bella notizia, non mi andava di fare un viaggio solitario" 'specie se l'alternativa sei tu.'

"Meno male" abbassa appena lo sguardo "non hai freddo? Non dovresti stare senza scarpe lo sai?"

"Oh io no ci avevo nemmeno fatto caso" ride appena e poi sente dei cani abbaiare "oh che bello Kyle" non aveva fatto in tempo a dirlo che il bambino si era voltato correndo via. "Ma che cosa succede? KYLE" guarda verso Nico e poi infila velocemente le scarpe senza nemmeno allacciarle "scusami ma devo vedere che cosa è successo al piccolo."

"Non temere lo capisco, anzi presto corri" si scansa vedendolo correre via.

"Kyle, ma dove sei?" Non sapeva perché si fosse comportato così, che la vista di Nico lo avesse disturbato fino al punto da farlo scappare via? Mentre correva era finito con i piedi sui lacci delle scarpe e adesso si trovava a correre per non sbattere la faccia per terra. "AIUTO, MALEDIZIONE" sente due braccia forti afferrarlo al volo e alza la testa "ma cosa..."

"Non osare darmi l'ennesimo schiaffo ti avverto" lo lascia andare lentamente "non lo sai che le scarpe vanno allacciate? Specie se hai voglia di correre, e poi che cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti partire a momenti?"

"Si e infatti vado a casa adesso, non c'è bisogno che tu stia tanto a dirmi cosa fare" lo guarda male e si allaccia le scarpe prima di avviarsi fermandosi solo per dirgli un grazie striminzito e correre nuovamente via, sperava solo che il piccolo stesse bene.

Il 4º appuntamento del mondiale vedeva la Cina come protagonista, sul circuito di Shangai. Nelle qualifiche le Red Bull si dimostrano ancora più veloci posizionandosi in prima fila, con alle loro spalle la Ferrari di Fernando Alonso. "Dai amico mio, mostra che puoi farcela." Al via Fernando riesce ad anticipare la partenza e riesce a passare entrambe le vetture in testa "OH SI COSI' SI FA."

"Papà ma non dovremmo tifare per le nostre macchine?"

"Certo tesoro, ma per papà è importante anche il suo amico" sorride al piccolo e continua a vedere la gara dove nota che Fernando è stato sanzionato con un drive-through. Nel corso del 1º giro c'era stato un incidente che aveva provocato molti al ritiro facendo entrare la safety-car a causa dei detriti presenti in traiettoria. Come se non bastasse subito dopo l'ingresso della vettura di sicurezza era iniziata una pioggia leggera e tutti i piloti, tranne Nico Rosberg, Jenson Button, Robert Kubica, Vitalij Petrov, Pedro de la Rosa e Heikki Kovalainen, erano rientrati ai box per montare gomme intermedie, ma la pioggia non aumenta di intensità e la pista non si bagna a sufficienza per mantenere le gomme intermedie, così tutti eccetto loro furono costretti ad un secondo pit-stop per montare nuovamente gomme da asciutto. "C'è da ammettere che quel Rosberg non è per niente male" il tedesco era rimasto al comando fino al 19º giro quando poi aveva cominciato a piovere decisamente più forte e tutti avevano montato gomme da intermedie "almeno non c'è da annoiarsi oggi". Nota un secondo incidente e nuovamente l'auto di sicurezza uscire, era incredibile come quel ragazzino, anche se peccava nella strategia, aveva sempre la fortuna di vedersi le cose risolte in un batter d'occhio. Alla fine in ogni caso non era riuscito ad arrivare oltre il sesto posto ma la gara era stata un susseguirsi di emozioni. "Allora Kyle, ti è piaciuta?"

"Oh si papà, anche se avrei voluto che Sebastian vincesse."

"Mh? Perché proprio lui?" Non ha tempo di finire la domanda che lo vede correre in direzione dei paddock della red bull "hey aspettami."

"Sebastian" lo vede in lontananza parlare con il suo team e appena si volta a guardarlo per fortuna gli sorride "che bello sei stato bravissimo" gli salta in braccio.

"Oh che bello, allora sei venuto" lo afferra ridendo, aveva temuto di averlo offeso in qualche modo ma era contendo di essersi sbagliato. "Allora non mi dirai che anche stavolta sei solo eh?" Ovviamente stava scherzando.

"No non preoccuparti, c'è il mio papà" sorride e lo chiama vedendolo sopraggiungere.

"Quante volte devo dirti che non devi correre" si blocca vedendo il figlio in braccio a Sebastian non capendo e notando che anche lui lo guardava con un misto di imbarazzo e stupore. "Ma che cosa succede?"

"E' lui il pilota che cerco di farti conoscere da tanto tempo."

"Cosa?" Lo dicono insieme prima che Mark si ritrovi a scuotere la testa "ah davvero molto piacere allora..."

"Concordo" era ancora sorpreso dal fatto che il padre di Kyle fosse proprio quell'uomo. "Io credo di dover andare a parlare con il mio team" poggia il piccolo a terra accarezzandolo.

"Certamente, ci vediamo dopo per l'intervista" lo vede annuire prima di voltarsi e correre all'interno dei box.

"Allora non avevo ragione? E' davvero una brava persona sai?"

"Non ho nessun dubbio" non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo, non aveva mai sospettato nemmeno per un momento che si presentasse una situazione così.


	6. 6

Dopo la gara aveva visto il suo papà intervistare Sebastian, non sapeva perché ma non sembravano tanto tranquilli mentre parlavano. Erano tornati subito in albergo e il giorno seguente, la mattina presto, erano partiti per tornare a casa. Era dispiaciuto che suo padre non gli avesse permesso di salutare Sebastian ma non voleva farlo arrabbiare quindi aveva fatto il bravo e lo aveva seguito. "Simba, Shadow, perché papà non ha voluto salutare Seb? Spero che non sia arrabbiato credendo che io non abbia voluto." Vede i cani avvicinarsi a lui e li accarezza. "Ma certo, ho un'idea, adesso usciamo e compriamo un regalo a Sebastian, così poi glielo portiamo e non sarà più arrabbiato no?" Si alza dal letto uscendo di corsa con i cani correndo al negozio più vicino. "Ecco, qui vendono tante cose che riguardano il motorsport, compriamo qualcosa e poi andiamo." Entra cominciando a guardarsi attorno curioso, vi erano davvero tante belle cose, alla fine si avvicina ad una macchinina di Senna, sapeva che era stato un grande pilota, il papà gliene aveva parlato tanto, sperava davvero sarebbe piaciuto anche a Seb. "Mi scusi signorina? Vorrei comprare questa, me la mette in un bel pacchetto? Voglio fare un regalo."

"Oh, ma bambino quella macchinina costa un un po' tanto per te."

Sorride prendendo i soldi che gli aveva dato il papà "ma io posso pagare, papà mi da sempre la paghetta."

"Cosa? Ma sei piccolo, come mai ti lascia avere tanti soldi?"

"Il mio papà si fida di me" poggia i soldi sul bancone e si avvia all'uscita con i cani.

Prende i soldi sgranando poi gli occhi "sono falsi, BAMBINO QUESTI SOLDI SONO FALSI" lo rincorre vedendo le guardie in allerta sentendola gridare.

Si ferma guardandola confusa "cosa c'è?"

"Bambino, devi pagare se vuoi comprare la macchinina." Lo prende per mano e lo riporta in negozio.

"Ma io ho pagato..."

"Puoi chiamare qualcuno piccolo?"

"Si, posso darti il numero del mio papà."

Era uscito di casa per cercare Kyle, perché quel bambino doveva sempre uscire di casa senza avvisare nessuno? Cammina verso la casa del vicino, aveva capito che fosse quella di Sebastian, ultimamente andava sempre li. Arrivato alla porta suona il campanello e vede il biondo aprire la porta solo in boxer. "Oh, buongiorno, stavi dormendo?"

Arrossisce completamente per poi stringere i pugni "ma certo che no, aspetta qui, ho fatto una doccia e mi stavo vestendo." Si veste velocemente prima di raggiungerlo, non aveva pensato minimamente di non essere presentabile, era ancora tutto teso per la chiamata di stamattina, aveva sentito il bisogno di parlare con Nico e lui, come sempre, si era mostrato dolce e disponibile. 'Quanto è bello Nico.' Si riscuote vedendo l'uomo guardarlo confuso "oh, si certo, cosa posso fare per te?"

"Mh, ecco mi chiedevo se tu avessi visto Ky-" sente il proprio cellulare suonare, non riconosceva il numero ma risponde ugualmente. "Pronto? Si sono io... Che cosa? Rubare? Mi scusi arrivo subito." Attacca il cellulare per poi affrettarsi ad uscire. "Scusa non importa, ciao."

"EHY" lo afferra per un braccio guardandolo serio "è successo qualcosa a Kyle? Dimmelo."

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi annuire "va bene allora vieni con me, ti dirò tutto strada facendo."

Lo segue ascoltandolo, a lui sembrava strano Kyle potesse davvero fare una cosa simile, salgono di sopra raggiungendo la stanza dove si trovava il bambino. "Kyle" si avvicina a lui inginocchiandosi accarezzandogli i capelli. "Piccolo, ma che cosa è successo?"

"Ciao Sebastian..."

Si avvicina a lui incrociando le braccia "Kyle, che cosa hai combinato?" Alza la testa vedendo il padrone parlare.

"Vede, il bambino ha voluto comprare una macchinina pur non avendo soldi con cui pagare."

"No, questo non è vero, io l'ho pagata con tutti i soldi che avevo."

"Bugiardo" gli tira uno schiaffo d'istinto. "Lo sai che non mi piacciono i bambini che dicono le bugie."

Lo guarda incredulo, suo padre non aveva mai alzato nemmeno un dito su di lui, si gira di spalle allontanandosi cominciando a piangere fermandosi più lontano da lui.

"Kyle"

Si frappone tra Mark e Kyle guardandolo con rabbia "sta lontano da lui."

"Fammi il favore di stare zitto e non immischiarti dove non ti riguarda."

"No non sto zitto, ma come puoi picchiare un bambino così piccolo?"

"LO SO IO COME DEVO EDUCARLO, E' MIO FIGLIO SE NON TI DISPIACE, QUINDI NON INTROMETTERTI CHE NON E' AFFATTO NECESSARIO."

"E COME FACCIO A NON INTROMETTERMI? SEI DAVVERO UN SELVAGGIO."

"Su su su non è il caso che litighiate in questo modo" guarda verso Mark "sarà meglio che io sistemi questa faccenda con il suo compagno."

Lo guarda assottigliando lo sguardo "si sta sbagliando per fortuna, io non sono il compagno di questo individuo." Incrocia le braccia.

"Si, ci mancherebbe altro" ignora la confusione dell'uomo e poi si volta verso il bambino "dicci che cosa è successo Kyle."

"No non voglio."

"KYLE"

"NO NON VOGLIO PARLARE CON TE" comincia a piangere poggiando le mani sugli occhi.

"Kyle, guarda che ades-"

Lo guarda severo non permettendogli di avvicinarsi al bambino "BASTA, adesso mi occupo io di sistemare qui, va fuori per favore. Per piacere vai a casa Mark."

"La prego mi faccia parlare col suo comp- ehm cioè con questo ragazzo."

Vede Mark uscire e abbraccia il piccolo sorridendogli "su su Kyle, non piangere più, ma cosa hai comprato?" Vede il proprietario aprire il pacco.

"No no, la prego non lo apra, per favore."

Osserva il piccolo e poi nuovamente l'uomo guardando il modellino della macchina di Senna "ma Kyle, è bellissima, cosa volevi farci?"

"Io, io" lo guarda negli occhi cominciando a piangere "io la volevo comprare per te, non avevo avuto modo di salutarti prima di partire e non volevo fossi arrabbiato con me."

"Oh piccolo" lo stringe a se abbracciandolo "è un regalo bellissimo."

Si stringe a lui con forza "ma io le ho pagate Sebastian, è la verità."

"Il bambino ha ragione, ma questi soldi non sono buoni." Mostra al ragazzo il denaro giocattolo usato dal piccolo.

Ridacchia "oh tesoro, ma con questo non puoi comprare nulla."

"Perché?"

Sorride "il tuo papà non te lo ha ancora insegnato eh? Non si preoccupi, pago io. Poi dico io a tuo padre che dolce figlio che ha."

Si poggia al muro accennando un sorriso, almeno il suo Kyle non era un ladro, non gli aveva dato veri soldi perché era piccolo, ma aveva pagato come credeva fosse giusto, accarezza i cani andando poi a casa con loro. Sarebbe stato via qualche giorno per lavoro, forse avrebbe potuto lasciare il piccolo a Sebastian? Era parso davvero capace.

Porta Kyle da se poggiando poi la macchinina sul ripiano sorridendo. "Ecco fatto, ci sta benissimo vero?" Sente graffiare alla porta e va ad aprire notando i cani, avevano un fagotto al collo. La prende per poi notare che vi era una lettera, perché non mandargli un messaggio? Prende la lettera leggendola, gli aveva scritto se Kyle poteva passare qualche giorno con lui, lui sarebbe partito per un viaggio di lavoro. Aveva messo soldi nella lettera per pagare la macchinina e anche per curarsi di Kyle. Prende il piccolo raggiungendo rapidamente l'aereoporto vedendolo intento ad imbarcarsi. "MARK, MI PRENDERO' CURA DI KYLE, NON PREOCCUPARTI."

"SI PAPA', IO STARO' BENE CON SEBASTIAN, TI VOGLIO BENE TORNA PRESTO."

Sorride guardandoli e salutandoli "GRAZIE, IO TORNERO' PRESTO, TI VOGLIO BENE KYLE." Guarda Sebastian sorridendogli e salutandolo 'so che avrai cura di lui.'

Sorride avviandosi a casa con Sebastian "hai visto? Papà ti stava salutando."

"Cosa? Stava salutando me?"

"Si si, ti stava guardando, grazie per prenderti cura di me."

"Ma figurati piccolo, sarà un piacere." Ed era vero, lui aveva sempre amato la famiglia, i suoi fratelli, Kyle era come un fratellino per lui, non era stato accanto a Fabian, non aveva potuto, ma se aveva la possibilità gli avrebbe fatto piacere occuparsi di Kyle, certo era figlio di Mark, ma il bambino era completamente diverso dall'uomo. O forse non sapeva davvero chi fosse l'uomo? Abbraccia il piccolo felice vedendosi ricambiare allo stesso modo. 'Mark stava salutando proprio me...'


	7. 7

Si sveglia la mattina dopo confuso nel sentire un corpo vicino al suo. Accenna un sorriso non appena nota che è il piccolo Kyle. Nella notte aveva avuto paura e allora era venuto nel suo letto e avevano deciso di dormire insieme. "Piccolo Kyle, dobbiamo andare in fabbrica lo sai?" Lo sente mugolare e ride dolcemente aiutandolo poi a svegliarsi e vestirsi andando poi alla fabbrica dove viene completamente travolto dal lavoro non notando che il piccolo era, momentaneamente, scomparso vedendolo solo apparire dopo chiamandolo.

"Sebastiaaaaaan" corre e lo vede girarsi con il suo solito sorriso rassicurante e gli sale immediatamente in braccio.

"Ma dove sei stato?" Ride e lo bacia sulla testa "non voglio che ti metti nei guai lo sai?"

"Non ero nei guai, avevo i miei amici" guarda i suoi cani e sorride per poi dargli un pacchetto "eri così stanco e non ti sei nemmeno fermato a mangiare e allora ti ho preso io qualcosa."

"Oh Kyle" sorride dolcemente e lo stringe forte "ti voglio così bene lo sai?" Un bambino così piccolo eppure non faceva che preoccuparsi per tutti quelli che lo circondavano "sai piccolo che il tuo papà torna a breve? Che ne dici se ci avviamo verso casa?"

"Si non vedo l'ora di rivederlo, ma sai mi sono tanto divertito con te."

"Anche io piccolo" sorride e poi lo fa passare lentamente sulle spalle avviandosi verso casa sua per prendere tutte le cose del piccolo prima di riaccompagnarlo a casa notando che non c'era nessuno. "Non capisco" lo poggia leggermente a terra e nota che la casa era in ordine ma, ovviamente, non sapevano che sarebbe tornato "Kyle..." nota che il piccolo si stava tenendo stretto a lui e stava letteralmente crollando dal sonno.

"Seb mi porti a nanna?"

"Oh ma sicuramente" lo solleva in braccio nuovamente andando dove indicato lasciando i cani chiusi in cucina prima di sistemare il piccolo a letto e poggiandosi anche lui mentre lo vedeva addormentarsi. "Accidenti, non posso lasciarlo solo" lo accarezza piano chiedendosi quante volte lui aveva possibilità di stare con suo padre.

"Seb" si gira nel sonno e lo stringe forte accoccolandosi e sorridendo dolcemente "ti voglio così bene."

Lo sente e sorride dolcemente togliendosi le scarpe e sistemandosi meglio vicino a lui, era felice che un bambino così si fosse affezionato proprio a lui. "Piccolo Kyle, anche io te ne voglio." Lo sussurra appena sentendo tutto il peso della giornata piombargli addosso e crolla senza nemmeno accorgersene.

"Che stanchezza" entra in casa notando tutte le luci accese "oh Kyle, ma perché non fai mai attenzione" scuote appena la testa, come promesso alla fine Sebastian lo aveva riaccompagnato. Va in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua e nota i due cani fargli le feste e dopo averli accarezzati decide di andare al piano di sopra per vedere se Kyle stesse dormendo e nota la luce accesa. "Quel bambino è veramente incorreggibile" entra e rimane paralizzato nel notare Sebastian abbracciato a suo figlio "ma cosa..." Si avvicina e lo scuote appena vedendo solo i due stringersi maggiormente. Abbozza un sorriso e spegne la luce sedendosi poi sul davanzale della finestra continuando a vedere la scena, doveva ammettere che non era una visione poi così male il volto di quel ragazzo mentre dormiva, almeno non era indisponente. "Ma che cosa vai a pensare Mark" sospira e si appoggia alla finestra decidendo di non svegliarlo ma non riuscendo nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo fino a quando non vede sopraggiungere il giorno e nota che Sebastian è il primo a svegliarsi accarezzando in automatico i capelli di Kyle. Era evidente che era andato a dormire sempre con lui. "Buongiorno" lo vede sussultare e scattare a sedere svegliando anche il piccolo che si guardava attorno confuso.

"Ma io... Ma dove sono?"

"A casa mia, devi esserti addormentato mentr-"

"Perché non mi hai svegliato?" Cercava di non alzare la voce ma si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo "accidenti a te sei veramente impossibile" si alza, si sentiva completamente a disagio in quella situazione e non riusciva a capire per quale maledetto motivo non solo non lo avesse svegliato ma anche perché al suo risveglio fosse qui.

"Guarda che io ci ho provato, ma non è servito a nulla."

"Immagino la tua insistenza" si alza e prende il cellulare "accidenti è anche così tardi" si morde il labbro e poi lo guarda quasi male prima di correre fuori, non salutando nessuno, e correndo direttamente ai paddock. "Sono qui, scusate sono in ritardo" sente una mano afferrarlo e sussulta "N-nico."

"Hey Sebi" sorride e lo guarda "mi hai fatto preoccupare lo sai? Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi."

"Scusami io... Vedi io mi sono addormentato a casa di Mark Webber e allora..."

"No scusa... Perché ti sei fermato da lui? Che ci facevi li?"

"No ti prego non fraintendere, vedi io ero li per accompagnare il piccolo e n-" vede che viene fermato dal ragazzo sentendo il cuore a mille.

"No, non mi devi spiegazioni" sorride "l'importante è che..." Scuote la testa e sorride molto più rilassato "bhe buon lavoro Seb, ci vediamo dopo "lo bacia dolcemente sulla fronte sorridendo ancora al suo rossore prima di correre via per svolgere quello che ci sarebbe stato da fare in quel giorno.


	8. 8

Stava dinanzi allo specchio e si stava osservando guardando poi il papà sorridendo. "Finalmente comincio anche io l'asilo."

Sorride aggiustandogli la divisa annuendo "si piccolo, e guarda come ti sta bene." Lo solleva in braccio accarezzandogli i capelli baciandolo più volte sulla guancia, non era stato facile crescerlo senza l'aiuto di una madre, ma se l'erano cavata, Kyle era un bambino davvero meraviglioso, a soli tre anni era capace di badarsi per la maggior parte delle cose, aveva dovuto imparare dato che lui era spesso fuori per lavoro, ma non gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa.

"Papà papà, possiamo andare a far vedere a Sebastian come mi sta la divisa? Sarebbe bello che potesse venire con noi ad accompagnarmi all'asilo."

Lo mette giù scuotendo la testa "no Kyle, non può venire all'asilo, non è un tuo parente, ma se vuoi possiamo andare da lui a fargli vedere come stai."

"Si, si, andiamoci subito" era dispiaciuto Seb non potesse andare con loro ma non voleva discutere con suo padre.

Passava in Inghilterra per andare a trovare Lewis, dato che non era nelle lontananze l'abitazione di Sebastian decide di fare una piccola deviazione e di andarlo a trovare sperando gli facesse piacere.

Stava sistemando le ultime cose in casa, Kyle gli aveva detto che domani avrebbe cominciato l'asilo, aveva intenzione di preparargli una bella festa per fargli piacere, sente suonare alla porta e posa velocemente le cose andando ad aprire sorridendo e arrossendo appena. "Nico, che bella sorpresa, come mai sei qui?"

"Sono venuto per passare un weekend con Lewis" lo vede abbassare appena lo sguardo e gli accarezza dolcemente il volto facendoglielo sollevare. "Non ho resistito dal venire a trovarti."

Arrossisce maggiormente per poi farlo accomodare "è davvero una bella sorpresa la tua, mi ha fatto davvero tanto piacere." Si siede sul divano con lui offrendogli da bere e parlando di nulla in particolare quando sente bussare alla porta. "Scusami un attimo" va ad aprire vedendo il piccolo con la divisa dinanzi a lui. "Oh Kyle, hai provato la divisa, ti sta benissimo lo sai?"

Ridacchia guardandolo facendo un giro su se stesso "allora mi sta bene?"

"Oh si Kyle, sei bellissimo, vero Nico?" Si sposta per far vedere al suo ospite il bambino.

Si avvicina accennando un sorriso "Oh Kyle, ti dona tantissimo, Sebastian ha ragione."

"Buongiorno a tutti, oh Nico, sei in Inghilterra anche tu?"

"Ehy Mark, ma che bello vederti, sono qui perché Lewis mi ha invitato a passare il fine settimana da lui."

"Oh si, siete molto amici voi due eh?"

Assottiglia lo sguardo "amici e nient'altro" stringe appena la mano di Sebastian vedendolo voltarsi verso di lui. "Adesso devo andare, mi ha fatto piacere vederti, prima che io riparta ci rivediamo?"

Sorride addolcendo lo sguardo annuendo "si, mi piacerebbe" lo saluta vedendolo andare via facendo accomodare Mark e Kyle. "Allora Kyle, domani ci sarà la presentazione all'asilo eh?"

Sorride annuendo per poi guardare il padre correndo da Sebastian "vieni anche tu?"

"Kyle, cosa abbiamo detto?"

"In realtà se la cosa non ti da noia a me farebbe piacere venire."

"Davvero? Che bello mi piacerebbe tanto" abbraccia Sebastian con forza.

Li saluta sorridendo quando li vede andare via, chiude la porta osservando la macchinina che il piccolo gli aveva regalato. 'Non so perché, ma ho paura che Kyle abbia il desiderio che io e Mark fossimo uniti, che ci piacessimo' scuote la testa sorridendo "ma no Seb, di che ti vai a preoccupare..."

La mattina presto si fa trovare dinanzi a casa di Mark abbracciando il piccolo che gli veniva incontro. "Allora andiamo?"

Annuisce raggiungendoli "grazie per aver accettato di venire con noi, lo sai che quando Kyle si mette in testa qualcosa...

"Ma no, a me non dispiace affatto" sorride e si incammina con loro vedendo il piccolo tutto emozionato, certo a Kyle si era affezionato, non mentiva quando diceva che non era un problema, ma si sentiva un po' strano accanto a Mark. "Eccoci all'asilo."

"Ecco, credo che dobbiamo parlare con quella signorina" si avvicina con loro accennando un sorriso "ci scusi, siamo qui per il piccolo Kyle..."

"Oh mamma, ma come siete giovani" ridacchia "però siete davvero una bella coppia."

Arrossisce guardando poi Mark e Kyle scuotendo la testa "no, io non sto con lui, cioè non siamo una coppia."

Ridacchia "oh capisco, allora siete un amico" guarda il piccolo guardando poi la lista "oh piccolo, sarai nella mia classe." Li accompagna dove ci sono altri bambini.

Sorride vedendo il piccolo Kyle che faceva subito amicizia con altri bambini. "Hai cresciuto davvero bene Kyle, complimenti Mark."

Guarda Sebastian per poi osservare il piccolo "si, Kyle è davvero un bambino dolcissimo."

Dopo che la cerimonia fu finita si avvicina al piccolo vedendo che Mark andava a parlare con la maestra, ridacchia nel vederlo timido quando una bambina lo saluta con un bacio sulla guancia. "Ehy Kyle, ti va di venire da me? Così mangiamo qualcosa tutti insieme?"

"Oh si che bello, ci andiamo papà?"

Osserva Sebastian e annuisce "si, per me va bene" accenna un sorriso per poi prendere per mano Kyle.

Stringe la mano del papà e poi quella di Sebastian avviandosi con loro verso la casa di lui.

Arrivati a casa apre la porta facendo entrare il piccolo che rimane stupito vedendo quante cose ci fossero per lui "è una festa per te piccolo, ho chiesto a Nico di sistemare mentre tu eri con noi."

"Una festa per me? Grazie, grazie" abbraccia Nico e Lewis stringendo poi Sebastian con forza "grazie Seb."

Mangiano e parlano tranquilli, non gli dispiaceva essere stato d'aiuto per Sebastian, lui sembrava affezionato al piccolo, ma adesso che lo vedeva così vicino a Mark si sentiva geloso, sembravano essere troppo in confidenza per i suoi gusti. "Sebastian..."

Sussulta voltandosi verso di lui allontanandosi da Mark un po' prima di avvicinarsi a lui accennando un sorriso "va tutto bene?"

Si allontana facendosi seguire da lui andando in una stanza più riservata. "Tu, tu passi molto tempo con Mark e Kyle..."

"Cosa? No questo non è vero, e poi è colpa mia, Mark non ha fatto nulla... Io volevo vedere Kyle al suo primo giorno e..."

"Ma perché lo difendi sempre? Perché difendi sempre Mark, Sebastian... Lui ti piace?"

"Cosa? No, no Nico tu hai frainteso le cose" si avvicina a lui poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. "Nico..."

Gli poggia le mani sui fianchi stringendolo di più a se "Sebastian, cosa vuoi dire?"

"Nico, io ti a-"

"SEBASTIAN" corre da lui vedendolo allontanarsi rapidamente di qualche passo da Nico guardandoli curiosi. "Sebastian ti ringrazio tanto per oggi, adesso però dobbiamo andare."

Sorride "ok, allora prendi questo, è un regalo per te."

"Davvero? Grazie, grazie davvero Sebastian." Lo abbraccia prima di vedere il papà entrare in camera.

"Mark, andate via?"

Annuisce "si, grazie tante Sebastian, per tutto."

Sorride scuotendo la testa "E' stato un piacere."

"Nico andiamo via anche noi?"

"Oh si certo Lewis" guarda Sebastian negli occhi prima di accennare ad un saluto "allora ciao Seb."

"Si, ciao ragazzi" li vede andare via e sospira, aveva notato che avevano messo tutto apposto, erano stati gentili. Si siede sul divano passandosi una mano tra i capelli, stava per dire a Nico che lo amava, ma era stato interrotto, 'forse è meglio così?' Guarda dalla finestra il sole che tramontava.

Aveva messo il pigiama e ora stava guardando il papà distratto dinanzi al PC a vedere quella che era una manovra della gara di Sebastian. "Papà?"

Sussulta voltandosi verso Kyle era ora di metterlo a letto. Una volta sistemato si avvicina al computer accarezzando l'immagine di Sebastian sul podio, la sua prima impressione del ragazzo non era stata delle migliori, ma adesso che lo aveva conosciuto meglio si riscopriva a ricredersi, Sebastian era davvero un ragazzo eccezionale, ciò che lo spaventava erano i sentimenti che, temeva, stava cominciando a provare verso di lui.


	9. 9

Era dovuto andare a portare gli ultimi articoli per discuterli tutti, alla fine ci aveva messo un bel po' tanto che aveva comprato un dolce al piccolo per farsi perdonare anche se era molto tardi. Una volta a casa nota che il bambino non c'è, fa un lungo sospiro avviandosi verso la casa di Sebastian incontrando Nico per la strada. "Hey Nico" lo vede voltarsi stupito.

"Mark? Che cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?"

"Potrei dire lo stesso a te lo sai?" Sorride "penso che mio figlio sia da Sebastian e sto andando a prenderlo, e tu?"

"Io voglio solo far visita a Seb, quindi direi che possiamo andare insieme" accenna appena un sorriso arrivando a casa del ragazzo.

"Kyle non hai sonno piccolo?" Aveva appena notato l'ora tarda e lo accarezza sulla testa, si erano soffermati a vedere un cartone animato e le ore erano passate. "Sai i biscotti sono quasi pronti" li aveva infornati da poco approfittando che il piccolo era ancora con lui. Si alza e sente suonare alla porta andando ad aprirla sorridendo alla visione dell'uomo "ciao Nico" sente anche il piccolo salutare felice.

"Ah allora ha ragione il tuo papà che sei ancora qui" ride. 

"Cosa c'è anche papà?" Lo vede preoccupato notando poi che entra anche lui.

"Kyle, ma cosa ti salta in mente di stare ancora qui? Ti avevo detto che avrei fatto tardi e che non avresti dovuto nemmeno venire."

"No Mark è colpa mia" lo guarda avvicinandosi "mi aveva detto che voleva andare a casa ma io gli ho detto di restare ancora un po' con me." Nota il suo sguardo stranamente irritato.

"Su Kyle adesso andiamo a casa e non discutere."

"Ma io e Seb avevamo fatto dei biscotti e sono quasi pronti" lo guarda tristemente.

"Andiamo a casa!"

"Ascoltami un attimo Mark!" Si avvicina e si frappone fra lui e il bambino, non voleva di certo intromettersi ma non sopportava che quel piccolo fosse sgridato per ogni piccola cosa. "Ok stai dicendo che è molto tardi, e io ti do ragione, ma proprio per questo come puoi pensare che lui stia tutto il tempo solo mentre sei fuori a fare chi sa che cosa."

"Come a fare chi sa che cosa?"

"Si esatto! Che cosa hai fatto fino a questo momento? E come mai tuo figlio ti è venuto in mente solo adesso?"

"Aspetta Seb" Nico si era avvicinato, lui sapeva della storia di Mark e sapeva che aveva lavorato sicuramente fino a quel momento "ti posso assic-"

"No Nico non ha importanza."

"No non ne ha perché sai che sei solo una persona egoista e che non ha un minimo di tatto o considerazione per Kyle! Non potresti essere come Nico?"

"Io sono io e in ogni caso lo sai che lui è mio figlio e so io come educarlo."

"Non penso che sia il modo giusto di vedere le cose" lo vede sospirare stancamente.

"Si scusa hai ragione la colpa è tutta mia."

"Si esatto!"

"Si, adesso devo andare" prende la mano del piccolo e sente Nico salutare a sua volta uscendo con lui "sai che potevi restare non è vero?"

"Perché non gli hai detto che sei stato a lavoro fino a questo momento?"

"Non ha importanza e non ne vedo il motivo" lo saluta sulla strada prima di andare a casa con il piccolo.

Aveva avuto una mail da parte di Chris e aveva appreso che avrebbe dovuto fare dei PR in questi giorni e la cosa era molto positiva per la loro scuderia. Per questo dovevano ringraziare il lavoro di Webber. Solo in quel momento, mentre si dirigeva sul posto, aveva capito che la sera prima non era stato fuori a divertirsi ma era stato li per lavorare e aiutare su richiesta speciale del capo della red bull che, a quanto pare, aveva un legame stretto con lui.

"Seb."

Vede il piccolo correre e sorride "ciao" gli poggia una mano sulla testa "senti anche tuo padre sarà presente oggi alla fabbrica?"

"Si certamente e verrò anche io" sorride e lo segue notando poi il padre "eccolo."

Alza lo sguardo e lo vede ridere e scherzare, non solo con il compagno di squadra ma anche con tutti gli altri piloti. 'Quindi l'unico con cui ha un problema perenne sono io' fa di tutto per finire il prima possibile e si avvia immediatamente a casa salutando frettolosamente anche il piccolo che era davvero molto confuso.

Il mattino dopo sente qualcuno bussare alla porta sempre con più insistenza e decide di alzarsi dal letto, ancora mezzo assonnato, aprendo e guardando il piccolo dinanzi alla porta "ma che cosa è successo?"

Vede finalmente Sebastian aprire la porta e sorride, ieri gli era sembrato che lui e il padre non fossero andati molto d'accordo ed era l'opposto di quello che voleva. "Vedi... Mio padre è andato a lavoro ma ha dimenticato questi" gli mostra dei fogli "senza non potrà completare l'incarico che gli avevano assegnato."

"Mmh, scusa Kyle, ma credo che sarà capace di cavarsela anche senza di quelli." Non aveva nessuna voglia di vedere Mark al momento.

"No non può. Se non vuoi accompagnarmi andrò da solo."

"E va bene" sospira "se è quello che vuoi allora adesso mi vesto e andiamo contendo?"

"Si" sorride felice di averlo convinto aspettandolo poi e vedendolo stupito quando nota l'edificio dove il padre lavora.

"Certo che è un posto in cui ti ci puoi perdere facilmente eh?"

"Senza dubbio" si avvicina al pilota riconoscendolo "sei Sebastian Vettel vero? E tu non sei il figlio di Mark?"

"Si siamo noi e siamo venuti qui per portare dei documenti proprio a lui."

"Ah capisco, se volete ci penso io."

"No Seb, dobbiamo farlo noi" lo guarda e lo tira piano a se.

"Ok allora andremo noi" sorride dolcemente al piccolo prendendo poi le informazioni di dove dirigersi e ci va con il piccolo vedendo in lontananza l'uomo "hey."

"Papà" corre da lui e lo abbraccia.

"Ma" li guarda confuso e poi lo alza in braccio "che cosa diamine ci fate qui?"

"Bhe Kyle ha detto che avevi dimenticato delle cose e allora ti abbiamo portato il tutto."

"Ma a me non sembra di aver dimenticato nulla" apre il pacchetto e nota che erano solo libri illustrati.

"Ma Kyle" lo vede scappare via dalle sue gambe "KYLE" sospira per non urlare "guarda che questa è la volta giusta che le prendi sai?"

"Io l'ho fatto solo per permettere a voi due di parlare" li guarda e poi indietreggia "io adesso vado fuori e vi lascio parlare" corre fuori.

Lo vede uscire e si rivolta verso l'uomo alzando un sopracciglio "se questo è un tuo scherzo non è divertente."

"No non lo è" si alza "penso solo che Kyle vuole che parliamo un po' in più, tutto qui" sorride e gli indica di seguirlo "hai un po' di tempo? A me farebbe piacere prendere almeno un caffè con te."

"Si ho un po' di tempo" si apre a sua volta in un sorriso andando ad un bar vicino l'ufficio sedendosi poi fuori con lui. "E' un bambino molto buono, anche sua madre doveva essere una donna stupenda."

"Non ha mai avuto modo di conoscerla, vedi aveva meno di sei mesi quando lei morì" stava facendo girare piano il liquido nel bicchiere d'asporto che aveva preso. "Non è stato molto facile, avevo ancora la mia carriera in F1 e non ho potuto che scegliere mio figlio ovviamente, nonostante per guadagnarmi un posto ho dovuto farne di lavori e non sono il solo, anche la mia compagna si era distrutta per permettermi di realizzarlo. Non volevo arrendermi e mi sono almeno messo in riga per essere un giornalista sportivo e anche se era molto difficile, la maggior parte delle volte mi sono detto che con il tempo sarebbe migliorato. Per fortuna da un annetto ho una tata che quando può bada a lui e il lavoro così mi risulta meno pesante."

"Mi dispiace, e pensare che ti ho detto che perdevi tempo" si morde il labbro, era stato così ingiusto con lui.

"Bhe non nego che delle volte mi piacerebbe poterlo fare, ma devo provvedere alla mia famiglia, e poi lascio Kyle già troppo tempo solo." Sorride appena "o con te" si stiracchia "ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto fino ad ora, credimi, so che non eri obbligato ma gli hai dato un po' di felicità che gli vedevo mancare da tanto" si blocca sentendo un singhiozzo e si volta. "Però adesso la mia, la nostra vita va molto meglio, anche proprio grazie a te sai?" Nota che teneva gli occhi stretti e si avvicina asciugandogli una lacrima. "Non piangere Seb..." Poggia una mano sulla sua testa e sente il figlio tirargli la giacca.

"PERCHE' LO HAI FATTO PIANGERE?"

"No Kyle, non devi sgridare tuo padre non era colpa sua, pensavo solo a qualcosa" sorride e li vede "adesso devo andare, se ho ben capito hai finito con il lavoro" china appena la testa per saluto e corre via.

Stavano tornando a casa si era fermato con il figlio per mangiare qualcosa assieme "Kyle, grazie per oggi" gli fa l'occhiolino e poi lo prende in braccio "sai devo ammettere che Seb mi piace davvero molto."

"A me è piaciuto fin dalla prima volta che l'ho visto ahahha, come mai tu ci hai messo tanto?" Lo stringe a se con forza "mi piacerebbe che Seb e tu vi metteste insieme sai?"

"Cosa?"

"Bhe, se lui stesse con te io potrei passare tutto il mio tempo con lui e ne sarei così felice."

"Lo so... Ma non sarei onesto con Nico, quindi questo promettimi che sarà solo un segreto fra me e te." Lo accarezza e si riavvia pensando a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che le cose fossero andate diversamente.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio davvero chi sta seguendo questa storia, mi fa davvero piacere.

Le gare andavano sempre meglio per lui, ultimamente era stato un periodo interessante ma anche stressante. Si sentiva emozionato per tante cose, se continuava a vincere poteva davvero sperare di diventare il campione più giovane della formula uno, con Nico le cose sembravano progredire, aveva capito che il suo connazionale avrebbe davvero potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. La cosa più strana di questo anno però era aver conosciuto Kyle e scoprire che il più noto giornalista, Mark Webber, fosse suo padre. Non era cominciata bene con l'uomo ma si era affezionato molto rapidamente al piccolo, questo lo aveva portato a conoscere meglio suo padre. Si siede sul divano pensieroso, non aveva passato una vita facile Mark, aveva fatto davvero tanti sacrifici, tutti per amore di Kyle, già Kyle, guarda l'ora, era tardi doveva già essere venuto via dall'asilo. Si erano messi d'accordo che avrebbe pranzato con Sebastian, quando non era in gara, così da non restare solo dato gli impegni del padre. Stava per uscire a cercarlo quando, aprendo la porta, lo vede un po' triste fermo li.

"Kyle, ma che cosa succede? E' successo qualcosa all'asilo?"

Scuote la testa, amava tanto stare con Sebastian ma un po' gli mancava il suo papà. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Sebastian fosse il suo fidanzato così avrebbero potuto stare sempre insieme tutti e tre.

Lo guarda tutto triste e gli sorride accarezzandogli i capelli "sai cosa Kyle? Adesso prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare e usciamo a giocare col pallone."

Vede il piccolo posizionarsi ad una certa distanza da lui e tira la palla con un calcio, cercando ovviamente di non esagerare.

Corre afferrando la palla e rilanciandola a Sebastian, in breve si era messo alle spalle la tristezza e giocava tranquillo, ridono assieme quando i cani cominciano a correre con loro per afferrare la palla.

Dopo aver mangiato si avviano a casa, cerca di capire cosa avesse che non andava ma alla fine era anche troppo chiaro, al piccolo mancava il suo papà, come biasimarlo. Arrivati nei pressi della casa sente il proprio cuore battere più velocemente, Nico era seduto dinanzi casa sua, lo stava aspettando. Ultimamente stava spesso da Lewis, al ragazzo inglese faceva piacere, personalmente invece si era ingelosito ma Nico lo veniva spesso a trovare approfittando fossero così vicini. "Ciao Nico." Corre verso di lui fermandosi a poca distanza.

Sorride alzandosi vedendolo tornare accarezzandogli dolcemente il volto prima di vedere il bambino e mantenere, dunque, un certo decoro. "Ciao Sebastian, ero passato per farti un saluto" si avvicina a lui per sussurrargli all'orecchio "e poi volevo passare un po' di tempo da solo con te, appena potrai" si allontana sorridendogli dolcemente vedendolo fare lo stesso.

Sorride a Nico sentendosi tirare la maglietta e abbassa lo sguardo, doveva accompagnare Kyle a casa e poi sarebbe stato libero. "Aspettami al parco, passerò di li dopo..."

Annuisce sorridendogli salutando poi il piccolo prima di avviarsi.

Porta a casa il piccolo accarezzandogli i capelli "non sarai tutto solo?"

Scuote la testa abbracciandolo con forza "no papà ha detto sarebbe tornato, lui mantiene sempre le promesse" gli sorride dolcemente "ciao Sebastian" lo saluta correndo incontro alla sua tata facendo rientrare i cani.

Lo guarda fino a che non rientra per poi sospirare, povero piccolo comunque, Mark faceva il possibile per lui ma la solitudine non doveva essere facile da sopportare, guarda l'ora e sia avvia a passo svelto, voleva vedere Nico adesso, sperava lo stesse aspettando ancora.

Arriva al parco di corsa ma non lo vede, stava per rimanerci male quando sente due mani poggiarsi sugli occhi, sorride, il suo profumo era inconfondibile. "Nico" si volta guardandolo negli occhi, non credeva di aver mai visto un uomo più bello di lui, arrossisce sentendosi prendere per mano e avviandosi per una passeggiata nei giardini, amava la sensazione del vento sulla pelle e le tonalità dei colori dei fiori. Sorride a Nico e si siedono, l'uno accanto all'altro, vicino ad un albero. "E' così piacevole essere qui... Con te." Si sente arrossire appena.

Sorride accarezzandolo piano sulla mano "Sebastian, io ti ho già rivelato i miei sentimenti" lo guarda negli occhi "io ti amo, ma tu? Tu cosa provi per me?" Lo vede abbassare lo sguardo e con dolcezza gli sfiora la guancia "ti prego, è importante per me..."

Sorride guardandolo, era così perfetto Nico "Nico, io sono ahya" stringe gli occhi.

Ridacchia "cosa?"

"L'occhio, mi è entrato qualcosa nell'occhio."

Si solleva sporgendosi contro di lui "quale occhio?" Lo vede indicare l'occhio e cerca, con un fazzolettino, di pulirlo.

Stava tornando a casa, aveva promesso a Kyle che non avrebbe fatto tardi, stava passando per il parco quando si ferma di colpo, aveva sentito come una pugnalata al petto. A distanza, alla luce del tramonto, Nico stava baciando Sebastian. Perché sentiva tanta sofferenza? Era piuttosto ovvio che i due ragazzi si piacessero, si riscuote imponendosi di continuare a camminare. Senza accorgersene aveva cominciato a correre, si sentiva stupido, stupido perché sentiva di essere arrabbiato, ma cosa si aspettava? "Che idiota che sono, un vero idiota." Si ferma a poco dalla casa cercando di ricomporsi prima di entrare in casa.

Sorride accarezzandogli le labbra con un dito "ecco fatto, va meglio? Ti è passato?"

Apre piano gli occhi sorridendogli annuendo "si molto meglio" si alza vedendolo fare lo stesso.

"Sebastian, ti prego, non mi hai ancora risposto." Gli stringe la mano.

Sorride scuotendo la testa "non me la sento di farlo ora, aspetta ancora un po' per favore" lo bacia sulla guancia per poi correre via.

"Sebastian" lo vede allontanarsi e sorride poggiandosi all'albero, era ora di tornare a casa.

Sorride decidendo di fare un bel bagno immergendosi nell'acqua calda, guarda fuori dalla finestra, non sapeva perché ma gli tornavano alla mente le parole di Mark, quanto doveva essere difficile per lui la vita. Si immerge maggiormente in acqua socchiudendo gli occhi, ultimamente i suoi pensieri erano così confusi, sussulta sentendo il campanello, si veste velocemente e corre di sotto vedendo il piccolo. "Kyle, è successo qualcosa?" Lo stringe a se.

"Papà è tornato a casa, ma è andato subito nel suo studio, non capisco perché" abbassa la testa.

Lo guarda tristemente per poi farlo entrare, non voleva più giudicare Mark, ora capiva che dietro determinate azioni poteva avere delle ragioni serie. "Vieni piccolo, sai cosa? In cucina ho del gelato, perché non lo prendi? Così lo mangiamo guardando dei cartoni mh?"

Lo guarda sorridendogli abbracciandolo "tu mi fai sempre sorridere Sebastian, sei dolce come una mamma." Lo guarda sorridendogli correndo poi in cucina.

Lo vede allontanarsi, si sentiva triste per quel bambino, non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di conoscerla prima che morisse "oh Kyle..." Stava per raggiungerlo quando sente bussare alla porta. "Eh? Oh si arrivo" apre la porta sussultando "Mark, dai vieni entra."

Lo guarda entrando in casa, si sentiva stanco, ma era bello vedere Sebastian, anche se... "Scusami, ho sentito Kyle uscire, immagino sia venuto qui da te..." L'immagine di lui e Nico che si baciavano continuava a venirgli alla mente.

"Oh è andato a prendere del gelato, torna subito" sorride "guardi i cartoni con noi?" Ridacchia sedendosi sul divano guardandolo. "Ehy, cosa c'è che non va? Non ti piacciono i cartoni?"

"No, non è questo..."

"Capisco" lo guarda con un sorriso massaggiandosi poi l'occhio "senti Mark, è molto arrossato quest'occhio?"

"Cosa?"

"Poco fa sono stato al parco, qualcosa mi è entrato nell'occhio, sono riuscito a toglierlo ma mi da un po' noia."

"Oh capisco" si china su di lui sgranando gli occhi, al parco, con Nico, lui era chinato su Sebastian proprio come Mark in questo momento, allora non era un bacio? Non era un bacio... Ridacchia scuotendo la testa.

"Cosa c'è?" Ridacchia a sua volta "vuoi prendermi in giro?"

"No, certo che no" ride vedendolo alzarsi e lanciarsi contro di lui afferrandolo "ehy, dico davvero."

"Bugiardo" ride spingendolo scherzosamente.

Sorride restando in cucina a guardarli, lui non ci rinunciava a vedere Sebastian e il papà mettersi assieme.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo davvero scusa per il tempo che ci metto ad aggiornare ma cercherò di fare il prima possibile. Grazie davvero a chi continua a seguire e sono felice se volete farmi sapere che ne pensate <3 buona lettura **

Stava guardando il calendario e notava che, a breve, sarebbero riprese le gare e lui avrebbe ripreso l'asilo, domani sarebbe stato anche il compleanno del suo papà. "Shadow, Simba dobbiamo fare di tutto per farli incontrare lo sapete non è vero?" Sorride e sente la voce di suo padre esortarlo a scendere altrimenti avrebbe fatto tardi per andare a giocare a casa del suo amichetto.

"Piccolo, io stasera farò tardi lo sai vero?" Lo accarezza sulla testa "dovrei essere a casa intorno alle dieci" sorride vedendolo slacciarsi la cintura e annuire, era un bravo bambino e questo non poteva davvero negarglielo.

"Va bene papà allora ci vediamo stasera, buona giornata" sorride e scende dalla macchina.

"Anche a te e fa attenzione."

"Si, si tranquillo" corre via.

Una volta tornato a casa corre subito da Sebastian notando che stava appena rincasando, probabilmente da uno dei suoi allenamenti "ciao Sebastian."

Si volta e sorride abbassandosi, dopo aver aperto la porta, e stringendo il piccolo, la stagione era stata molto pesante ma decisamente emozionante anche se doveva ammettere che la pausa lo lasciava sulle spine, voleva solo ritornare e trionfare perché sapeva di poterci riuscire. "Ciao piccolo, ma che cosa hai li?" Sorride "cosa vuoi farmi vedere?"

Gli porge una corona tutto contento "ti piace? Sono andato a giocare con un mio amico e abbiamo costruito cose e io l'ho fatta per il compleanno di papà che sarà domani!"

"Cosa? Domani è il compleanno di tuo padre?" Rimane per un po' sovrappensiero, si erano visti molto spesso da quando aveva incontrato il piccolo quindi magari organizzare una piccola festa e un regalo non era poi una cattiva idea.

"Seb, pensavo di aggiungere altro, che ne pensi?"

"Io credo che sia perfetta così ma magari posso aiutarti" sorride "anzi che ne pensi di andare in camera mia e cominciare? Così posso andare un secondo fuori" lo accarezza e poi corre via per fare il prima possibile entrando in un negozio comprando il modellino della sua auto. Sicuramente l'avrebbero preso per un megalomane ma non poteva non fargli un regalo che lo poteva anche stuzzicare. "Sono tornato a casa Kyle" gli si avvicina nascondendo il pacco regalo e vedendo quello che aveva fatto "hey ma come sei stato bravo! Vai in salotto e mettila bene in vista così lo faremo venire qui e la vedrà" ride vedendolo correre di sotto e raggiungendolo poco dopo notandolo triste seduto sul divano "piccolo che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Io sono un po' triste sai?"

"Perché mai?" Si siede vicino prendendolo in braccio e stringendolo piano.

"Sai ho paura che nonostante tutto papà non resterà a casa domani, quindi i miei sforzi non saranno serviti a nulla..."

"Ma che cosa dici?" Ci pensa e lo accarezza "è impossibile, perché organizzeremo qui una festa e non si può nemmeno azzardare a dire di no" gli prende la mano "vieni con me forza adesso andiamo a invitarlo." Era contento di vederlo così felice e cammina tenendolo per mano notando Lewis e Nico ridere e scherzare insieme.

"Ma che ci fate qui?"

Sussulta e si volta "oh Mark ciao" sorride e lo guarda cercando di non dar peso che ormai quei due stessero sempre insieme, certo lo sapeva bene che lo faceva anche per stare con lui ma gli pesava vederlo sempre così attaccato a lui.

"Non preoccuparti, non penso che Nico abbia un qualche sentimento per lui sai?"

"Oh" aveva notato il suo sguardo allora "no ecco volevo solo sapere se domani eri libero."

"Domani? Bhe verso sera devo venire per consegnare dei documenti ma prima sono totalmente libero, perché?"

"Bhe perché ti aspetto da me" lo guarda contento.

"Davvero?" Accenna un sorriso "va bene allora ci sarò, immagino che qualcuno abbia spifferato del mio compleanno eh?" Ride guardando il piccolo.

"Si ma è meglio così, almeno non lo festeggerai solo" ride ma si blocca nel sentire la voce di Nico.

"Hey che cosa fate una riunione?"

"Ultimamente li si vede molto insieme eh?" Si appoggia con il braccio alla spalla di Nico.

Rimane infastidito dall'atteggiamento di Lewis e deglutisce appena "bhe io adesso devo andare a casa, ho molte cose da fare." Saluta e si avvia a passo svelto senza nemmeno ascoltare che Nico lo stava chiamando vedendo solo che Lewis lo tratteneva "meglio così" decide di correre, voleva solo tornare il prima possibile.

"Nico, ma perché lo segui sempre comincio a stancarmi sai?"

"Scusami Lewis, devo solo dirgli una cosa e torno promesso" scosta il braccio rincorrendolo.

"Oh ma dannazione!"

"Andiamo Lewis, non farne una tragedia, devono solo parlare no?" Sorride divertito e prende la mano del figlio per avviarsi a casa.

"Seb!" Lo aveva visto quasi nei pressi di casa e fa uno sprint per afferrargli la mano "Seb, no ti prego non fraintendere."

"Nico" si volta e sospira "non preoccuparti non mi devi nessuna spiegazione e poi ero li solo per invitare Mark a casa." Nota il suo sguardo allargarsi e un po' se ne compiace ma non voleva che pensasse male "vedi domani è il suo compleanno e vorrei che lo passasse con il piccolo."

"E' un'idea veramente meravigliosa lo sai? Ma lui lo sa che gli farete una festa?"

"No, sa solo che è per il suo compleanno, ma immagino che pensi che sia un pranzo e nulla più."

"Benissimo allora lascia fare a me" sorride "chiamerò qui alcuni dei suoi amici che sono nei pressi e per Lewis... Bhe ti spiace se veniamo anche noi?"

"Certo che no, sono abituato che delle volte faccia così" lo guarda contento "non vedo l'ora, sarà veramente felice." Si salutano non vedendo l'ora che arrivasse il giorno dopo.

Stava mettendo la corona di Kyle in un bel pacco regalo vedendo il bambino emozionato "che dici a tuo padre piacerà questa festa?"

"Oh si ne sono sicuro, non se l'aspetta, e nemmeno che ci saranno i suoi amici." Ridacchia "sai, io non gli ho detto nulla."

"Perché sei un bambino molto bravo" sorride e pensa al suo regalo mordendosi il labbro, adesso si preoccupava che il suo potesse essere solo un gesto infantile.

"Mark dove vai di bello?"

"Oh ciao Nico, dove vai?"

"Oh io da nessuna parte, e tu invece?"

"Io devo andare un secondo da Sebastian prima di cominciare il lavoro" sorride vedendo che il ragazzo non sembrava turbato ma, anzi, allegro.

"Ah non è che fra voi due c'è del tenero vero?" Scherza.

"Ma no, ma no solo che vorrà che passi un po' di tempo con Kyle oggi, per via del mio compleanno."

"Oh davvero amico? Bhe allora auguri."

"Grazie, se vuoi puoi venire con me."

"Mmh no non ne ho voglia" gli fa l'occhiolino "ci si vede" appena lo vede svoltare l'angolo corre alla macchina dove tutti erano già pronti e corre a casa di Sebastian e, appena vedono Sebastian aprire la porta, cominciano ad intonargli una canzone di compleanno vedendolo in imbarazza ma evidentemente felice.

"Papà, papà guarda ti ho fatto un regalo" corre da lui con il pacchetto e glielo mostra vedendolo aprire "allora ti piace?"

"Hahaha bhe dammi un secondo amore" lo apre e rimane stupito "oh una corona dorata? Tesoro mio è bellissima."

"Si e ti sta benissimo ed è ovvio l'ha fatta Kyle con le sue manine" sorride e vede Nico annuire.

"Si gli sta benissimo, avete ragione."

Sorride a Nico e poi si volta verso Mark notando che si stava facendo mettere la corona dal piccolo, era sempre molto dolce e amava davvero suo figlio non ne poteva veramente dubitare, nota il suo sguardo e gli sorride.

"Grazie mille per tutto Seb" 'sei un grande pilota ma non te lo dirò, non ancora.'

"Eeehm senti Mark" vede che tutti sono impegnati, notando che anche il piccolo era corso dagli altri, e decide di andare in camera indicandogli di seguirlo e prende il pacchetto.

"Quello è un regalo per me?"

"Bhe sicuramente non mi faccio regali da solo no?" Era titubante e si morde appena il labbro.

"Che cosa c'è? Sembri imbarazzato."

"Ma che cosa dici?!" Glielo porge "se non ti piace buttalo via ok?" Lo vede ridere e scuotere la testa una volta che nota quello che era "sai, volevo solo che avessi la macchina del campione" accenna un sorriso notando che il suo sguardo diventava dolcissimo e serio.

"Non potrei mai buttare via un regalo che mi hai fatto con tanto affetto." 'Non butterei mai nulla di quello che mi dai tu Seb' "Seb io" poggia il regalo sul comodino sentendo il cuore accelerare "ecco vedi, mi sono accorto che mi piaci."

"Mark io..." Lo guarda sentendosi prendere la mano e tirare appena verso di lui. Sente il volto in fiamme e lo scosta avvertendo poi la mano di Mark posarsi gentile sulla sua guancia voltandogli il viso e notando di essere a poca distanza da lui. "Mark..." Fa scivolare la mano via dalla sua e le appoggia entrambe sulle sue spalle, sentendosi stringere, chiude gli occhi avvicinandosi a sua volta arrivando a pochi centimetri prima di sentire la porta aprirsi e Kyle correre dentro facendoli sobbalzare e allontanare facendogli avvertire ancora più calore di prima.

"Che cosa è quello il regalo di Seb?" Corre a vedere il modellino "è stupendo!" Li nota in imbarazzo specialmente Sebastian "scusate non volevo interrompervi."

"No ma che cosa dici, va tutto bene, ora andiamo dagli ospiti" corre di sotto e si appoggia poi alla porta della cucina, lui era innamorato di Nico e non voleva che andasse su tutte le furie per quello che stava per accadere. 'Non devo affezionarmi a lui, non devo affezionarmi così tanto a Mark' non nota i due che lo stavano guardando appena scesi dalla camera.

'Ti amo Seb, non so quando sia successo ma non posso più negarlo nemmeno volendo.'


	12. 12

Stava osservando il ragazzo correre, era davvero veloce, se andava così per il restante della stagione avrebbe sicuramente vinto. Stava percorrendo l'ultima curva e sarebbe diventato il campione anche di questa gara, poco prima di uscire di curva vede la macchina di lui sbandare e uscire a folle velocità. Sente il sangue gelare, la macchina del ragazzo si era schiantata a folle velocità, senza chiedersi perché corre verso il punto, non voleva essere fermato da nessuno, cade in ginocchio accanto a lui poggiando la mano sul suo volto, sembrava pallido. "No, Sebastian no, coraggio viziatello arrogante, apri gli occhi. Sente delle mani afferrarlo per tirarlo indietro. "NO, SEBASTIAN, APRI GLI OCCHI TI PREGO, IO TI AMO, IO TI AMO SEBASTIAN" si sente lasciare "apri gli occhi, voglio poterti dire quanto tu sia importante per me." Vede tutti accerchiarlo, stava male e non poteva fare nulla per lui... Nulla...

"Papà, papà, svegliati papà è tardi ti devi alzare, PAPA'."

Apre gli occhi respirando leggermente con affanno mettendosi seduto guardando poi il piccolo Kyle, nota solo ora che si era addormentato alla scrivania "piccolo, che cosa succede? Che ore sono?"

"E' già mattina, è ora che ti alzi papà" si avvicina a lui curioso "stavi gridando qualcosa, e poi hai chiamato il nome di qualcuno..."

"Oh, solo un incubo tesoro" aveva sognato Sebastian, era stato un incubo orribile.

Resta sveglio nel letto osservando il regalo del piccolo Kyle, i ricordi di Mark che gli diceva che non gli era indifferente continuavano a passargli nella testa, si sentiva così confuso. "Oh basta Sebastian, coraggio, adesso datti una mossa che è ora di cominciare la giornata." Si alza dal letto aprendo le tende accennando un sorriso, era una mattina di sole, non voleva dire che era raro li ma quasi, decide di fare una bella doccia e pensare poi alla colazione.

"Papà, oggi hai molti impegni?"

Stava accompagnando Kyle all'asilo, anche oggi sarebbe stato impegnato col lavoro e non avrebbe potuto rincasare tanto presto. "Si tesoro mi spiace, oggi ho molti impegni."

Sorride "non preoccuparti papà, io poi passo da Sebastian e sto un po' con lui."

"Kyle, no." Lo guarda serio "non puoi andare sempre da Sebastian ogni giorno, lui è un pilota e ha degli impegni da rispettare."

"Ma io gliel'ho chiesto, ha detto che va bene..." 

"DEVI SMETTERLA, E DEVI FARE COME TI HO DETTO" sospira "non puoi stare sempre da lui, dai vai o farai tardi"

Lo guarda per poi avviarsi tristemente verso la maestra, adesso suo padre non gli avrebbe più permesso di vedere Sebastian.

Era stato un altro weekend di gara, Sebastian aveva dato come sempre il meglio di lui, era difficile non concentrarsi su quel sogno, mentre lo vedeva correre era ancora più impresso nella sua mente. Stava camminando per i paddock, aveva da fare qualche intervista con delle scuderie, avrebbe dovuto intervistare anche Nico. Sospira avviandosi proprio da lui, l'intervista è lunga e dettagliata e quando finiscono si ritrovano all'ora di pranzo. "Allora Nico, mi sembri piuttosto distratto, che succede?" Accenna un sorriso cortese.

Lo guarda sorridendogli "oh, in realtà nulla di che, è solo che sono innamorato, si insomma, non riesco a concentrarmi davvero su nulla che non sia lui." Si passa distrattamente una mano tra i capelli "senti Mark, Sebastian io e altri piloti vorremmo andare a pranzo insieme, che ne dici di venire con noi?"

Sussulta appena per poi scuotere la testa "no, ecco, non mi va."

"Cosa? Ma perché no? Hai litigato con qualche pilota? Bhe dai lo sai che i malumori spariscono svelti."

Sorride "no, non ho litigato con nessuno, solo non mi va di venirci, davvero tutto qui" lo saluta frettolosamente andando via vedendo gli altri piloti, tra cui lui, avvicinarsi.

Suo padre era tornato a casa dalla gara da un paio di giorni, era stato sempre impegnato, gli aveva detto che non poteva andare da Sebastian ma perché non poteva? Stava disegnando Sebastian e il suo papà quando comincia a sentirsi poco bene, si stringe la pancia vedendo la maestra correre da lui.

"Kyle, che cosa ti succede? Kyle?"

"Mi fa tanto male il pancino..."

Stava sistemando le cose dalla valigia quando sente il cellulare suonare, risponde e sente la maestra di Kyle dirgli che il piccolo stava male e non erano riusciti a contattare il padre. Sale in macchina sentendo che il piccolo voleva soltanto lui, non voleva provassero a chiamare ancora il padre. Arrivato all'asilo corre dal piccolo avvicinandosi al lettino dove lo tenevano. "Kyle, piccolo" si inginocchia accanto a lui. "Come stai?"

Lo guarda abbracciandolo "Sebastian, ora mi sento molto meglio."

Lo stringe per poi voltarsi verso la maestra.

"Il dottore lo ha visitato" sorride "a quanto pare aveva dolori allo stomaco a causa di tensioni nervose, ho comunque provato a contattare suo padre ma se adesso il piccolo sta bane potrebbe tornare a casa con voi."

Si volta verso il piccolo sorridendo "allora piccolo, cosa vuoi fare?"

"Oh io vorrei venire a casa con te."

Stava camminando tenendolo sulle spalle "allora piccolo, che cosa è successo?" Lo vede abbattersi leggermente "hai litigato con papà? Kyle se è così me lo devi dire. Coraggio Kyle te ne prego."

"Ecco, papà ha detto che io no-"

"KYLE" stava correndo in direzione della scuola quando vede Sebastian portare il piccolo sulle spalle, si ferma accanto a loro osservando il figlio e poi Sebastian "mi dispiace davvero darti tutti questi problemi."

"No, non è un problema per me, voglio bene a Kyle, il dottore ha detto che per fortuna non nulla di grave."

"Si vero, adesso sto bene" sorride.

"Coraggio Kyle, vieni in braccio a me."

"Ma no non preoccuparti, stai arrivando di corsa, sarai stanco."

"Ma io posso camminare anche da solo."

Lo poggia per terra vedendo poi Lewis passare di la in macchina e fermarsi a guardarli.

"Ehy Sebastian, ma come mai sei sempre in giro con Mark? Hai deciso di sedurre anche lui oltre a Nico?"

"Lewis, sta attento a come parli..."

Si avvicina alla macchina del ragazzo osservandolo serio "senti, non permetterti di dire certe cose, non giudicare non sai nemmeno perché lui è qui."

"Cosa c'è da sapere? E' sempre in giro con tuo figlio, è vergognoso che utilizzate a questo modo un bambino per coprire la vostra storia d'amore."

Ascolta quell'uomo e si stringe maggiormente a Sebastian, ma cosa voleva?"

"Adesso basta" parte di colpo, quello era pazzo.

"Questo è troppo" accarezza il piccolo per poi andare via di corsa, era arrabbiato.

"NO ASPETTA SEBASTIAN" sospira avvicinandosi al piccolo.

"Papà, quello li non mi piace per nulla."

Aveva raggiunto la casa, ormai Nico era suo ospite fisso, sapeva fosse per vedere Sebastian ma a lui piaceva fosse li, non se lo meritava, Sebastian non meritava Nico. "Nico, devi ascoltarmi..."

Solleva lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo accennando un sorriso "ehy Lewis, che cosa succede?"

"Sai chi ho visto per strada mentre tornavo?" Gli accarezza la spalla vedendolo confuso "Ho visto Sebastian che passeggiava con Mark e suo figlio Kyle, erano davvero carini, davano l'impressione di essere una coppia sposata." Abbassa lo sguardo vedendo la gelosia sul suo volto.

"Scusa Lewis, esco un momento" afferra la giacca uscendo di casa camminando a passo svelto verso la macchina.

Torna a casa sedendosi sul divano, si sentiva amareggiato per quello che aveva detto Lewis, come poteva giudicare senza nemmeno sapere la situazione? Stava per andare a fare una doccia quando sente bussare alla porta e si affretta ad aprire. "Nico!"

Lo guarda, ammetteva aveva avuto paura non fosse in casa "Ciao Sebastian" lo vede farsi da parte e si accomoda in casa avvicinandosi a lui.

"Che cosa succede Nico? Sembri strano..."

"Sebastian, dimmi, sei stato in casa tutto il giorno?"

Lo guarda confuso "perché me lo chiedi?"

Abbassa lo sguardo "ecco, Lewis ha detto che oggi tu hai dato appuntamento a Mark..."

Scuote la testa "no, Nico ti prego, non devi fraintendere, non dargli retta, io non gli ho dato appuntamento, io stavo solo..."

"Sebastian" poggia le mani sulle sue spalle accennando un sorriso "ti prego scusami, non ho alcun diritto di farti una domanda simile."

"Ma..."

"Sono stato sciocco a venire a controllare, non voglio mi dai spiegazioni, ma una cosa la vorrei" lo guarda negli occhi "io vorrei che tu rispondessi alla mia domanda." Gli poggia le mani sulle spalle tirandolo maggiormente contro di se "ti prego Sebastian, puoi farlo?"

Arrossisce sentendosi tirare maggiormente contro di lui "Nico, io ti amo..."

"Ti amo anche io Sebastian, ti prego, perdonami per poco fa" lo avvicina maggiormente a se, era bellissimo.

Lo guarda, sentiva il volto in fiamme, chiude gli occhi sentendo le labbra di lui premere sulle proprie, non aveva idea da quanto aspettasse questo bacio, finalmente aveva detto a Nico cosa provava per lui.

Un'altra gara era andata bene, aveva fatto l'intervista con Mark, aveva visto che aveva portato con se anche il piccolo Kyle che gli aveva fatto qualche domanda come faceva il papà. Aveva svolto rapidamente tutte le mansioni che gli competevano, adesso voleva vedere Nico. Cammina a passo svelto verso il box di lui ma si ferma fuori vedendo Mark concludere l'intervista col biondo.

"Perfetto Nico, adesso vado."

"No aspetta, per favore aspetta" lo guarda "vorrei sapere che legame hai con Sebastian, insomma, cosa provi per lui?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "penso che sia un piccolo pavone, ma il talento lo ha non posso negarlo."

"Basta! Dimmi la verità Mark."

Sospira "va bene, allora sarò serio con te, io lo amo, si mi sono innamorato di Sebastian."

Sussulta sentendosi arrossire, allora Mark lo amava? Lo amava davvero? Cerca di guardare i due ma senza interromperli.

"Nico, cerca di capire..."

"Non voglio sentire le tue scuse..."

"Ascolta, io ti ho detto cosa provo ma non ho intenzione di rovinare il vostro rapporto."

"Sei onesto Mark?"

"Sai che non mentirei..."

"Ciao Sebastian" corre da lui.

Lo afferra sorridendogli "stai andando da papà? Vieni con me piccolo, lui sta parlando un attimo." Si allontana di qualche passo con lui vedendosi bloccare la strada da Lewis. "Cosa vuoi?"

"Vorrei parlarti un minuto se permetti, vieni con me."

"Kyle aspettami un attimo nel mio box per favore" vede il piccolo annuire e si allontana con lui. "Dimmi."

"Conosco Nico da tanti anni, siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme, lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro."

Stringe i pugni "di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

"Ma come ti permetti di dare appuntamenti a Mark e di vederti con lui all'insaputa di Nico?"

"All'insaputa di Nico? Sta attento a quello che dici, io non do appuntamenti." Stringe con forza i pugni guardandolo con decisione negli occhi. "Io amo Nico, io amo Nico, io amo Nico."

"Sebastian..." corre verso di lui, alla fine lo aveva seguito e si era nascosto per ascoltarlo.

Si volta di scatto vedendolo "Kyle..."

"Sebastian" adesso piangeva "va molto meglio il mio papà per te, va molto... Va molto meglio papà."

Sentiva davvero tanta tristezza vedendolo il piccolo singhiozzare "oh Kyle..."

"Papà, papà va meglio." 

Guarda il piccolo e poi Sebastian "adesso ascoltami Sebastian, se ami Nico non osare mai più trattarlo in questo modo, mi hai capito bene?"

Si volta verso di lui "cosa?"

"Ricordati che non sei il solo ad essere innamorato di lui..."

"Lewis tu..."

Scuote la testa per poi andare via a passo svelto.

"Lewis aspetta, LEWIS."

"Sebastian" lo colpiva con piccoli pugni.

"Eh? Cosa?" Abbassa lo sguardo vedendo il piccolo accanto a se.

"Non puoi essere innamorato di Nico, non puoi essere innamorato di lui, non puoi."

"Oh Kyle" gli poggia le mani sulle spalle vedendolo piangere disperato.

"Non ti voglio più bene, non ti voglio più bene" corre via dove aveva visto il padre.

"KYLE ASPETTA" stava per seguirlo ma nota i cani accennare un ringhio verso di lui e si ferma lasciandolo andare abbassando la testa, si sentiva davvero triste, lo era per Lewis, e lo era per le lacrime che il piccolo stava versando.


	13. 13

Era rimasto a letto per la maggior parte della giornata, non negava che sentire quello che aveva detto il piccolo un po' lo aveva scosso, era molto affezionato a Kyle e non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato possibile con un bambino che fino a poco fa nemmeno conosceva. Purtroppo non poteva farci nulla se Nico era la persona di cui si era innamorato, anche se non negava che Mark fosse un uomo meraviglioso e con molti più pregi di quanto non pensasse. "Dai Seb, adesso basta e vediamo di fare quello che dobbiamo" si alza e si sgranchisce un po' prima di prendere il borsone e dirigersi in palestra.

"Kyle?" Stava appena tornando e lo aveva visto mentre si dirigeva a casa notando che si era voltato appena lo aveva chiamato.

"Oh Seb... Ciao" abbassa appena lo sguardo "mi spiace per quello che ho detto, non volevo farlo" era seriamente dispiaciuto perché non voleva perdere Sebastian e, anzi, il suo solo scopo era quello di farlo mettere insieme al suo papà.

Sente il cuore molto più leggero e si avvicina stringendolo con forza lasciando il borsone li "no non devi preoccuparti, non è nulla di serio ok?"

"Sei sicuro?" Si stringe appena le mani in grembo e abbassa la testa. 

"Si ne sono certo ma... Che cosa succede? Sembri triste" sperava che le cose fossero davvero risolte fra loro.

"Oh no, non è nulla di che" alza le spalle "domani sarà il giorno in cui la mamma e il papà vengono all'asilo e a me sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo che tu ci fossi venuto."

"Oh" non se lo aspettava anche perché aveva un appuntamento con Nico e non voleva certo rinunciarci, certo voleva bene a Kyle ma preferiva uscire con lui. "Io non lo so se posso farlo, mi dispiace... Ma il tuo papà non potrà venire?"

"No, molto probabilmente non lo potrà fare" lo guarda triste.

"Io non lo so... Avevo un appuntamento a dire il vero..."

"Allora sono veramente molto sfortunato" alza appena le spalle "oh non importa non preoccuparti Seb" sorride "vado a casa."

"Aspetta" lo guarda e sorride prendendolo in braccio "allora sai cosa? Io posso sempre trovare una scusa per non andare e quindi verrò con te."

"Dici sul serio? Allora verrai?" Lo vede annuire e lo stringe felice "evvivaaaa ahahah."

Lo aveva accompagnato fino a casa avviandosi poi alla propria componendo il numero di Nico sospirando sentendolo poi rispondere. "Ciao Nico, scusa io volevo solo avvisarti che domani non ho nessuna possibilità di venire, sono dispiaciuto."

"C- come non puoi? Aspetta Seb, ma che cosa è successo?"

"Purtroppo all'ultimo minuto è saltato fuori un impegno a cui non ho potuto dire di no, credimi."

"Ah capisco... Ok se è così importante allora non voglio insistere, ci vedremo nuovamente appena sarai un po' libero. Ci sentiamo presto, ok Sebi?"

"Si e scusami ancora" lo sente riagganciare e sospira, non poteva negare che gli era sembrato molto arrabbiato ma non aveva importanza perché si sarebbero visti la prossima volta, certo anche a lui dispiaceva, quello sarebbe stato il loro primo appuntamento, ma pazienza.

Nota il figlio un po' perso nei suoi pensieri e si avvicina accarezzandolo piano sulla testa sentendolo sussultare. "Hey sono solo io, sono papà" ride e lo solleva baciandolo sulla testa "allora, sembri così pensieroso, non è che per caso ne hai fatta una delle tue?" Ovviamente non era sincero ma il piccolo sembrava come essere stato colto con le mani nel sacco.

"No io... Io non ho fatto nulla papà" lo stringe "ho solo molto sonno" non voleva dire a suo padre che ci sarebbe stato anche Sebastian domani.

"Oh secondo me sei solo nervoso per il giorno del genitore?" Sorride.

"Bhe si, magari si" sorride e lo stringe "verrò a dormire con te."

"Per me va bene" lo porta in camera sorridendo al fatto che per una volta sarebbe stato con suo figlio.

Era di corsa ma riesce ad arrivare immediatamente all'asilo del piccolo sorridendo dolcemente nel notare che si era voltato a guardarlo e salutarlo e si sistema vicino al suo banco guardandolo disegnare, era il disegno dei suoi due cani, quel bambino era veramente adorabile.

"Signora maestra io ho finito" sorride e gli porge il foglio che nota mostrare con orgoglio a tutta la classe.

"Questi due splendidi cavalli sembrano quasi veri tanto sono magnifici, non è vero?"

"Ma signora maestra" si alza e indica il disegno" quelli sono i miei due più cari amici e sono due cani."

"Oh" volta il disegno "e così sarebbero dei cani?"

Ride insieme a tutta la classe dolcemente vedendo il bambino difendere le sue idee prima che la porta si aprisse ed entrasse Mark.

"Seb? Tu sei qui?"

"Oh ciao Mark" inclina appena la testa e sorride "e così alla fine ti sei liberato presto dai tuoi impegni eh?"

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo?" Lo affianca.

"Bhe è quello che mi ha detto Kyle, si insomma che avevi un impegno molto importante e che forse non ce l'avresti fatta."

"Ma cosa... Kyle io non ti ho mai detto una cosa del genere, si può sapere perché hai tirato fuori una cosa come questa?"

"Per favore voi due genitori, si sta in silenzio mentre i piccoli lavorano."

Arrossiscono entrambi e annuisce vedendo il figlio compiaciuto, a quanto pare questo era tutto un suo piano per farli incontrare.

A metà della lezione escono entrambi fuori mentre il piccolo si stava preparando per stare all'aperto "bhe non posso che ringraziarti per questo Seb."

"Ma figurati non ne hai motivo, ma adesso io devo davvero andare quindi scusami." China appena la testa in segno di saluto e si avvia sentendolo poi chiamarlo "mmh si?"

"Bhe mi chiedevo... Se non hai qualcosa di molto urgente da fare non potresti rimanere ancora un po' con me?"

"Io, vedi Mark..." Non gli sarebbe sembrato corretto nei confronti di Nico.

"So che a Kyle farebbe davvero molto piacere."

"Non posso farlo, mi dispiace ma devo davvero scappare."

"Seb!" Corre e lo afferra per la maglietta "ti prego per favore non andare via."

Sorride e lo accarezza sulla testa "vieni più tardi a casa mia ok? Ti prometto che sarò li ad aspettarti."

"No non andare ti prego."

Nota i suoi occhi e non riesce a dire nulla ma sente Mark parlare al posto suo.

"Adesso basta Kyle, non essere capriccioso e lascialo andare."

"NO" si stringe con più forza contro Sebastian, non sopportava di vederlo così lontano dal suo papà.

"Signori che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Signora maestra... Seb vuole andare via, non vuole restare."

"E perché mai mi scusi?"

"Ahaha e va bene, allora resto ancora un po' ok?"

"Siiiii" ride e lo stringe sentendolo ricambiare l'abbraccio.

"Sai che sei un bambino molto capriccioso a volte Kyle?" Nonostante tutto doveva ammettere che era felice che avesse convinto Seb a restare con loro.

"Lewiiiiiis, quando ti ho detto che passavo la giornata con te lo sai che non intendevo a farti da facchino non è vero?" Ridono entrambi continuando a camminare.

"Su dai che non ci vuole molto, ho parcheggiato la macchina proprio qui vici-" si ferma sentendo che non lo stava più seguendo "ma che cosa ti prende?" Volta lo sguardo nella sua stessa direzione e sbarra appena gli occhi. "Oh, ma quelli sono Sebastian e Mark" non se lo aspettava di certo ma ben venga no?

Stavano facendo una sorta di cerchio con tutti i piccoli e i loro genitori e lui era capitato mano nella mano con Mark. Improvvisamente solleva lo sguardo e vede Nico e Lewis guardarli con aria sbigottita, anche se Nico sembrava più incredulo. "Ni-Ni-Nico è qua" nota la sua mano stretta a quella di Mark vedendo anche l'altro fare lo stesso e lasciarsi in contemporanea.

"Ora devo andare, ci vediamo" si stava avviando, non ricordava nemmeno dove Lewis avesse messo la macchina.

"Aspetta Nico" lo guarda e poi sente Sebastian pronunciare appena il suo nome e lo vede andare verso di lui "Nico."

"Sebastian dobbiamo parlare" si allontanano appena e sospira cercando di non mostrarsi arrabbiato e deluso quanto lo era. "Allora è per questo che mi hai detto che non potevamo vederci vero? Sarai deluso di non poter passare tutto il tuo tempo con Mark."

"Non essere cattivo Nico, lui non c'entra nulla in tutta questa storia, è solo un malinteso."

"Non ci posso credere... Lo difendi anche? Ma non lo capisci che io mi fidavo di te nonostante quello che Lewis mi diceva?"

"Non capisci niente Nico se ti comporti o parli così" sente una risata fredda e crudele e alza appena lo sguardo.

"Ma che ci faccio io qui? Non sarei nemmeno dovuto venire a parlare con te, anzi non sarei mai nemmeno dovuto venire qui in Inghilterra."

"Io ti amo davvero" lo vede sussultare e voltarsi verso di se completamente, non riesce ad impedire ai suoi occhi di riempirsi di lacrime ma non ha nessuna intenzione di impedirlo ormai. Non nota nemmeno che Mark e Lewis erano fermi alle loro spalle probabilmente ad ascoltare tutto questo.

"Andiamo Lewis, dobbiamo lasciarli in pace."

"Lasciami in pace tu" si avvia per andare da loro, che si stavano allontanando un po', ma sente la mano dell'uomo bloccarlo "lasciami subito."

"No! Non capisci che non ti servirebbe a nulla adesso interromperli?" Non nota che Kyle era corso nella stessa direzione dei due.

Era arrivato in una radura con Sebastian e si era fermato sospirando appena e voltandosi verso di lui che stava appoggiato con la schiena contro un albero. "Mi dispiace moltissimo Seb, ti ho detto delle cose orribili poco fa."

"Non preoccuparti, non sono arrabbiato."

"Sai quando ho visto che stavi mano nella mano con lui io... Ho frainteso tutto, ma solo poi ho ragionato e ho capito di aver preso un grande abbaglio." Si avvicina e poggia una mano vicino all'albero accanto alla sua testa "insomma so bene che il piccolo non ha mai avuto nessuno eccetto Mark e le tue cure non lo fanno mai sentire solo, quindi è normale che tu a tua volta sapendo tutto sia sensibile a questa storia, come è ovvio che tu voglia bene a quel bambino ed è una cosa bellissima."

"Oh Nico..."

"Provo un po' di imbarazzo lo ammetto" sorride dolcemente "scusami davvero per oggi."

"Ti amo Nico, lo sai, e non smetterò mai di dirtelo" sorride a sua volta e si stringe nelle sue braccia che ora sente circondarlo "sei così buono, e dolce."

"Seb, ti amo anche io" lo stringe più forte a se avvicinandosi lentamente e premendo le labbra sulle sue sentendo una sua mano accarezzargli il volto mentre approfondivano il contatto.

Stava correndo quando li vede e si ferma notando che i due si stavano baciando, stringe gli occhi in imbarazzo ma poi si gira e li asciuga dalle lacrime vedendo i due cani che lo avevano seguito. "Oh Shadow, Simba" tira su con il naso "avete visto? Sono Seb e Nico, sono così carini" tira ancora su con il naso e si avvicina ai cani stringendoli "però sono sempre convinto che il mio papà sarebbe stato meglio per Sebastian." Si strofina gli occhi avviandosi per tornare indietro ma non notando una scarpinata a poco di distanza e cadendoci dentro gridando dallo spavento e dal dolore.

Sussultano entrambi e vede il piccolo a terra "KYLE" scosta appena Nico e corre immediatamente da lui "Kyle che cosa è successo? Che cosa ti sei fatto?" Non nota risposta e un po' si preoccupa vedendo Nico sopraggiungere e cercando con lo sguardo Mark.

Stava ancora parlando con Lewis non sapendo nemmeno dove Kyle fosse finito, bhe i cani non c'erano quindi poteva solo immaginare che erano con lui "senti Lewis."

"No sta zitto! Sai cosa? Se vuoi aspettarli allora fai pure io me ne vado e Nico torna quando vuole" si avvia " in ogni caso però non fingere che non ti interessi di Seb perché è evidente il contrario."

"Io penso che anche non intralciarli sia un segno di amore."

"Buon per te perché per me non è così" si avvia senza aspettare ulteriori dibattiti.

Sospira e accenna un sorriso amaro. Sapeva che cosa Lewis provasse, ma non voleva intromettersi fra loro, esattamente come aveva promesso a Nico. Improvvisamente sente Kyle piangere e corre in quella direzione vedendo Sebastian e Nico vicino a lui cercando di consolarlo. "Che cosa è successo?" Si abbassa e apre le braccia vedendo il piccolo correre dalle braccia di Sebastian alle sue e lo prende in braccio "ma che cosa è successo?"

"Vedi, è caduto da quella scarpata e all'inizio non sembrava cosciente ma appena sveglio ha cominciato a piangere... Per fortuna crediamo che sia solo un graffio." 

"Capisco Nico, bhe grazie ad entrambi per esservi presa cura di lui, adesso noi andiamo" si avvia coccolando il piccolo che aveva smesso di piangere e si era calmato.

"Seb"lo vede girarsi e accenna un sorriso" perché non li segui? Sono sicuro che al piccolo farebbe molto piacere se tu andassi con lui" non gli era sfuggito il suo sguardo dolce e preoccupato nel vedere il piccolo allontanarsi.

"Ma... Per te va bene Nico? Ne sei sicuro?"

"Più che sicuro" sorride nel vederlo illuminarsi.

"Va bene allora, grazie mille Nico e a presto" lo saluta e corre immediatamente nella direzione dei due. "Hey Kyle, aspettami" alza una mano e sorride fermandosi solo una volta che li ha affiancati e prendendo il piccolo dalle braccia di Mark per poterlo stringere.

"SEB" non si aspettava di vederlo e lo stringe forte una volta fra le sue braccia, almeno la giornata sembrava essersi conclusa nel migliore dei modi.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzi, stavo pensando di aggiornare al massimo ogni tre giorni che cosa ne pensate? Mi farebbe piacere ricevere una risposta altrimenti suppongo che potrò anche continuare ad aggiornare appena possibile. Grazie per tutto, buona lettura.

Stava seduto nella propria stanza disteso a letto, guarda distratto i documenti che la scuderia gli aveva dato da analizzare, ci stava provando, ci stava provando davvero a concentrarsi ma non ci riusciva. Continuava a pensare a Nico, era in compagnia di Lewis quando si erano incontrati, bhe anche lui era in compagnia di Mark ma la cosa era diversa, Lewis era innamorato del suo Nico. Sospira mettendosi a sedere, Lewis poteva apparire arrogante, certo, ma era una persona dal forte carisma e piaceva a tanti, poteva piacere a Nico come ragazzo? Poteva competere davvero con lui? "Oh basta, non posso continuare a farmi tante domande, non mi importa nulla di lui, sono abituato a competere, io amo Nico e Nico ama me, fine." Afferra i documenti, intenzionato a leggerli per poterne poi parlare con la sua squadra, quando sente bussare alla porta, guarda l'ora e accenna un sorriso scendendo di sotto e aprendo la porta. "Ciao Kyle, sei già tornato dall'asilo vedo, coraggio piccolo accomodati" sorride "e ciao anche a voi Shadow e Simba." Li lascia entrare in casa aiutando il piccolo con lo zaino andando in cucina a preparargli qualcosa da mangiare "allora Kyle come è andata oggi?"

Sorride prendendo il quaderno per poi mostrarglielo "guarda Sebastian, oggi ci hanno fatto scrivere il nostro nome, la maestra mi ha dato un bel voto per averlo scritto bene."

Si avvicina sorridendogli accarezzandogli i capelli "oh Kyle, hai davvero una bella scrittura, ma perché hai scritto il tuo nome così piccolo? Vedi, io penso che Kyle sia un nome davvero bello e che debba essere scritto a caratteri grandi." Sorride dolcemente al piccolo tornando a concentrarsi sulla cucina.

Sorride dolcemente "io credo che Sebastian sia un bellissimo nome."

"Oh ma che dolce che sei" lo accarezza dolcemente tra i capelli "senti Kyle, ma tu ci sarai alla prossima gara? Ormai siamo quasi alla fine."

"Si si da adesso in poi papà mi porterà con se a tutte le gare restanti, ha detto che adesso può farlo, e poi io ci tengo perché voglio vederti vincere."

Sorride servendogli il pranzo "sei davvero dolcissimo Kyle, non so se riuscirò a vincere, non si può sapere fino all'ultima gara, ma io farò di tutto per essere il campione."

Erano arrivati finalmente al weekend della gara, si sentiva elettrizzato, amava le corse lo facevano sentire vivo, ma supponeva fosse lo stesso per tutti loro.

Non aveva visto Sebastian da un po', stava andando al suo box, era in compagnia di Mark, si erano parlati e la cosa sembrava essere apposto tra loro, aveva sempre mantenuto una buona amicizia con Mark e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se le cose fossero cambiate per un litigio d'amore, ma lui a Sebastian non avrebbe mai rinunciato per nessuno.

"Ehy ragazzi" li raggiunge di corsa.

Si volta sorridendogli "ciao Lewis, dove stai andando di bello?"

"Oh da nessuna parte, ho solo chiuso un'intervista tutto qua, e voi? Dove andata di bello?"

"Ma nulla, stavamo solo parlando" 'in realtà vorrei vedere Sebastian.'

"Dai Nico andiamo a prendere qualcosa" lo tira appena "tu vieni Mark?"

"No" sorride "io vado da mio figlio, a dopo ragazzi" si allontana salutandoli.

Stavano ridendo e scherzando, Lewis era una persona a lui molto cara, sembrava provare un affetto nei propri confronti, non voleva ferirlo o perderlo, ma gli era parso giusto parlargli di quello che provava per Seb, gli sembrava corretto. "allora adesso vado Lewis."

"Oh ma dai, hai così tanta fretta di andare via? Chi ti aspetta? Seb?"

Ridacchia "bhe, confesso che ho molta voglia di vederlo, quindi ti saluto amico." Si avvicina baciandolo sulla guancia.

Sorride per poi afferrarlo tirandolo a se, bloccandolo tra le sue braccia, baciandolo. Gli accarezza il volto vedendolo sorpreso e accenna un sorriso "a presto amico."

Gli mancava Nico, non avevano ancora trovato il modo di vedersi, gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato da lui ma ancora non si era fatto vedere, aveva deciso di fargli una sorpresa e raggiungerlo. Quando lo aveva trovato aveva visto che era impegnato in una conversazione con Lewis, aveva deciso di aspettare a salutarlo dato che i due sembravano sul punto di salutarsi, vede Nico baciarlo sulla guancia prima di venire afferrato da Lewis e trascinato in un bacio, un vero bacio. Lo vede sorridere e Indietreggia, non voleva più parlare con lui, stava per tornare alla red bull quando sente una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla facendolo sobbalzare leggermente. "Mark, sei tu."

"Non preoccuparti, non significa niente, lo sai come è fatto Lewis, parla con Nico non tenere i dubbi per te."

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "no adesso non mi va, vorrei bere qualcosa, senti se non sei impegnato mi fai compagnia?"

Accenna un dolce sorriso annuendo "ma certo, ho controllato Kyle e sta giocando con alcuni degli altri bambini, possiamo andare."

Stava seduto al tavolo, era leggermente distratto, Mark aveva detto che avrebbe preso da bere per entrambi quindi lui aveva tutto il tempo per continuare a vivere e rivivere quel bacio.

"Eccomi qua, vi era un po' di gente scusa" lo guarda accennare un sorriso e un ringraziamento prima di prendere la bevanda,era chiaro che stesse ancora pensando a quello che era successo. Purtroppo era facile dire di non pensarci, ma farlo era impossibile. "Ascoltami Sebastian, conosco Nico, sono un giornalista ma sono anche amico di alcuni di voi, Nico è una persona onesta e leale, affettuosa, non ti avrebbe mai ingannato. Credimi, anche se ha passato alti e bassi ha sempre lottato mantenendo la sua lealtà, non ti ingannerebbe mai." Lo guarda negli occhi vedendo di avere la sua attenzione "conosci Lewis, prova dei sentimenti davvero forti per Nico, non si arrende facilmente, in questo ci vedo un tratto da apprezzare, ma credimi, Nico ama te." Allunga una mano per poter stringere la sua.

Voleva davvero vedere Sebastian, oggi tutto sembrava contro di loro, era andato alla scuderia ma gli avevano detto che non era li, aveva deciso di passeggiare un po' in giro per vedere se riusciva a trovarlo, svolta per un piccolo locale li vicino e lo vede. Sente il cuore battere più forte e si avvicina in direzione del tavolo quando nota che con lui vi era Mark e non solo, si stavano tenendo per mano, si allontana appena confuso, non era un problema parlassero, ma perché erano così intimi?"

Dopo le qualifiche aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Nico, voleva invitarlo a bere qualcosa dopo l'intervista, voleva cercare di capire che cosa avesse, nota che era più giù di morale, lo vedeva quasi oscurato, sembrava così distratto. Nico aveva rifiutato l'invito, sembrava arrabbiato proprio con lui, fa spallucce allontanandosi incrociando il suo caro amico Fernando. "Ehy amico, sei ancora da queste parti?"

"Avevo visto che non sei andato via e volevo vedere se ti andava di bere qualcosa con me, sai se non sei troppo impegnato."

"Impegnato? Per te non lo sono mai amico, coraggio andiamo."

"Ah ovviamente offro io."

"Offri tu? Bhe allora mi devo sdebitare in qualche modo" si avvicina a lui premendo le labbra sulle sue in un bacio innocente, sapeva che l'amico aveva una piccola cotta per lui e che non se la sarebbe presa.

Stava tornando in albergo dopo le qualifiche, si sentiva stanco dalla giornata, non era andata molto bene ma non credeva di poter peggiorare ancora di più, al peggio non c'è mai fine, si blocca osservando Mark che baciava Fernando, perché? Perché lo stava baciando? Certo lo sa bene che non avendo ricambiato i suoi sentimenti questa era una cosa che non gli riguardava, ma lui stava facendo sul serio? Insomma aveva davvero dimenticato quello che provava per lui? Va nella sua stanza quasi di corsa, si sentiva così confuso, si sentiva quasi oppresso, apre la valigia e prende il regalo che Kyle gli aveva fatto, da quando glielo aveva dato lo teneva sempre con se. Lo stringe al petto, perché si sentiva così perso?

La mattina seguente nota un messaggio di Mark sul proprio cellulare, lo legge confuso, voleva parlargli, che cosa poteva mai volere? Decide di sbrigarsi a prepararsi e raggiunge il locale dove gli aveva chiesto di vedersi, nota che Mark non vi era ancora ma che ad aspettarlo c'era Kyle. Sorride sedendosi accanto a lui "ciao piccolo, anche tu qui?"

"Ciao Sebastian" lo abbraccia stretto "papà ha detto che lo dovevo aspettare qua e che se tu arrivavi prima che lui tornava potevamo cominciare ad ordinare."

Sorride al piccolo coccolandolo "allora facciamo così, ordiniamo qualcosa ok?" Chiama il cameriere ordinando un tè per se e una fetta di torta per il bambino. Quando arrivano le ordinazioni arriva anche Mark.

"Ciao Sebastian, mi dispiace di averti fatto aspettare ma avevo bisogno di parlarti."

"Non preoccuparti, anche io volevo parlarti quindi va bene." Accenna un sorriso "dimmi prima tu di cosa volevi parlarmi."

"Ok, allora io volevo chiederti se, in caso della vittoria del campionato, tu volessi concedermi un'intervista esclusiva."

Annuisce, lo aveva voluto impressionare fin da subito, avrebbe fatto quella intervista con lui con molto piacere "si, vorrei fossi tu il primo ad intervistarmi, quindi va bene."

"Grazie Sebastian" nota che sembrava ancora giù di morale "ora dimmi Sebastian, che cosa volevi dirmi?"

Sussulta appena "ecco" volta lo sguardo verso il piccolo che mangiava la torta.

Nota lo sguardo di Sebastiana e accenna un sorriso, evidentemente voleva parlare da solo con il suo papà "io vado a vedere l'acquario all'entrata papà."

"Va bene Kyle, ma non allontanarti" lo accarezza tra i capelli prima di voltarsi verso Sebastian accennando un sorriso "dimmi."

"Mark, io, io ti ho visto" lo vede un po' confuso e abbassa nuovamente la testa. "Ecco, hai baciato Fernando" si passa una mano tra i capelli "lo so che io non ho diritto di parlarti di questo, ma se vuoi davvero frequentare qualcuno lo devi fare con intenzioni serie, so che è la tua vita e non ho alcun diritto di intromettermi, ma io voglio bene a Kyle, devi pensare anche a cosa è bene per lui." 'Avevi detti di amare me, possibile tu abbia già cambiato idea? Non mi sembri quel genere di persona Mark, o almeno non il Mark che ho conosciuto.'

Chiude gli occhi scuotendo la testa "io non ho intenzioni serie con Fernando, certo lui prova un sentimento per me ma..." Lo vede alzarsi, sembrava arrabbiato.

"Sei stato cattivo, è ingiusto giocare con i sentimenti delle persone, non credevo fossi quel genere di persona Mark, non voglio più che sia tu a tenere quell'intervista con me." Paga il conto avviandosi all'uscita passando accanto a Kyle "ciao piccolo, va da papà adesso ok? Ci vediamo." Esce dal locale.

"Sebastian" osserva il piccolo "mi raccomando tesoro, non muoverti da qui, papà arriva subito" segue Sebastian fuori di li.

Li guarda confuso "Sebastian mi dice va con papà, papà mi dice resta qui, ma che succede?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian ascoltami..."

"No, non ho più niente da dirti" si asciuga gli occhi, non sapeva perché stava piangendo.

"Sebastian, non piangere per favore."

"Ti ho visto con Kyle, sei sempre stato così dolce, ho sempre creduto che tu avessi amore e rispetto per tutti, ma a quanto pare i tuoi tornaconti vengono prima dei sentimenti degli altri. No, non sei la persona che credevo." Cerca di allontanarsi da lui vedendosi raggiungere.

"Sebastian, dai aspetta" lo afferra guardandolo "dai ascoltami."

"No, non voglio più fidarmi di nessuno Mark, ne di te, ne di Nico."

Lo stringe a se con forza vedendolo piangere e sentendo lui ricambiare l'abbraccio.

Basta, questo era troppo, Mark non era l'amico che credeva, aveva detto che non si sarebbe messo tra lui e Sebastian, eccolo li, si stavano abbracciando, si stavano prendendo gioco di lui? Si allontana furioso, ne avrebbe parlato con lui all'intervista.

Dopo la gara va da Nico per l'intervista, avevano da parlare ma Nico non sembrava volergli dare retta. "Senti Nico, che problemi hai? Perché non vuoi più parlarmi? Che ti ho fatto?"

"Che mi hai fatto? MI STAI DAVVERO CHIEDENDO COSA MI HAI FATTO?" Cerca di calmarsi scuotendo la testa "ti ho visto, ti ho visto uscire con Sebastian, per due volte" stringe i pugni "non hai nulla da dire Mark? Tipo che sei innamorato di lui?" Lo vede sussultare per poi accennare un sorriso amaro "si vede lontano un miglio che sei innamorato di lui." Sospira "non voglio più rilasciare alcuna intervista con te, mai più, da adesso in poi stammi lontano Mark" si allontana ignorando che lo stavano richiamando.

Sente strane voci in giro, dicono Nico e Mark abbiano litigato, ma perché? Che cosa poteva essere successo? Era forse lui la causa di questa lite? Se era così sicuramente non sarebbe venuto a parlare con lui, sarebbe stato arrabbiato. Raggiunge la camera d'albergo, non riusciva a dormire, era così indeciso, voleva parlare con qualcuno, ma chi? Nico o Mark? Chi dei due? Per dire cosa? Chiude gli occhi poggiando la fronte alla finestra 'ho paura, io ho paura dei miei sentimenti, di questo forte amore che sento dentro di me.'


	15. 15

Aveva appena concluso la sua sessione di allenamento mattutino anche se, per tutto il tempo, era sempre stato rimproverato di avere la testa fra le nuvole, ma non era colpa sua. Certo questo non lo poteva dire, non poteva dire che non vedeva Kyle da giorni, ne che Mark e Nico non si erano più parlati, e la cosa che più lo tormentava era il fatto che potesse essere realmente colpa sua. "Accidenti che cosa posso fare?" Decide di pranzare e poi affrontare il viaggio per l'ennesima gara, non riusciva a concentrarsi a dovere ma non era il momento, non poteva evitare di fare il suo lavoro, contando che non aveva la minima intenzione di deludere il team che per tutto l'anno non faceva che dargli la macchina migliore per poter competere.

Una volta sceso decide di passare prima in pista per poterla almeno analizzare e incontrare i suoi meccanici che sapeva essere sicuramente li, peccato che nel mentre si imbatte in Fernando e, anche se ci prova, non riesce a evitarlo in nessun modo.

"Vettel, come mai te ne vai di soppiatto?"

"Oh hey Fernando, scusa non ti avevo visto, ero solo sovrappensiero" sorride e mette le mani in tasca per non mostrare quanto fosse nervoso "sembri molto felice ultimamente."

"Bhe non posso negare che una cosa che stavo sperando da tempo si è avverata, ancora non me ne capacito, ma purtroppo non ho potuto portare a termine la discussione con questa persona perché è molto distratta ultimamente." Lo guarda "approposito, tu sai perché Nico ce l'ha tanto a morte con Mark?"

'Oh Fernando... Non posso certo dirti che Mark e lui hanno litigato per me' "io non lo so mi dispiace." Non poteva augurargli il meglio quando sapeva che Mark non provava lo stesso per lui.

"Ah eccoti qui Sebastian! Farai meglio a non farti vedere in giro dal team di Nico, sai sono tutti un po' furiosi con te per il tuo sporco giochetto."

"Ma che cosa dici Lewis?" Guarda verso Sebastian "che cosa avrebbe mai fatto?"

"Hahaha mi piace vedere che tu non sai proprio niente!" Indica Sebastian indurendo lo sguardo "lui usciva con Mark alle spalle di Nico, quando Nico lo ha scoperto, ovviamente, non ha più voluto saperne di quel giornalista."

"Non ho mai fatto nulla di quello che mi accusi" alza appena la voce.

"E allora perché si sarebbe creato tutto questo eh? E' stato proprio il suo team a parlarmene, quindi per favore non cercare Nico e stai alla larga" gli da una spallata lasciandoli da soli per avviarsi al suo hotel.

"SEBASTIAN" lo guarda duramente "dimmi che quello che ha detto non è vero, non posso crederci, davvero uscivi con lui?"

"No, io non sono mai uscito con lui, però delle volte ci siamo incontrati abitando nella stessa zona."

"Non ci posso credere, quindi non è solo in pista fra voi" scuote la testa e se ne va senza degnare più di uno sguardo il ragazzo.

"Aspetta... ASPETTA FERNANDO" sospira e calcia una pietra sulla sua strada prima di andare nel garage.

L'ennesima gara era andata bene ma appena finita era tornato a casa, non aveva voglia di nessun festeggiamento e non voleva vedere ne Nico ne Mark, era andato al primo aereo pronunciandosi in tante scuse. Era da qualche ora che stava sulla riva di un fiume, ormai il pomeriggio era inoltrato e lui non aveva smesso di piangere dal momento che si era seduto su questa riva. Improvvisamente sente una voce che riconosce e volta la testa di scatto vedendo Kyle, con i suoi due cuccioloni, e un sorriso gli affiora alle labbra lasciando spazio ad un ultima lacrima che si perde sul terreno. Si alza e risale la sponda velocemente uscendo a pochi metri dinanzi dal piccolo che era impegnato con i cani. "KYLE" corre verso di lui e lo vede aggiarare i cani facendo lo stesso e saltandogli letteralmente in braccio. Lo fa girare nell'aria ridendo con lui prima di abbracciarlo forte, Dio se gli era mancato, solo ora se ne rendeva conto. Torna a sedersi con lui sull'erba e lo tiene in braccio accarezzandogli i capelli. "Kyle, sono così felice di vederti lo sai? Mi hai tirato su di morale."

"Anche tu a me Seb" si stringe a lui "papà non voleva più che io venissi... Adesso chi sa che dirà."

"Qualunque cosa dirà il tuo papà noi non smetteremo mai di essere amici va bene?"

"Si va bene" ride e lo stringe.

"Ti va di mangiare qualcosa con me allora? Te la senti?"

"Per te farei un sacco di cose Seb."

"Oh Kyle" strofina la testa sulla sua accarezzando anche i cani che si erano avvicinati. "Anche voi siete amici miei, ovvio" aveva deciso che avrebbe provato a chiamare Nico e risolvere questa assurda situazione una volta per tutte.

Il giorno dopo aveva provato a chiamare Nico, ma vedendo che non aveva risposto aveva mandato un messaggio. "Che strano, non avrà il cellulare a portata di mano" sente suonare alla porta e apre con un sorriso "ciao piccolo."

"Ciao Seb" sorride "volevo chiederti se ti va di accompagnarmi all'asilo."

"Sicuramente" sorride e prende subito la giacca accompagnandolo e fermandosi a fare la spesa prima di rincasare. "Ma cosa?" Nota un auto che conosceva molto bene e vede uscire Lewis dal suo interno "che cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Devo parlarti ovviamente" lo vede raggiungere la porta per aprirla ma lo afferra e sospinge contro il muro prendendo il cellulare di Nico e mostrando il messaggio. "Sei patetico Seb... Come puoi essere così meschino? Preferisci non fare le cose faccia a faccia?" Si avvicina ancora di più afferrandolo appena per la maglietta. "Non gli devi più scrivere, sono stato abbastanza chiaro? Nico è solo mio!" Gli mostra la chat che elimina del tutto "e fa in modo che resti così, ok?"

Lo vede andare via senza dire nulla e prende il suo cellulare e, con le lacrime agli occhi, cancella a sua volta la chatt rientrando immediatamente a casa.

"Kyle, ma perché sei ancora sveglio? Non ti alzerai domani lo sai?"

"Va bene papà adesso vado a letto" si alza per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Amore se bevi l'acqua prima di andare a dormire poi bagni il letto."

"Non è vero non lo faccio" si avvicina al padre puntando i piedi.

"Io ho solo detto cosa potrebbe accadere."

"Ma io non lo faccio" alza appena la voce e lo vede ridere accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Va bene, va bene" sente suonare alla porta e si alza "chi sarà mai a quest'ora?"

Aveva passato del tempo a pensare e non ne poteva più di essere sbattuto avanti e indietro così. Prende il modellino che il piccolo gli aveva dato e corre a casa di Mark suonando e vedendolo aprire dopo poco la porta.

"Sebastian, ma cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?"

"Scusa, lo so che è tardi, ma devo restituirti questo" gli porge il modellino vedendolo stupito.

"Perché un regalo di Kyle lo vuoi restituire a me?"

"Non posso più tenerlo... Mi sono ripromesso che non vedrò mai più ne te ne Nico quindi..." Glielo pone fra le mani "addio" corre via sentendo il piccolo chiamare ma non aveva più nessuna scelta ormai.

"Kyle basta" lo stava trattenendo "non puoi fare nulla, lascialo andare."

"Ma... Ma io gli voglio bene" lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e si stringe a lui vedendo appena la direzione in cui era scomparso il ragazzo.


	16. 16

Stava cucinando per se e suo figlio, non era una cosa che faceva spesso ma, fortunatamente, gli riusciva piuttosto bene. Aveva dato una giornata libera alla badante di Kyle in modo da poter passare una giornata col piccolo, lo avrebbe accompagnato all'asilo poi sarebbe passato a prenderlo. Aveva deciso di non lasciarlo solo dopo che Sebastian aveva restituito il regalo, era chiaro che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di stare lontano da tutti e non voleva Kyle potesse dargli fastidio. Arriva in cucina e serve i piatti prima di chiamare il bambino. "Kyle, Kyle coraggio vieni a tavola, ho preparato una meravigliosa colazione" attende una risposta ma nota che il bambino resta seduto sul divano ad accarezzare i cani. "Kyle, lavati le mani e vieni a mangiare, coraggio."

"No, io non voglio mangiare, non ho fame, voglio andare da Sebastian."

"Ti ho già spiegato che non puoi, e tu continui a dire che vuoi andare da Sebastian."

"Sono già cinque giorni che non vado da Sebastian."

"Guarda il regalo Kyle, Sebastian lo ha restituito, significa che non vuole più che lo andiamo a trovare."

Guarda il padre con aria triste "ma lui ha detto..."

"Basta Kyle..."

"Ma Sebastian ha detto che mi vuole bene e che me ne avrebbe sempre voluto."

Batte un pugno sopra al tavolo vedendo il bambino sobbalzare "BASTA KYLE, TI HO DETTO CHE L'ARGOMENTO E' CHIUSO, E NON VOGLIO RIPETERLO."

Guarda il padre prima di cominciare a piangere.

"Su Kyle non piangere, scusa non avrei dovuto alzare la voce con te, dai smettila di piangere e vieni a mangiare."

Cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime vedendo i cani al suo fianco che tentavano di consolarlo.

Dopo aver fatto mangiare il piccolo lo accompagno all'asilo, gli fa diverse domande assicurandosi che il piccolo non avesse dimenticato nulla. Vedeva le sue risposte mogie come il piccolo, scuote la testa dispiaciuto per lui prima di affidarlo alla maestra, doveva andare a lavoro.

Stava finendo di lavare i piatti della colazione, non vedeva il piccolo da quando aveva restituito il regalo. Non voleva davvero che il piccolo fosse triste ma non poteva fare diversamente. Ormai mancava davvero poco alla fine, non poteva distrarsi, le sue attenzione dovevano essere rivolte alle gare. Si passa le mani tra i capelli, provava a ripeterselo ogni volta ma Nico e Mark occupavano gran parte dei suoi pensieri.

Era giunta in città da un po', era stanca essendo venuta da lontano, non aveva modo di venire in visita spesso ma aveva sentito il piccolo per telefono, sembrava avesse qualcosa che non andasse. La sua voce, di solito allegra, era parsa triste e depressa, era preoccupata, va dove sa che il piccolo aveva l'asilo e cerca di individuarlo in mezzo a tanti bambini. Si sistema gli occhiali notando il piccolo seduto sull'altalena, proprio come pensava, il bambino era triste.

Osserva i bambini giocare, doveva stare particolarmente attenta avendo a cura tanti bambini così piccoli, solleva lo sguardo notando una donna che osservava i piccoli, dopo aver incrociato il suo sguardo la vede allontanarsi. Non l'aveva mai vista quindi dubitava che fosse parente di uno dei bambini. Scuote la testa tornando a concentrarsi sui piccoli, dice loro di tornare in classe e prepararsi, osserva particolarmente Kyle, aveva uno sguardo triste. "Kyle, coraggio piccolo, andiamo a prendere le tue cose così andiamo a casa." Lo vede avviarsi nella struttura e entra a sua volta per assicurarsi i piccoli fossero svelti e non dimenticassero nulla.

Aveva preso le sue cose e stava aspettando che anche gli altri bambini uscissero, avrebbe preso il pulmino con la maestra che lo avrebbe lasciato alla fermata vicino casa dove il papà lo avrebbe aspettato. Stava in sovrappensiero quando nota i cani allontanarsi, li richiama notando che non gli davano retta e li raggiunge uscendo dall'asilo. "SHADOW, SIMBA" sussulta notando una donna accarezzare i cani, quando si toglie gli occhiali la riconosce. "ZIA, ZIA LEANNE, ZIA LEANNE CHE BELLO VEDERTI." Corre da lei saltandogli in braccio stringendola con forza, aveva passato giorni davvero tristi, era felice di vederla.

Lo stringe con forza accarezzandogli i capelli "ciao piccolino mio, come stai? Ieri a telefono mi sei sembrato così triste" gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia "senti, ti va di passare la giornata con me? Ti porto fuori a pranzo e poi andiamo a fare un giro."

"Si, evviva evviva che bello, dove andiamo zia? Possono venire Shadow e Simba?"

Ride accarezzandogli i capelli "ma certo tesoro, andremo dove tu vorrai."

Fa salire i piccoli sul pulmino ma nota che Kyle non era salito, va in classe cercandolo ma non lo vede allora torna di corsa controllando meglio il pullman, il bambino non era da nessuna parte. Impallidisce terrorizzata ricordando di quella donna, e se fosse stato rapito da lei? Chi poteva essere quella donna? Avverte la direttrice della cosa dopodiché decide di avvisare il padre del bambino avviando una chiamata.

Sente il cellulare e si allontana un minuto per rispondere notando che era l'asilo "pronto?"

"Mi scusi, devo avvisarla che il piccolo Kyle è scomparso dall'asilo, non lo si trova da nessuna parte."

"Come sarebbe che il piccolo non si trova più?"

"La prego mi ascolti, oggi ho visto una donna aggirarsi qui intorno, non l'ho mai vista prima, io non... La prego ci può raggiungere per aiutare con le ricerche? Abbiamo cercato già nei dintorni, non c'è."

Si passa una mano sul volto, doveva stare calmo "va bene, allora comincerò a cercare il bambino subito fuori dalla zona dell'asilo, la ringrazio, la prego mi faccia sapere se lo trovate."

"Altrettanto, vi prego."

Attacca il cellulare e saluta tutti dicendo che aveva un imprevisto da risolvere. Ricordava ancora i discorsi di questa mattina, al bambino mancava Sebastian, prima di salire in macchina avvia una chiamata al ragazzo.

Sente il cellulare squillare e abbassa il volume della TV per poter rispondere tranquillo, rimane sorpreso a vedere il nome "Mark, che cosa succede?"

"Sebastian, Kyle è per caso a casa tua?"

"Cosa? No Kyle non è a casa con me, Mark che succede?"

"Kyle è scomparso dall'asilo, sospettano si sia allontanato con una donna, scusa Sebastian io controllo a casa." Attacca il cellulare dirigendosi a casa, chiama il bambino più e più volte ma niente, nemmeno i cani erano qui. Si avvia nuovamente alla porta, doveva trovarlo, apre la porta andando a scontrarsi con qualcuno. "Sebastian."

Indietreggia di qualche passo dopo l'urto prima di guardarlo "Mark, Mark scusa ma sono arrivato qui di corsa, non potevo aspettare senza fare nulla, voglio aiutarti a cercarlo."

Accenna un sorriso dolce, era davvero un ragazzo meraviglioso "va bene, allora andiamo all'asilo o vogliamo separarci?"

"No, vengo con te, spero possano dirci qualcosa in più di questa donna misteriosa."

Arrivato all'asilo la maestra del piccolo li accompagna dalla direttrice, cercano di capire che cosa sia successo, chi potesse essere quella donna, dalla descrizione a Mark la donna sembrava familiare. Prima di allontanarsi sente la direttrice scusarsi e dire che avrebbero continuato le ricerche. Dopo essere usciti cercano il piccolo in tutte le zone che avevano sempre frequentato ma nulla. Stava continuando a camminare sentendo che Sebastian si era fermato. "Che cosa succede?"

"Sono preoccupato Mark, sono così tanto preoccupato, dobbiamo separarci." Una volta separato da Mark va a cercare il piccolo la dove si erano conosciuti ma niente, il piccolo non era nemmeno li. Va al fiume, al parco dove avevano fatto il picnic, niente. Alla fine torna in centro e nota Mark uscire dall'ennesimo locale, non lo aveva ancora trovato nemmeno lui. Si avvicina guardandolo serio "Mark, ancora nulla?"

Scuote la testa sospirando "No, no, ancora nulla, non so più dove devo cercare, mi sembra impossibile Kyle si sia allontanato con una persona sconosciuta."

"Non era nemmeno dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, nemmeno dove abbiamo passato molte giornate, Mark" solleva lo sguardo avvicinandosi a lui "Mark, dobbiamo andare alla polizia."

Annuisce, non vi era altra scelta, ormai avevano esaurito le alternative. Vanno insieme alla polizia e avverte che il bambino e sui tre quasi quattro anni, ha due cani con se, da loro un numero su cui poterlo contattare se fosse stato ritrovato, nel mentre lui e Sebastian continuavano le ricerche. Mentre cercavano nota come Sebastian era preoccupato, sentiva chiaro i sentimenti che provava per il ragazzo, erano sempre più forti, era davvero speciale.

Kyle, tesoro, vieni qui zia ti ha comprato il gelato lo vuoi?"

Erano andati al mare, era un po' lontano da casa ma era venuto qui col papà tante volte, stava giocando sulla spiaggia con i cani quando si sente chiamare e corre da lei. "Il gelato che buono, posso davvero mangiare tutto questo gelato così grande?"

"Ma certo tesoro, per una volta non ti farà male, purché non diventi un'abitudine."

"Papà dice che non posso mangiare troppo gelato o mi farà male il pancino."

"Mh, si ha ragione, allora sai cosa? Ce lo dividiamo e poi facciamo un giro in spiaggia prima di andare via."

Sospira stanco, avevano cercato ovunque, adesso erano a casa di Mark, il bambino non era ancora tornato.

"Sebastian, grazie per quello che hai fatto, Kyle non è ancora tornato, devo tornare a cercarlo, ti accompagno a casa."

"No, non posso andare a casa, voglio trovare il piccolo prima" stava per avviarsi quando vede un taxi fermarsi dinanzi alla casa di Mark e ne esce fuori Kyle e una donna simile all'uomo.

"Le- Leanne?! Sei stata tu a prendere Kyle dall'asilo?" La guarda incredulo.

"Oh che problemi hai fratellino? Lui è mio nipote non ho fatto nulla di male."

"Leanne dovevi avvertire, tu non hai idea di quanto ci hai fatto preoccupare, abbiamo cercato Kyle ovunque, perché non mi hai detto nulla?"

"Perché ho provato a parlarti a telefono, mi hai sempre detto che non avevi nulla e che il bambino stava bene, ma io sentivo che qualcosa non andava e infatti era così" accarezza il piccolo prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo accanto a lui.

Osserva la donna prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul piccolo che gli si era avvicinato, non sapeva nulla della vita di Mark. Osserva Mark sospirare stanco e cominciare a chiamare tutti gli interessati che stavano cercando il bambino.

"Leanne, entra coraggio, Sebastian, anche tu per favore."

"No Mark, io dovrei andare..."

"Sebastian, Sebastian aspetta, io... Posso venire a trovarti?"

Guarda il piccolo accennando un sorriso accarezzandogli i capelli "certo piccolo, tutte le volte che vuoi" osserva Mark sentendo una strana sensazione, non voleva vedere Mark prima che le cose fossero risolte tra lui e Nico, tra tutti e tre loro. Saluta cortesemente la donna prima di allontanarsi.

Prende Kyle in braccio sospirando "bhe Leanne, per quanto ti fermi? Spero resterai qui per un po' dato il lungo viaggio che hai fatto."

Lo guarda sorridendogli "mi fermerò qualche settimana, se per te non è un disturbo."

"Sorellina, non essere stupida, non lo sei mai. Kyle coraggio va a cambiarti, ti faccio un bel bagno e poi ceniamo." Vede il piccolo allontanarsi, adesso che sapeva di poter vedere Sebastian era più sereno.

"Allora, Sebastian? Non è un pilota di F1? Come mai era qui?"

La guarda "abita vicino, Kyle lo ha incontrato, io lo conosco per via del mio lavoro e mi stava aiutando."

"Non sembravate esattamente amici."

"Leanne, è come dico, fidati" sospira.

"Sarà, ma non ne sono così sicura, prepara la cena al piccolo ci penso io."

Sospira vedendo la sorella andare di sopra, non poteva darle spiegazioni, non sapeva ancora darle nemmeno a se stesso.


	17. 17

Nel sonno non faceva che sentire un suono decisamente fastidioso, erano in una settimana tranquilla e ne aveva davvero bisogno dopo tutto quello che stava passando, doveva ammettere che non vedere e non sentire ne Mark ne Nico gli faceva male, ma non sarebbe mai tornato indietro. Alla fine apre gli occhi sentendo che quel rumore altro non era che il campanello.

"Arrivo, arrivo" si alza appena sbuffando e scende di sotto ancora assonnato aprendo la porta e trovandosi dinanzi l'ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere "p-papà?" Alza un sopracciglio.

"Ma che cosa fai? Non sei ancora vestito?" Entra in casa e si guarda attorno "bhe non mi sembra che qualcosa sia fuori posto qui."

"Ma che cosa stai insinuando? Non capisco a che cosa ti stai riferendo."

"bhe semplicemente a tutte le storie che ultimamente sento raccontare sul tuo conto."

"Ma... Non capisco di che cosa stai parlando."

"Ah no e allora questo che cos'è?" Gli getta addosso un giornalino che lo vede afferrare al volo e lo vede chiaramente sbiancare.

"Come... Cosa diamine significa?"

"Non saresti tu a doverlo spiegare a me?" Si avvicina e lo guarda duramente "non ci posso credere, ho fatto così tanto solo per permettere a mio figlio di avere più uomini a cui correre dietro?"

"Papà" lo guarda ferito dalle sue parole "la stagione per me sta andando bene, come puoi dire o pensare realmente una cosa così?"

"BASTA" lo vede sulsuttare e gli strappa il giornaletto dalle mani stracciandolo furente, nel frattempo fuori aveva cominciato a piovere copiosamente e le nuvole scure minacciavano che non sarebbe finito tanto presto. "Non sono mai stato più deluso in vita mia" rimane sorpreso nel vedere gli occhi del figlio riempirsi di lacrime anche se erano evidentemente adirati.

"Sei cattivo..."

"COSA?"

"SEI CATTIVO E QUESTE PAROLE NON TE LE PERDONERO' MAI."

"SE HAI INTENZIONE DI COMPORTARTI COSI' E DISONORARMI SENZA DARMI ASCOLTO ALLORA NON FARTI PIU' VEDERE."

"QUESTA E' CASA MIA MA FINCHE' CI SARAI TU NON MI FARO' VEDERE" prende dei vestiti che aveva lasciato la sera prima sul divano e li indossa velocemente prima di uscire di corsa senza nemmeno richiudere la porta e senza nemmeno prendere un ombrello. Non poteva credere che adesso stesse succedendo anche quello, ma non bastavano già i suoi problemi? 'Mio padre non mi ha mai capito... Ma proprio adesso?' Supera di corsa varie persone senza notare che il piccolo Kyle, insieme ai suoi fedeli amici Shadow e Simba, erano fra questi e non sentendo tutti i tentativi del piccolo di chiamarlo.

"Ragazzi secondo voi che cosa gli è successo?" Si avvia nella direzione della casa del suo amico e nota un uomo che non aveva mai visto così decide di correre via per andare a cercare Sebastian, non poteva non ricordare che stava piangendo.

Era andato in un parco abbastanza lontano da casa sua, a pensarci bene era quello dove aveva incontrato per la prima volta il piccolo Kyle. si siede proprio dove il piccolo era, per ripararsi dalla pioggia passandosi una mano sul volto. "No... Io non torno a casa, tanto non mi capirebbe mai quindi non ha nessun senso..."

Guarda l'ora, non poteva crederci che suo figlio facesse sul serio, eppure alla fine era già molto tardi ma di lui nemmeno l'ombra. Decide di andare a casa di quell'uomo che era sempre visto con suo figlio ultimamente, doveva parlargli e vedere se Sebastian era scappato per rifugiarsi da lui. Una volta arrivato suona immediatamente sentendo una voce che lo fa accomodare e vedendolo scendere e arrivare in salotto da lui.

"Salve, posso fare qualcosa per voi?"

"Si, come per esempio dirmi dove sia mio figlio!"

"Come scusi?" Lo guarda perplesso, non aveva minimamente idea di chi fosse e che cosa volesse, soprattutto, da lui.

"Si, voglio sapere dove sta Sebastian" assottiglia lo sguardo.

"Io l'ho visto" era appena andato a casa non trovando il suo amico e volendo avvertire il padre. Aveva sentito quasi tutto ma specialmente che quell'uomo era il padre di Seb. "Quando io l'ho visto stava piangendo, non sono riuscito a seguirlo."

"Maledizione" si volta nuovamente verso l'uomo dopo aver ascoltato il bambino "è tutta colpa tua e di quel maledetto Rosberg se lui è scappato via! E adesso come farò a trovarlo?"

"Non si preoccupi, adesso chiamerò Nico magari è da lui..." Non lo sentiva da molto ma doveva sapere dove fosse Sebastian, avvia una chiamata e, anche se sente la voce seccata di Nico, questa cambia immediatamente quando gli chiede di Seb spiegandogli del padre e concludendo con il fatto che non si sappia dove fosse finito. Appena riagganciato torna dai due "signor Vettel per favore aspetti qui o a casa di vostro figlio, io esco a cercarlo e prometto che lo troverò ok?" Si volta verso la sorella che era rimasta perplessa ad ascoltare tutto sui gradini poggiata al corrimano. "Leanne, tu per favore aspetta qui e avvertimi se per caso si fa vedere" vede la donna annuire prima di correre fuori a sua volta senza prendere nemmeno un ombrello ma adesso non gliene importava nulla, voleva solo trovare il suo Sebastian.

"Andrò a casa, magari è già tornato" si alza e vede il piccolo raggiungerlo affermando che sarebbe andato con lui per aspettare Sebastian, forse suo figlio non veniva usato ma provavano davvero affetto per lui.

Si era stancato di stare seduto in quel tubo di cemento ma non aveva una reale scelta. Non voleva tornare a casa, non voleva e non poteva perché ci sarebbe stato bisogno di spiegare troppe cose e non era il momento, anche perché non poteva spiegare quello che non sapeva nemmeno dire a se stesso. "Maledizione" si lascia sfuggire l'ennesimo singhiozzo passando una mano sul volto "dai su Seb... Non piangere non serve a nulla" cerca di accennare un sorriso e poi lancia un urlo sentendo qualcosa spingersi contro di lui e nota i due cani di Mark. "Shadow, Simba! Ciao piccolini miei" apre le braccia e li stringe anche se erano completamente fradici "siete venuti a cercarmi? Come siete dolci" sorride vedendoli fare le feste, almeno non era più solo.

Ormai erano ore che stava cercando il ragazzo e quando vede una sagoma in lontananza corre chiamandolo ma si ferma notando che era Nico. "Nico..."

"Mark" si guarda attorno "dov'è Seb?"

"Non lo so ma... Sono felice che tu sia qui lo sai?" Accenna un sorriso e lo vede ricambiare dall'altro uomo.

"Io lo cerco da questa parte, ok Mark? Appena uno di noi lo trova informiamo l'altro" lo vede annuire e corre via, non voleva nemmeno pensare di non ritrovarlo.

"Va bene Nico" sorride e poi corre verso un parco continuando a chiamarlo ma vedendo poi solo i suoi due cani che corrono verso di lui. "Hey voi due, ma perché non siete a casa?" Li vede andare verso un tubo e li segue vedendolo e sentendo il cuore alleggerirsi "Seb..." 

"Mark...?"

Si inginocchia vicino all'apertura guardando quel viso, che aveva imparato ad amare, così stupito diventare ostinato e rifiutare la mano che aveva porso verso di lui "Seb, siamo tutti preoccupati, lo sai non è vero? Non fare così e andiamo a casa." Vede che non gli risponde e sente la voce di Nico.

"Mark sei li? Hai trovato Seb?"

"Si Nico è qui" si alza e lascia che sia l'altro a inginocchiarsi.

"Ma... Sei qui anche tu Nico?" come era possibile? Loro due adesso avevano fatto pace?

"Ciao Seb" sorride dolcemente, era così felice che lo avevano ritrovato, aveva davvero temuto di averlo perso "su andiamo a casa, Mark ha ragione, non puoi certo rimanere qui no?"

"No..." adesso li vede entrambi inginocchiati li, ma infondo quanto poteva durare prima che succedesse nuovamente l'ennesimo casino? E non aveva certo dimenticato quello che Lewis gli aveva detto.

"Seb, non essere stupito, se sappiamo che sei scappato è perché tuo padre è venuto a casa mia per vedere se tu fossi li, ma tu non puoi saperlo."

"Cosa? Papà è venuto da te?"

"Si, e una volta che mi ha detto che eri scappato ho chiamato Nico per vedere se eri con lui e poi abbiamo deciso di venire a cercarti. Credimi tuo padre mi è sembrato molto triste e anche preoccupato perché non sapeva tu dove fossi."

"Dai Seb, torna a casa con noi non essere così ostinato" porge la mano al ragazzo vedendolo poi stringerla e guardarli entrambi una volta che si era rimesso in piedi scoppiando a piangere poggiandosi a Mark e tenendo lui stretto per un braccio mentre continuava a chiedere scusa per qualcosa che, a quanto pare, nessuno di loro capiva.

Ormai era notte fonda, era tornato a casa con il bambino ma lo vedeva assonnato "non preoccuparti sali in una delle camere e va a letto, è davvero molto tardi." Sentiva ancora la pioggia 'che ragazzo sciocco, poteva almeno prendere un ombrello maledizione.'

"No signore non temete, io voglio aspettare il ritorno di Seb-" si volta e sente la porta di casa aprirsi e suo padre entrare "papà" si alza e corre da lui "lo hai trovato?"

Si alza a sua volta e li raggiunge "allora? Lui è con te?" Lo vede entrare stando vicino a quel Rosberg "sei stato con quel-"

"No, non tragga conclusioni affrettate, ci siamo incontrati mentre lo cercavamo e abbiamo sentito poi i cani abbaiare e ci hanno condotto da lui." Accarezza i suoi piccoli vedendoli fare festa e andare da Kyle che li coccola ulteriormente.

"Va bene, tanto come avevo detto lui è tornato, infatti è per questo che non mi sono nemmeno preoccupato."

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace molto papà, ma non potevo dirti tutto quello che stava accadendo."

Lo vede sorpreso e poi scuote la testa sentendo un groppo in gola "ma figurati, non pensarci, adesso vado a prepararti un bagno caldo, starai congelando, poi ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare. Nico, Mark, perché non vi fermate qui? Potete dividere la camera di sopra mentre il piccolo dormirà con Sebastian" sale di sopra scoppiando a piangere una volta che era arrivato alla vasca sentendosi finalmente tranquillo di riavere suo figlio li.

Finalmente era a letto, il freddo della pioggia lo aveva lasciato dopo quel bagno ma avvertiva ancora che la notte era particolarmente fredda. Accenna un sorriso accarezzando la testa del piccolo che stava vicino a lui, era veramente un bambino adorabile. Si alza piano e prende delle coperte extra.

Si erano messi a letto, non aveva nessun problema a condividerlo con Nico essendo un matrimoniale, ma non riusciva a dormire e sentendolo muoversi capisce che lo stesso è per lui "Nico, Stai dormendo?" Lo sente immobilizzarsi prima che arrivi la risposta.

"No."

"A cosa pensi?"

"A Seb naturalmente. Non sopporto che stia così male per tutto questo."

"Stavo pensando la stessa cosa" lo vede mettersi a sedere e guardarlo "io sono innamorato di lui e lo so che la cosa ti scoccia ma non posso fare diversamente" lo vede annuire "che ne pensi se lasciamo perdere il nostro orgoglio e giochiamo ad armi pari? Accetti?"

Accenna un sorriso e annuisce stringendo la mano che gli porge "si, accetto."

"Allora posso tornare a farti interviste senza essere sbranato o almeno rischiare questo?" Lo sente ridere e si rilassa del tutto.

"Si va bene, e scusami" sussulta sentendo la porta aprirsi e vedere Sebastian che la spalanca del tutto con il piede sussultando nel vederli svegli lasciando cadere varie coperte imbarazzato.

"Oh ma siete ancora svegli?" Li guarda arrossendo appena "io, non è che apro sempre così la porta, ma fa freddo e non vi ho dato le altre coperte e quindi..." Li sente scoppiare entrambi a ridere "ma cosa ridete? Siete davvero maligni." Gli fa una sorta di linguaccia prendendo le coperte e lanciandole addosso a loro, divertito, prima di chiudere la porta con un sorriso ben evidente, lo stesso che ha anche quando si corica nuovamente e stringe a se il piccolo. Se le cose non erano tornate alla normalità almeno si poteva dire che erano di molto migliorate.


	18. 18

Erano passati un paio di giorni da quando avevano fatto pace e trascorso la sera da Sebastian, ne erano successe di cose, una volta tornati a casa avevano notato che Simba non stava troppo bene, l'avevano portato dal veterinario e avevano appreso che purtroppo andava operato. I primi giorni era stata dura, adesso sembrava stare meglio ma non era ancora nel pieno delle forze. Fino ad ora non era stato un problema, anche se lui lavorava aveva sempre chi si occupava del cane, ma oggi, purtroppo, nessuno sarebbe stato a casa, era il giorno libero della domestica, Leanne doveva fare delle commissioni e lui doveva lavorare. Accarezza il cane vedendo che Shadow era sempre al suo fianco ma non solo, nemmeno Kyle lo abbandonava.

"Papà, papà io oggi non voglio andare all'asilo, voglio restare a casa con Simba e Shadow, non voglio che stiano da soli."

Sospira scuotendo la testa "no Kyle, non se ne parla nemmeno, non puoi saltare l'asilo" gli accarezza i capelli vedendolo rattristarsi "coraggio piccolo non preoccuparti, a me sembra che stia già molto meglio, appena torno a casa lo porto a controllo dal veterinario ok? Vedrai che domani sarà guarito."

"Ma papà..."

"Non fare capricci, coraggio, li terremo qui tranquilli con cibo e acqua."

"Non preoccuparti Simba, vedrai che cercherò di tornare a casa il prima possibile."

Esce in terrazza per distendere un po' i muscoli, era una bella giornata di sole, alla fine le cose sembravano andare meglio, almeno erano tornati a parlarsi tutti. Sapeva che Simba era stato operato, era stato Kyle a chiamarlo e avvisarlo, aveva visto il cucciolo subito dopo l'intervento gli aveva fatto tanta pena, tremava tutto, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato poi a trovarlo quando Kyle fosse tornato dall'asilo.

"Tesoro, che ci fai qui in terrazza?"

Si volta verso di lui sorridendogli, alla fine suo padre aveva deciso di fermarsi un po' a casa sua, la cosa gli aveva fatto piacere, voleva potersi chiarire per bene con lui. "Nulla in particolare papà, stavo solo godendomi un po' il sole, tutto qui, poi passo a vedere come sta Simba."

"Oh quel bel cucciolone? Vedrai che starà bene non preoccuparti."

Aveva chiesto a Nico di fare un'intervista speciale, tutti avevano potuto notare il leggero attrito tra loro. Ovviamente anche se Lewis aveva detto che potevano usare la sua casa loro avevano preferito scegliere una zona neutra in modo che non riconoscessero la zona e si aggiungessero voci alle voci. "Grazie pe avere accettato Nico, ci tenevo davvero a fare questa intervista con te."

Sorride "anche io ci tenevo, sai Mark, ho notato che da quando ti sei innamorato di Sebastian sei diventato più sereno, più dolce, tutta quell'aura cupa che avevi intorno sembra dissolta."

Sussulta per poi scuotere appena la testa "ma no cosa dici..."

"Credimi Mark, è così, e credo che te ne sia reso conto anche tu, Mark, indipendentemente da chi di noi conquisterà davvero il suo cuore dobbiamo essere leali tra noi."

Ride "sei abbastanza in gamba per essere un mio rivale, mettiamoci a lavoro amico" ridono allontanandosi assieme.

Era rimasto nascosto ad ascoltarli, era uscito di casa a sua volta annoiandosi se Nico non era nei dintorni, non lo sopportava, non sopportava che Nico non si togliesse dalla testa quel dannato Sebastian. Avrebbe impedito in ogni modo ai due di mettersi assieme. Era sovrappensiero quando uno dei suoi uomini si avvicina a lui con aria allarmata.

"Signor Hamilton, signor Hamilton" lo raggiunge di corsa quasi senza fiato "mi spiace signore, devo dirle che purtroppo la sua casa è stata rapinata."

"Che cosa?" Osserva Nico che lo vede preoccupato "amico tu fa quello che devi, io devo raggiungere casa immediatamente."

Vede Lewis andare via e si volta verso Nico "purtroppo ci sono questi ladri in giro, è pericoloso, spero faccia attenzione."

Stava tornando di corsa dall'asilo, era preoccupato per i suoi cani, arriva a casa, chiudendo la porta, affrettandosi a raggiungerli. "Simba, Shadow, come va?" Li vede ancora accucciati li nella cuccia e si avvicina per accarezzarli. "Oh ma voi avete le ciotole vuote, devo mettervi subito qualcosa da mangiare." Cerca di arrivare alla dispensa dove il padre aveva messo il cibo, era in alto dove i cani non potevano arrivarci ma in questo modo non poteva arrivarci nemmeno lui. Si volta verso i due guardandoli dolcemente "non preoccupatevi piccoli, adesso vado da Sebastian e gli chiedo di venire ad aiutarmi ok? Faccio subito." Si affretta ad uscire di casa andando a scontrarsi con due loschi figuri che lo sgridano perché doveva stare attento, nella foga di andare da Sebastian dimentica di richiudere la porta. Arriva da Sebastian e gli chiede se, per favore, poteva venire da lui per aiutarlo a dare da mangiare ai cani perché era stato messo troppo in alto per lui.

Sorride abbracciando il piccolo per poi vedere anche il padre salutarlo con dolcezza"ma certo piccolo, adesso vengo a casa con te" stava per uscire quando sente bussare alla porta e nota che sono Nico e Mark. "Ragazzi, ma cosa ci fate qui?"

"Dato che Nico non può tornare a casa dato che la polizia la sta analizzando, si insomma non so se sai che Lewis è stato rapinato, abbiamo deciso di passare a farti un saluto prima di rincasare, ma tu Kyle che ci fai qui? Non dovevi essere a casa?"

"Oh non rimproverarlo, lui è andato a casa ma non arriva al cibo per i cuccioli ed è venuto a chiamare me, comunque mi dispiace per Lewis."

Stava guardando il telegiornale, stava parlando dei ladri, richiama i ragazzi e suo figlio facendo loro notare che stavano mostrando che era stata rapinata un'altra casa, o meglio, che avevano provato ma erano stati catturati.

Si avvicina appena alla tv sgranando gli occhi "oh no, ma quella è casa mia!" Si volta verso Kyle, era spaventato e chiedeva dei due cani, dovevano assicurarsi stessero bene ma per ora si riteneva fortunato il bambino non fosse la.

"Che cosa fai ancora qua? Corri a casa no? Devi assicurarti di che danno hai ricevuto, e tu Sebastian va con lui potrebbe avere bisogno di aiuto." Vede tutti uscire da casa e torna a guardare la tv, da quel che aveva capito erano stati proprio i cani ad abbaiare e ad attirare l'attenzione di una pattuglia che passava di la.

Arrivano di corsa a casa, l'entrata era tutta devastata, si guarda attorno venendo poi fermato da alcuni uomini che gli chiedevano che volesse fare. "Questa è casa mia, mi faccia entrare" si fa spazio guardandosi attorno, i cani non erano nella cuccia.

Si guarda attorno spaventato avvicinandosi poi ad uno degli uomini "mi scusi ma, ha visto Simba e Shadow?"

"Chi?"

Si avvicina "mi scusi, sono i nostri cani."

"Oh, fino a poco fa il cane nero era qui, ma non abbiamo mai visto l'altro."

"Capisco" si guarda attorno notando che il bambino stava cominciando a piangere ma la polizia stava cercando se i ladri avevano nascosto li le cose quando essi erano sopraggiunti. Sente graffiare alla porta e corre seguito dal bambino, vede Shadow che graffiava alla porta della cucina, la apre vedendo che Simba era chiuso li, probabilmente avevano pensato di chiuderli ma con Simba erano riusciti solo perché non era in forma. "Bravo Shadow, hai protetto la casa e il tuo amico, ora lo portiamo dal veterinario, anzi vi porto entrambi così sto più sicuro che non abbia fatto male a nessuno dei due."

"No signore mi spiace, essendo questa casa sua dovremmo fargli un paio di domande."

"Oh capisco... Ma..."

"Se vuoi posso portarli io Mark, il piccolo potrebbe venire con me."

"Dici davvero Nico? Ti sarei grato."

"Ma no figurati" sorride e stava per uscire quando Sebastian attira la loro attenzione.

"Scusate, vedo qualcosa spuntare fuori, la, dal ripiano più alto."

Si avvicina dove indicava il ragazzo e sale su di un ripiano tirando l'oggetto, era una borsa, la aprono e dentro vi era tutto ciò che era stato rubato. "Fantastico" osserva il ragazzo "essendo stato lei a trovarla per primo mi dovrebbe seguire in centrale."

"Eh? Oh si va bene, non c'è problema."

Sorride, che bello le cose stavano andando per il meglio "ok Kyle, allora noi due andiamo ok?"

"Si" sorride seguendo velocemente Nico.

In centrale avevano chiamato Lewis che era arrivato velocemente, aveva confermato che quegli oggetti fossero suoi prima che entrambi venissero rilasciati. Stava per allontanarsi quando si sente richiamare da lui. "Cosa c'è?"

Lo guarda serio "non mi piace che giri intorno a Nico, non voglio lo destabilizzi, la cosa non cambia io non rinuncio a lui."

"Non mi pare di averti chiesto nulla."

"Volevo solo essere chiaro, adesso scusami ma vado di fretta, comunque grazie ancora per aver trovato le mie cose." Sale in macchina ripartendo velocemente.

Dopo aver risolto le cose legali va a casa di Mark per aiutarlo a metterlo a posto tutto, vede che anche suo padre decide di aiutarli e non solo, anche Nico e Lewis erano li. Il lavoro non era facile ma l'atmosfera era rilassata e allegra. Leanne e Kyle si occupavano di preparare da mangiare e da bere per tutti, sorride distraendosi nel guardare i due ragazzi, sui quali era confuso, ridere e scherzare tra loro.


	19. 19

Non ci poteva credere, era la penultima gara e stava per confermarsi campione, non lo avrebbe mai pensato tempo prima e gli viene da sorridere pensando che anche Mark gli disse lo stesso. Lo aveva visto a distanza mentre parlava con alcuni della sua troupe e decide di andare li per prenderlo un po' in giro e per salutare anche il piccolo che aveva portato anche i suoi due cani. Dopo quel giorno, infatti, non li lasciavano mai soli. Nota che lo aveva visto e aveva accennato un sorriso quando improvvisamente entrambi si voltano verso Lewis che sentono urlare come un matto contro Kyle.

"Possibile che tu non sappia tenere a bada i tuoi cani? E poi dov'è tuo padre? Maledizione non lo capite che qui stiamo cercando di lavorare?" Cerca di prendere in braccio il piccolo per allontanarlo dal paddock quando sente uno dei cani saltargli addosso e spingerlo sull'asfalto procurandogli un taglio al ginocchio "maledetto!"

"Hey Lewis" attirato da tutto quel chiasso aveva deciso di controllare e aveva trovato l'inglese su tutte le furie con il figlio di Mark. "Vieni che ti do una mano a disinfettare quella, non preoccuparti vedrai che è solo superficiale."

"Oh grazie Nico" prende la sua mano rialzandosi e voltandosi verso il piccolo "e tu bada bene che non devi mai più venire qui senza permesso, ok?"

"Calmati adesso" si era avvicinato e aveva preso in braccio il piccolo "ti comporti come se fossi il padrone di tutto il posto, ma non lo sei capito?"

"Mark se hai un minimo di rispetto per questo mondo n-"

"Avanti, avanti" sorride frapponendosi fra Lewis e Mark" che ne pensate di smettere di litigare voi due? Potremmo andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare tutti assieme no?"

"Si è una bellissima idea Nico" si rilassa "allora sai cosa? Ho intenzione di offrire io per tutti" ride.

"No grazie ma io declino l'invito Lewis" sorride a Kyle "andiamo a prendere un gelato che ne pensi? Magari Seb si unisce a noi" sorride al ragazzo che lo ricambia annuendo e guarda anche Nico divertito che scuote la testa divertito a sua volta.

"Bhe allora magari sia gelato per tutti quanti, che cosa ne pensate?"

"Io ci sto" ride e mette giù il piccolo "o ma sei vuoi puoi sempre divertirti con lui" ridacchia.

"Ma dai non essere atroce" sente la mano di Lewis afferrarlo e si volta.

"Bhe perché non andiamo a prendere per davvero qualcosa solo io e te mh?"

"Dai Lewis, non facciamo gli asociali" si libera dalla sua presa e poi si avvicina agli altri ma vedendo Lewis andarsene furioso e non unirsi a loro. "Lew..."

"Ah lascialo andare vedrai che gli passerà" gli da una pacca sulla spalla e si avviano per prendere qualcosa tutti assieme.

Non poteva crederci che alla fine Nico lo avesse abbandonato per andare con quelli e, specialmente, con Sebastian. Si, era fin troppo sicuro che il motivo principale per cui era andato era quel maledetto.

"Lewis? Come mai così serio?"

Sussulta appena e si volta "oh Fernando" accenna un sorriso quasi crudele e si avvicina a lui "nulla, nulla solo che pensavo che Seb e Mark sono veramente diventati molto uniti, non è così?"

"Cosa?" Stringe appena un pugno e poi scuote appena la testa "vuoi per caso dire che si vedono ancora?"

"Oh non lo sapevi? Bhe scusa era così tanto evidente secondo me" alza le spalle "ormai porta anche sempre suo figlio qui."

"Bhe... Magari parlerò con Sebastian" accenna un saluto veloce e se ne va vedendolo, proprio come aveva detto Lewis, mentre salutava Mark e il piccolo prima di andare in scuderia. "Sebastian" lo vede voltarsi e sorridere.

"Ciao Fernando che bel-"

"Non pensare che sono qui per fare quattro chiacchiere amichevoli" fa una risata amara. "Ma allora credi che io sia uno stupido? Non ci credo lo frequenti ancora più di prima! A quanto pare Lewis aveva ragione" si allontana quando vede il ragazzo avvicinarsi. "Te lo ripeto ancora una volta, devi stare lontano da lui, sono stato chiaro?" Si allontana non notando nemmeno che una monoposto era appena uscita dal box prendendolo in pieno facendogli battere la testa pesantemente nell'urto.

"FERNANDO" non era riuscito nemmeno a spiccicare parola mentre lo spagnolo lo accusava, compreso l'avvertimento che gli muore in gola quando vede il corpo dell'uomo riverso sull'asfalto. "CHIAMATE AIUTO" per fortuna l'ambulanza che era sempre presente non aveva tardato ad arrivare e lui lo aveva seguito in ospedale vedendo poi arrivare un po' tutti.

"Seb va tutto bene?"

"Mark..." Sente un medico uscire e corre subito da lui dicendo ad entrambi che per fortuna non era nulla di grave e che alla fine aveva subito solo delle contusioni. "Oddio meno male" guarda verso Mark "sai, forse tu dovresti andare a parlare con lui."

"Perché?" Lo guarda sorpreso.

"Vedi, alla fine lui era venuto a parlare con me perché preoccupato di qualcosa che ha sentito su noi due e penso che sia giusto che tu parli con lui" accenna appena un sorriso "io aspetterò fuori, per favore assicurati che stia bene."

"Va bene" accenna un sorriso entrando e vedendo ancora l'uomo privo di sensi. Si siede finché non si sente chiamare "finalmente ti sei svegliato eh?" Era bello vederlo nuovamente sveglio.

"Che cosa... Come facevi a sapere che ero qui scusa?"

"Bhe sai non è che non girino le voci, e poi Sebastian è stato il primo ad avvertirmi" lo vede sorpreso e sorride "vedi, lui è stato con te per tutto il tempo ed è ancora fuori" si siede sul letto vicino a lui. "Noi ci siamo visti qualche volta ma non c'è nulla fra noi ok? E poi non scordare che lui ti considera un amico, è stato molto preoccupato per te sai?"

"Davvero?" Ci pensa "mi spiace non volevo accusarlo, lo sai che io ti credo e se mi dici che le cose stanno così non posso che darti ragione" afferra piano la sua maglia e lo tira piano a se chiudendo gli occhi ma sentendo che lo bacia solo sulla fronte. "N-non mi baci?"

"Mi spiace, vedi per me sei solo un caro amico" chiude appena gli occhi ma lo sente parlare in tono piuttosto allegro e lo guarda stupito.

"Bhe non ho motivo di affrettare le cose" sorride ampiamente "bhe immagino che adesso tu debba andare dal piccolino, mi raccomando salutamelo tanto e per favore di a Seb che mi farebbe davvero piacere vederlo."

"Oh ma sicuro, lo farò" sorride, non se lo aspettava ma era meglio così "si, adesso vado e ci vedremo presto ok?" Lo saluta uscendo sentendo appena un singhiozzo sospirando, sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare riportare a Seb il suo messaggio ma chiedendogli di dargli solo qualche minuto.

"Papà posso andare a trovarlo anche io?" Guarda verso Sebastian "posso?"

"Ma certo."

"Va bene allora, io e Nico prendiamo qualcosa per tutti ai distributori ok?"

"Si va bene" li vede avviarsi e sente una mano afferrarlo e poi nota Lewis assottigliando lo sguardo "ma guarda che coincidenza, devo parlarti."

"Pensa che ti cercavo per lo stesso motivo" viene raggiunto da due ragazzi che non conosce, probabilmente amici suoi.

"Kyle senti, meglio che vai da papà io arrivo subito" lo vede annuire e correre via e torna a guardare il ragazzo dinanzi a lui. "Non ci posso credere, mi hai messo Fernando contro, un colpo più basso non me lo potevo aspettare."

"Bhe a me non importa nulla di voi due."

"Allora nemmeno che è ricoverato qui?"

"No! Io sono qui solo perché sapevo che ti ci avrei trovato e voglio dirti chiaramente ancora una volta che devi stare lontano da Nico, lo vuoi capire si o no?"

"No non lo voglio capire a quanto pare, e se permetti adesso vado da Fernando" si volta ma sente uno dei due afferrarlo per il braccio e strattonarlo "ma che fai? Così mi fate male!"

"Bhe amico a quanto pare hai bisogno di una bella lezione."

"Sebastian."

Vede il piccolo kyle e sorride "Kyle" si libera e corre da lui prendendolo in braccio e vedendo arrivare subito Nico e Mark, a quanto pare il piccolo aveva percepito che era in pericolo.

"Lewis ma che cosa stai facendo qui a quest'ora?"

"Nulla Nico, io stavo solo scambiando quattro chiacchiere con Sebastian."

"Lewis... Io non penso che tu debba continuare a minacciarlo, se ero di pessimo umore e stavo male non era colpa sua ma colpa del mio orgoglio, quindi ti prego di smetterla." Lo vede abbassare la testa e poi rialzarla con sguardo freddo, anche se nei suoi occhi c'erano delle lacrime "Lew..."

"Va bene farò come vuoi" 'Nico io sono innamorato di te e non mi arrenderò mai e poi mai.' Gli da una piccola spallata e corre via seguito poi dai suoi amici.

"Lewis!"

"No lascialo perdere Seb" sorride "su va da Fernando, ricordi che ti voleva vedere no?"

"Si" sorride e poi corre in camera dell'uomo bussando e vedendolo sorridere rilassandosi "come stai Fernando?"

"Che bello vederti Seb."

"Io, io devo chiederti scusa."

"Ma cosa dici? Sono io che te lo devo chiedere, adesso Mark mi ha detto come stanno le cose e quindi non ho motivo di tenercela con te" sorride sinceramente. 

"Ne sono felice Fernando" era davvero felice di poter parlare nuovamente in modo tranquillo con lui.

Ormai erano passati giorni da quel bruttissimo incidente e adesso erano tutti riuniti in un bar per bere qualcosa per la guarigione di Fernando, era bello vedere che stavano tutti così tranquilli ed era anche divertito dal vedere Nico e Mark battibeccare divertiti su non sapeva cosa anche se sospettava fosse l'età di Mark. Avrebbe voluto, se possibile, che le cose fossero sempre andate così.


	20. 20

Stava accompagnando suo figlio all'asilo, lo vedeva particolarmente felice ma era normale, oggi non era una giornata qualsiasi ma era il compleanno del bambino.

"Allora papà, non dimenticarti che questa sera dobbiamo andare a casa di Sebastian, ci ha chiesto di festeggiare li il compleanno così che potesse preparare tutto per non distogliere te dagli impegni, lo ricordi vero?"

Sorride guardandolo "ma certo Kyle, lo ricordo, ora vai coraggio o farai tardi" lo affida alla maestra e riceve una chiamata importante, gli avevano chiesto se non potesse preparare un'articolo per domani sull'imminente chiusura del campionato. Aveva accettato ma solo poi si rende conto che sarà difficile potersi liberare in tempo per il compleanno del piccolo. "E adesso come faccio? Non posso davvero rinunciare a questo lavoro."

Aveva finito di preparare la colazione e chiama suo padre, aveva deciso di rimanere fino a fine campionato, in caso di vittoria lo avrebbero raggiunto anche il resto della famiglia. "Papà non vieni a mangiare?" Nota che stava spolverando "ma che fai?"

Lo guarda per poi indicare la stanza "sto pulendo, poi dobbiamo cucinare no? Non viene qui il piccolo per il suo compleanno?"

Ridacchia "ma papà, abbiamo tutto il tempo per cucinare e pulire."

"Ma perché fare tutto alla fine?"

Ride "dai muoviti vieni a mangiare:"

"Simba Shadow coraggio andiamo, passiamo a trovare Sebastian e Norbert, così gli facciamo vedere tutti i regali che mi hanno fatto all'asilo" stringe a se il pacco "sono davvero tanti, è bello fare gli anni." Bussa alla porta vedendo Norbert aprirgli con un sorriso.

"Ciao piccolo, sei arrivato eh? Coraggio vieni vieni" lo fa entrare con i cani e lo fa accomodare.

"Norbert, Norbert guarda quanti regali mi hanno fatto" si avvicina a lui dandogli i vari pacchetti.

Sorride cominciando a guardare i vari regali accarezzando i capelli del piccolo "ma guarda tu che bei regali che ti hanno fatto, e quanti" sorride "sembra che ti vogliano davvero bene eh?"

Rientra a casa sorridendo vedendo il piccolo già li "ciao Kyle, sei già qui, perfetto sono uscito proprio per comprarti un regalo" sorride porgendogli il pacco

"Un regalo per me? Oh grazie Sebastian cosa è?" Lo prende e comincia a scartarlo vedendo poi Simba uscire e Shadow seguirlo di corsa "ehy, Simba Shadow ma dove andate?"

"Oh no, non ho chiuso la porta, ma non si sono mai allontanati da te non me lo aspettavo" vede il bambino partire all'inseguimento e fa lo stesso dopo essere stato esortato anche da suo padre.

Stava correndo per raggiungerli arrampicandosi su una piattaforma quando scivola cadendo in una piccola buca non riuscendo a muoversi. "Shadow, Simba, vi prego aiutatemi, non riesco a muovermi, aiuto."

Si spaventa vedendolo cadere e stava per correre quando vede i cani raggiungerlo per primi e tirarlo fuori dalla buca. Sorride intenerito dalla scena, per molti potevano essere solo animali ma per Kyle erano come fratelli, anche loro non avrebbero mai abbandonato il bambino, lo sapeva.

"Grazie amici" si siede per terra abbracciandoli con forza "sapevo di poter contare sempre su di voi, come lo scorso anno. Vi ricordate vero? Papà era a lavoro e non è potuto venire a casa in tempo per il mio compleanno, ma io non ero solo, insieme noi tre abbiamo fatto una bella festa." Sorride accarezzandoli sul muso. "Papà ha detto che vi ha trovati abbandonati e quindi non sappiamo quando siete nati e non possiamo festeggiare il vostro compleanno, che peccato." Si alza abbracciandoli "io sono stato molto felice di ricevere tanti regali, è stato bello anche che Sebastian se ne sia ricordato."

"Kyle" lo vede voltarsi verso di se e gli sorride "dici che non sanno quando sono nati vero? Allora che ne dici se festeggiamo il loro compleanno insieme al tuo?" Accarezza dolcemente i cani.

Lo guarda sorridendo felice "è una bellissima idea Sebastian!"

Sorride chiamando suo padre per avvisarlo che aveva raggiunto il bambino e trovato i cani così che non sarebbe stato in pensiero. "E adesso andiamo a casa coraggio così cominciamo a preparare tutto per questa sera."

Sospira, aveva provato ad avvisare più e più volte il bambino ma a casa non rispondeva nessuno, Leanne era ripartita per tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia. Aveva provato a chiamare anche Sebastian ma nulla, il ragazzo non rispondeva al cellulare. "Non ho più tempo per avvisarli, purtroppo adesso devo fare l'intervista, farò un'ora di ritardo circa spero il piccolo non si offenda."

Stava cercando di aiutare come meglio poteva senza essere di ostacolo a loro "sarà la festa più bella di sempre."

Sorride vedendo il piccolo aiutando il figlio a preparare le pietanze per la festa imminente, guarda l'orologio notando che mancava davvero poco alle sei di sera. "Tra poco dovrebbe arrivare suo padre giusto?"

Annuisce "si dovrebbe essere qui ormai." Aspettano ancora e ancora ma ormai era passata quasi un'ora. Sospira e chiama al suo cellulare ma a rispondere non è Mark ma un collega. Lo informa che l'uomo sta tenendo un'intervista molto importante. "Cosa? Davvero si è impegnato con il lavoro? Senta mi faccia il piacere di passarmelo subito." Aspetta che l'uomo raggiunga Mark, nel frattempo aveva detto a suo padre che gli avrebbe raccontato tutto appena avesse avuto modo di dire un paio di paroline a Mark, sente la sua voce al telefono. "Ah Mark sei tu, mi spieghi cosa stai facendo esattamente?"

Chiude gli occhi "mi dispiace Sebastian, è colpa mia lo so, non proverò ad inventare alcuna scusa, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore."

"Un favore? Cosa? Ma stai scherzando?" Era davvero furioso, come poteva aver accettato di lavorare anche il giorno del compleanno di suo figlio? Si calma man mano che lo sente parlare, a quanto pare aveva le sue ragioni, Mark per farsi perdonare aveva deciso di invitare qualcuno in più e rendere tutto più allegro. Sorride attaccando il cellulare dopo averlo salutato e si volta verso di loro.

"Perché ti sei calmato tutto di colpo?"

"Papà ho calcolato che ho comprato davvero poche cose per questa sera, ti va di comprare altra roba, abbiamo tempo Mark sarà qui tra circa trenta minuti, si scusa tanto per il ritardo."

"Immagino avrà avuto le sue ragioni, va bene andiamo a fare la spesa, coraggio Kyle, Simba e Shadow, andiamo."

Guarda i ragazzi che aveva riunito, a modo loro avevano avuti tutti il modo di legarsi al piccolo. Nico, Fernando, Janson... Erano sempre stati carini con lui. "Davvero vi va di venire alla festa del piccolo?" Si volta verso Janson sentendolo parlare.

"Ma certo Mark, una festa è proprio quello che ci vuole, e poi lo sai che vogliamo bene al piccolo Kyle." Ridono avviandosi tutti a casa di Sebastian.

Il figlio aveva detto che doveva rimanere a casa per sistemare delle cose così era uscito lui e il piccolo insieme, aveva comprato altre cose e poi si volta a guardarlo. "Che succede piccolo?"

Lo guarda un po' tristemente "avevo detto a papà di essere puntuale, perché ha fatto tardi?"

"Piccolo, ha delle responsabilità, sono sicuro non lo avrebbe fatto se avesse potuto evitarlo, coraggio andiamo a casa." Lo prende per mano. Arrivati a casa nota che tutto era buio, si chiedeva come mai dato che le zone intorno erano illuminate, si avvicina col piccolo ed entra in casa chiamando il figlio.

Era entrato in casa quando sente tanti scoppi e le stelle volanti volare ovunque, accendono la luce e non solo vi era Sebastian ma anche il papà e tanti amici a cantare tanti auguri per lui. "Papà, ragazzi, grazie" si avvicina al papà.

Si inginocchia alla sua altezza sorridendogli "piccolo, mi dispiace se sono in ritardo, ho dovuto necessariamente svolgere un incarico, ma come vedi insieme a me sono venuti anche loro perché ti vogliono tanto bene Kyle." Lo abbraccia.

Abbraccia il padre e poi si guarda attorno, vi erano tante decorazioni adesso "grazie, grazie a tutti quanti" sorride e li abbraccia uno per uno.

Guarda suo figlio "lui ti aveva avvisato?"

Sorride "solo con la chiamata di poco fa."

Li guarda, erano uomini e ragazzi impegnati col lavoro in ogni secondo della loro vita, nemmeno per Mark doveva essere facile, doveva crescere da solo il bambino e in più occuparsi di lavorare, forse era stato un bene che Sebastian avesse incontrato il piccolo. Erano persone molto migliori di quello che poteva apparire tramite lo schermo. "Coraggio, adesso cuciniamo qualcosa di buono e mangiamo siete d'accordo?" Li sente parlare dicendo che erano davvero affamati e gli sorride decidendo di cucinare.

"Papà posso dire qualcosa per ringraziare?"

"Ma certo tesoro, parla pure" gli sorride accarezzandogli i capelli.

Li guarda ad uno ad uno "allora, vorrei ringraziare tutti voi, sono felice, questo è il compleanno più bello della mia vita, quando sarò grande prometto di ricambiare facendo una festa bella per il bimbo di papà e Sebastian."

"Tesoro ma cosa dici?"

Si volta verso suo padre e lo vede confuso, si volta nuovamente verso Kyle, si sentiva arrossire, era piccolo e non sapeva che lui e Mark non potevano averne.

"Dunque e poi, poi, a si papà mi ha detto che sono più grande di un'anno e che quindi non devo più fare capricci." Lo vede sorridere ma aggiunge "ma io non so se ne sarò capace."

Sospira divertito sentendo tutti intorno ridere, si danno da fare per cominciare la festa sentendo tutti applaudire il piccolo e fargli i complimenti per il discorso, fa lo stesso e lo abbraccia prima di avvicinarsi a Nico e Sebastian per aiutare.

Sorride osservando il suo papà, era il giorno del suo compleanno e il papà gli aveva detto che era concesso esprimere un desiderio. Il suo desiderio era che Sebastian e il suo papà non litigassero mai più, che fossero sempre più vicini e che, un giorno, avrebbe potuto chiamare anche Sebastian papà.


	21. 21

Non ci poteva credere, alla fine era arrivato il momento dell'ultima gara il che voleva dire che quel ragazzino si sarebbe veramente consacrato come campione della formula uno? Non poteva crederci, era quasi divertente se pensava al giorno in cui si erano incontrati e il modo in cui parlavano. Col tempo aveva potuto constatare che, invece, Sebastian era molto migliore e non solo non ne era più infastidito ma addirittura se ne era innamorato. Era questo che adesso lo stava facendo pensare, aveva deciso che se lui avesse vinto... Se si fosse confermato campione, allora gli avrebbe dichiarato i suoi sentimenti una volta per tutte. Sospira vedendo che ore erano, era a lavoro da molto e ci sarebbe stato per tutto il giorno e anche la notte se necessario anche se, ovviamente, non gli piaceva che Kyle fosse solo. Almeno sapeva che andava ogni giorno da Sebastian e che passava li le sue giornate anche se notava quanto impegno ci mettesse per aspettarlo nella notte. "Povero piccolo..."

Sorride appena sente il campanello e vede entrare i due cani seguiti dal piccolo ma qualcosa non andava, il piccolo sembrava essere mogio e nonostante gli prepara il pranzo ne mangia davvero pochissimo. "Hey Kyle, ma sei sicuro di stare bene? Non mi sembri in gran forma sai?"

"No Seb sto bene, non preoccuparti ho solo sonno, aspetto che papà venga a casa sai... Si impegna molto per questa ultima gara." Parlava mogio, la verità è che non si sentiva per nulla bene ma non voleva dirlo a Sebastian perché lui ne avrebbe parlato al padre e al momento non voleva che nulla lo disturbasse. Passa come sempre tutta la giornata con lui ma non fa praticamente nulla e lascia che Sebastian si prepari mentalmente, sarebbe stata di li a una settimana e non poteva certo arrendersi, immaginava il suo nervosismo. Quando sente un tuono a distanza si alza e chiama i cani, era meglio rincasare.

"Piccolo" lo guarda stupito "non preoccuparti poi ti accompagno io" fa per alzarsi ma viene bloccato da lui che dice che non fa nulla e che farà presto. "Ah... Ok, ma domani allora ci vediamo sempre qui per pranzo ok?" Non lo convinceva davvero oggi.

"Si va bene" si avvia alla porta vedendosi seguito e alza la testa.

"Mi raccomando Kyle, vai a letto e non aspettare papà, capito?"

"Si va bene" anche se lo prometteva sapeva che avrebbe fatto esattamente il contrario non sapendo che il padre non sarebbe, per nulla, tornato.

"Va bene e allora ci vediamo domani, va bene?"

"Ho detto di si" lo borbotta appena e si avvia verso casa cercando di mantenersi il più stabile possibile non notando nemmeno lo sguardo perplesso di Sebastian che continuava a guardarlo dalla porta di casa. Una volta a casa si mette sotto le coperte, resta seduto non volendo addormentarsi ma sentendosi male. "Papà... Papà" si alza e esce fuori correndo nel prato vedendo che non c'era nessuno e che doveva solo aver immaginato. "Papà" crolla sull'erba sotto il temporale non avvertendo nemmeno i cani che stavano cercando di svegliarlo che che poi scappano fuori cercando di chiamare aiuto andando a casa di Sebastian cominciando ad abbaiare e a graffiare la porta.

Stava parlando con suo padre di tutto quello che era avvenuto e si stava rilassando quando sente quei rumori e corre alla porta "Kyle?" Apre ma nota solo i due cani e guarda verso il padre notando che sembravano volerli portare a casa loro.

"Presto Sebastian, prendiamo una macchina, saprai dove abitano no?"

"Si papà" corre immediatamente cercando di non bagnarsi troppo e fa entrare i cani guidando il più velocemente possibile e lasciando l'auto al cancello, da quando la badante non veniva più il piccolo stava sempre con lui finché il padre non rincasava, perché diamine lo aveva fatto tornare a casa. Corre in preda al panico con il padre sentendolo gridare e vedendo il bambino riverso sul prato bloccandosi sentendo il corpo tremare. "KYLE" vede il padre correre dal piccolo "presto papà portalo in casa." Si avvia di corsa e prende subito il tutto per asciugarlo e gli mette un pigiama caldo mettendolo poi a letto e vede il padre correre per andare a telefonare ad un medico mentre lui si siede sul letto difianco al piccolo. "Kyle, cerca di riprenderti... Come ti senti piccolino mio? Ti prego cerca di riprenderti" era così in pena, non pensava che ne sarebbe stato così sconvolto ma sentiva come se kyle ormai gli appartenesse, almeno in parte. "Per favore Kyle, rispondimi."

"Seb, io devo correre in ospedale, qui le linee non funzionano" non aspetta nemmeno la risposta e corre immediatamente cercando il primo medico e parlandogli immediatamente chiedendogli di correre perché era in gioco la vita di un bambino, non poteva pensare a quanto fosse pallido.

La visita dura un bel po' e quando si avvicinano al medico il referto non è certo dei migliori.

"Il bambino ha una brutta influenza e rischia anche una polmonite" li vede entrambi pietrificarsi ma continua. "Nei bambini la polmonite è molto pericolosa, per il momento gli ho fatto un'iniezione ma se la febbre persiste dovremo ricoverarlo." Si avvia alla porta "per ora torno all'ospedale ma domani tornerò per vedere come sta e comportarmi di conseguenza."

Stava accarezzando la fronte del piccolo e lo sente chiamare il padre, sembrava così disperato "papà resta con lui, vado ad avvertire Mark" si alza e si avvia alla porta.

"Ma, Sebastian! Sai almeno dove sia?"

"Si, è ancora in ufficio."

"Va bene ma prendi la macchina."

"Certamente non temere" corre in macchina e si avvia, sapeva di andare anche fin troppo veloce ma non poteva fare nulla, non poteva nemmeno pensare di perdere il suo piccolo Kyle. "Dio mio ti prego..." Corre nell'ufficio e lo chiama a voce alta vedendolo perplesso "oh Mark."

"Sebi, ma che cosa ci fai qui?" Si avvicina preoccupato e sente le sue mani sulle sue braccia.

"Oh Mark ti prego devi tornare a casa... E' successa una brutta cosa a Kyle, si è ammalato e rischia una polmonite."

"UNA POLMONITE?" Lo lascia e si avvia di corsa sentendo solo Sebastian corrergli dietro e dirgli che aveva la sua auto. Una volta a casa corre subito nella camera del piccolo notando gli occhi di Norbert, era furioso e non poteva certo dargli torto. "Kyle, amore mio."

"DOVE SEI STATO FINO AD ORA?"

"Papà guarda che non si stava divertendo ma era a lavoro."

"Non me ne importa! Non si può stare fuori fino a tardi lasciando un bambino così piccolo da solo!"

Si fa spazio evitando l'uomo "la prego di scusarmi" si siede vicino al figlio accarezzandolo piano.

"Il dottore ha detto che le sue condizioni dipenderanno da come supererà la notte."

"Cosa?" Sente il piccolo chiamarlo e cerca di parlargli ma sente Norbert dire che non può sentirlo.

Erano ore ormai che il piccolo era in quelle condizioni, era sceso per preparare del caffè ma quando sale, Mark, lo avverte che il padre si era addormentato e che poteva stendergli almeno qualche coperta addosso ed è quello che fa prima di vederlo bere il caffè. "Mark, devi essere molto stanco anche tu perché non provi a riposare un po'? ci sono io vicino al piccolo."

"No non preoccuparti, non ne ho bisogno."

"Ma domani hai una giornata impegnativa e dovresti dormire... Magari solo un'oretta."

"Seb, tu dovresti essere stanco e meriteresti di dormire un po'" lo vede sorridere e avvicinarsi assicurandogli che stava bene. "Sono stato uno stupido, dovevo essere io il padre e preoccuparmi per lui e invece è stato il contrario."

"Io sono sicuro che lui prova molto affetto per te, ti considera più di un padre e sei tutto per lui." Lo sente appoggiarsi addosso arrossendo "m-ma cosa" si volta e lo vede addormentato contro di lui e anche se in imbarazzo non si sposta, non lo voleva svegliare e si appoggia con la testa contro la sua chiudendo gli occhi.


	22. 22

Ormai era l'alba, nota che Mark dorme ancora appoggiato a lui, avevano trascorso tutta la notte così ma non se la sentiva di svegliarlo, notava che era davvero stanco. Si volta di scatto verso il bambino, sentiva che stava chiamando suo padre, forse era sveglio e stava ancora male? "Kyle, piccolo."

Si sveglia notando il figlio stretto a quel Mark, si mette in piedi avvicinandosi ai due, voleva vederci chiaro una volta per tutte. "Sebastian, Mark, adesso dovete spiegarmi come stanno le cose davvero, lo merito." Vede l'uomo aprire gli occhi confuso ma, almeno, si distanzia da suo figlio, anche se non sembrava consapevole che stesse dormendo poggiato al figlio.

Si sveglia sollevandosi istintivamente, non riusciva a capire che cosa stessero dicendo "Sebastian?"

Guarda suo padre e poi Mark scuotendo la testa "papà hai frainteso, stava solo dormendo, non abbiamo quel genere di rapporto cosa cre-" si volte verso il bambino, adesso chiamava il padre quasi disperato implorandolo di non andare via "povero piccolo, avrà ancora la febbre alta" gli terge la fronte con un panno umido, guardandolo, posizionando poi il termometro.

Va in cucina per prendere altro ghiaccio, oggi aveva un colloquio importante, non voleva mancare alla parola data, ma non poteva lasciare suo figlio, aveva solo lui al mondo.

Raggiunge Mark guardandolo, poteva notare che era davvero pensieroso, sapeva che aveva da fare, era un uomo sempre molto impegnato, sapeva che aveva bisogno di impegnarsi assiduamente nella sua carriera "Mark, devi andare a lavoro, preparati, oggi dovevi vedere delle persone importanti non è così?."

Si volta verso di lui guardandolo quasi incredulo "Sebastian io..."

"Lavoro? Come può pensare al lavoro in un momento come questo? Suo figlio sta male, ci sono cose più importanti, saltare un colloquio non lo ucciderà, suo figlio sta davvero male Sebastian."

"Papà ma è possibile che tu non capisca? Credi davvero che se Mark potesse scegliere abbandonerebbe Kyle? Ma a lui questo lavoro serve, deve mostrare di essere competente, deve mostrare di saper cogliere ogni opportunità, lui lavora per dare una vita degna a Kyle, per mantenere questa casa, per permettergli di studiare e non privarsi di niente. Per avere tutto questo è costretto, però, a dei sacrifici, sacrifici che Kyle capisce e accetta pur essendo piccolo."

"Sebastian..."

"Mark, preparati, preparati e vai a quel colloquio, io so che otterrai tu il lavoro, è davvero importante lo so, hai lavorato tanto per questo, non preoccuparti per Kyle ok? Ci siamo noi con lui, non sei solo, non siete soli."

Lo guarda per poi annuire "va bene, va bene Sebastian, grazie" guarda il padre di Sebastian.

"Coraggio, vai, non fare tardi, noi faremo tutto per il piccolo."

"Mi dispiace darvi disturbo, io ora vado, vi ringrazio" bacia il piccolo sulla fronte "coraggio piccolo mio, devi lottare, devi guarire tesoro, papà torna subito" guarda ancora una volta i due prima di uscire.

Sorride guardando poi suo padre "chiami tu il dottore?" Lo vede sorridere e annuire e si avvicina al piccolo, aveva misurato la febbre e aveva solo poche linee.

Il medico era arrivato piuttosto velocemente, stava controllando il bambino, lui e suo padre si erano messi da parte dopo avergli passato il termometro come gli era stato chiesto.

"Mh, bene molto bene, sembra che il piccolo si stia riprendendo davvero bene, non avrà bisogno di essere ricoverato, è fuori pericolo ormai."

"Oh Kyle, hai sentito piccolo?" Lo accarezza dolcemente tra i capelli "devo avvertire Mark, devo dirgli che il piccolo sta bene, non voglio che stia in pensiero. "Prova a chiamarlo per poi sospirare "accidenti, non risponde."

"Sebastian, non era molto lontano vero? Raggiungilo se riesci, almeno starà tranquillo no?"

Annuisce e poi prende la macchina, fortuna sapeva dove andare, sperava di raggiungerlo prima del colloquio, si sentiva davvero stanco, aveva bisogno di riposare ma doveva parlare con Mark, doveva avere quel lavoro, doveva. Arriva al luogo dell'appuntamento ma fanno di tutto per impedirgli di entrare, non poteva demordere e alla fine sfugge alla sicurezza ma viene fermato da un' altro uomo, sembrava lavorare li. "Mi scusi io, devo recapitare un messaggio importante a Mark Webber" nota che l'uomo lo squadra attentamente e, alla fine, lo riconoscono e lo lasciano passare, arriva proprio mentre Mark stava per entrare e lo chiama.

Si volta terrorizzato alla sua voce "Sebastian, dimmi, è successo qualcosa a Kyle?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "vai tranquillo Mark, Kyle è fuori pericolo."

Lo guarda per poi stringergli le mani, si sentiva così felice "avrò quel posto Sebastian, ci riuscirò."

Cerca di mangiare ma era in pensiero, voleva vedere suo padre "per favore mi porti da papà?" Lo guarda "lui avrà quel posto di lavoro, vero?"

"Piccolo mio, non posso, devi guarire, ma sta tranquillo il tuo papà è davvero tenace, avrà quel posto di lavoro" cerca di imboccarlo ancora ma non ne voleva sapere.

"Ti prego, ti prego, voglio vedere il mio papà, voglio essere li per congratularmi con lui, sto bene" si alza in piedi.

"Piccolo, io non so se posso..." Lo guarda e poi si decide, voleva il piccolo fosse li per suo padre, era importante per lui. Lo avvolge bene per tenerlo al caldo per poi andare verso il luogo, aveva sentito da Sebastian dove andare.

Si sentiva davvero stanco, stava per addormentarsi ma cerca di rimanere sveglio, voleva esserci quando Mark sarebbe uscito, qualsiasi fosse la situazione, vi erano davvero molti candidati e solo uno sarebbe stato scelto, stava davvero pregando affinché fosse lui, lo meritava. Si volta sentendo la voce di suo padre e del bambino e allo stesso momento lo vede uscire e sorridere. "Mark..."

"Ce l'ho fatta" guarda suo figlio preoccupato ma Norbert gli spiega che si è sentito subito bene e che l'ha voluto raggiungere immediatamente, si avvicina a loro stringendo il piccolo chiudendo gli occhi "piccolo mio."

Li guarda accennando un sorriso per poi sedersi, era stanco, davvero stanco, non aveva dormito, aveva sonno, chiude un minuto gli occhi, adesso c'è Mark, voleva davvero congratularsi con lui, gli si stringe contro e quel bacio viene così naturale, si allontana da lui e non vede più nessuno ma sente la voce di Mark, sente Nico, lo stavano chiamando? Sente poi Kyle e suo padre Norbert, ora più reali. Apre gli occhi sussultando, era stato davvero solo un sogno? Perché erano tutti preoccupati? Si guarda attorno, ovviamente Nico non era li, era stato davvero solo un sogno. Non era più sulle sedie, ma sul letto "ma allora era un sogno?" quel bacio era un sogno? Che confusione.

"No non è stato un sogno."

Arrossisce sentendo le parole di Mark "cosa?"

"Ho avuto davvero quel posto" sorride avvicinandosi a lui con Kyle.

"Oh, certo il posto" sorride "sei stato davvero fantastico Mark, congratulazioni."

"E' grazie a te e tuo padre Sebastian, per esservi presi cura del piccolo Kyle."

Arrossisce di più "ma io non ho fatto niente" sorride vedendo il piccolo venirgli incontro e lo stringe a se con affetto "Kyle."

"Sebastian, sono felice che tu stia bene."

"Oh piccolo, e io lo sono per te, davvero tanto credimi" lo abbraccia con più forza sorridendo sereno.

Li osserva e sorride a sua volta, Sebastian era davvero dolce con Kyle, e poi, lo doveva ammettere, era bellissimo quando sorrideva.


	23. 23

Erano partiti tutti per andare all'ultima tappa. Si erano messi d'accordo sul fatto che sarebbero arrivati tutti una settimana prima così da gestire ogni cosa con calma. Essendo che stavano praticamente nella stessa zona avevano deciso di partire tutti insieme e una volta nell'hotel salgono a sistemare i propri bagagli nelle camere e si ritrovano loro quattro nella hall. "Allora Sebastian come va con i preparativi per l'ultima gara?" Sorride e lo guarda poi, non poteva credere che quel moccioso stesse per vincere la sua ultima gara o meglio, lui lo sperava ormai, così si sarebbe classificato primo e sarebbe stato un campione mondiale "non ci avrei mai creduto sai?"

"Ah ma grazie Webber ahahah ma che pessimo uomo puoi essere mai eh?" Sorride e alza le spalle "bhe mettiamo che sono un po' indietro e devo controllare meglio i dati ma non penso veramente che tu sia messo meglio di me con tutti gli impegni mediatici che stai prendendo sai?"

Ride e scuote la testa "non metterti sulla difensiva non ho mosso nessuna critica sai?" Lo guarda quasi con dolcezza prima di sentire il padre di lui schiarirsi la voce "bhe comunque sono sicuro che ce la farai."

"Esattamente Sebastian" non sarà facile ma non devi mai demordere figlio mio."

"Lo farò papà" sorride e vede che Kayle sembrava un po' giù di morale "hey piccolino che cosa succede?"

Vede Sebastian e sorride "io... Bhe vedi io pensavo che non ho mai visto il mare e mi piacerebbe poterci andare anche solo qualche giorno... Ho notato che c'è uno qui vicino, potremmo arrivarci che cosa ne pensi papà?"

"Oh io... Bhe piccolo non posso... Come abbiamo appena detto ho molti impegni mediatici e devo vedere la scaletta e programmarla per le varie giornate."

"Ma non può non vedere mai il mare!" Perché non ci vai tu Seb?"

"Ma papà io..." Guarda il piccolo tristemente.

"Ah si, i dati e sei indietro, bene allora sapete cosa? Domani ti ci porto io piccolo."

"Cosa? Sul serio?" Lo guarda felice e va fra le sue braccia "grazie, grazie, grazie ahahah."

La mattina presto erano partiti per andare a passare una settimana in una casa al mare che aveva prenotato. Per fortuna era vero e non era molto lontano da dove alloggiavano i piloti e non ci sarebbero stati di certo problemi "allora Kyle che ne pensi?"

"Io... Io penso che sia favoloso ahahah mi piace! Possiamo fare già un bagno per favore?"

"Ma si che possiamo haha, poi andremo a fare un bel pranzo che cosa ne pensi?"

"Siiiii" ride e si mette immediatamente il costume nella camera che aveva preso prima di correre a giocare con alcuni bambini che, a quanto pare, erano qui per lo stesso motivo.

Sospira e poggia altri fascicoli che la Red Bull gli aveva dato guardando fuori 'chi sa se Kyle sta già dormendo, spero che papà riesca a stargli dietro, ormai sono quasi quattro giorni che non lo vedo' accenna un sorriso, gli sarebbe piaciuto essere al mare con il piccolo e anche con Mark. "Ma Sebastian che cosa vai a pensare" scuote appena la testa sentendosi rosso e inizia a rileggere immaginando che infondo anche Mark era in pena per lui e decide di scrivere un messaggio per vedersi nella hall in cui scende subito e lo vede arrivare poco dopo "hey Mark."

"Ciao Seb" sorride e si siede "che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Io... Bhe, nulla mi chiedevo solo se tu fossi preoccupato per lui."

"So che è in ottime mani, non temo, so che tuo padre è responsabile" guarda fuori dalla finestra notando che è notte "ti va... Di prendere qualcosa?"

"va bene, nulla di alcolico però" ride e poi cerca di rilassarsi pensando che Mark avesse ragione ma non sopportava di non sapere nulla, ormai era legato al bambino come se fosse lui stesso un genitore, lo sapeva benissimo. Improvvisamente sente il cellulare squillare e risponde immediatamente vedendo che era il numero del padre "papà finalmente ti fai sentire ma come mai a quest'ora?"

"Non ora Sebastian! Stasera Kyle era molto agitato e non ne voleva sapere di dormire, voleva suo padre e poi, poi diceva di volere te, vi chiamava entrambi piangendo ma sono riuscito a calmarlo, il problema è che sono tornato a controllarlo ma nulla, nel senso che non è in camera sua! Raggiungetemi presto, io controllo sulla spiaggia, io... Fate presto."

"papà ma... COME HAI POTUTO PERMETTERE CHE ACCADESSE UNA COSA DEL GENERE?"

Stava andando in camera con Lewis per riposare quando sente Sebastian urlare e corrono da loro "hey ma che cosa succede?"

"Kyle non è più con mio padre!" Guarda preoccupato verso Mark "che cosa facciamo Mark?"

"Dobbiamo stare calmi prima di tutto."

"E non dobbiamo perdere tempo Mark! Prendiamo l'auto così saremo in poco tempo da loro no? Hai detto che è il lido nelle vicinanze dell'hotel?"

"Si esatto Lewis, presto andiamo" si alza e corre all'auto con loro tre sperando davvero che il suo piccolo non fosse annegato "sono un padre orribile, voleva solo andare a vedere il mare non mi costava nulla."

"Non dire così Mark, noi lo ritroveremo." 'Speriamo solo che non si sia fatto niente' si volta verso la strada guardando le luci sulla strada sfrecciare mentre Lewis premeva maggiormente l'acceleratore.

Ormai il figlio sarebbe arrivato a breve e lui non aveva mai smesso di cercarlo, stava camminando lungo degli scogli quando sente un pianto e corre sperando che non fosse ferito notando che stava solo seduto a piangere e lo stringe forte "ma... Ma Kyle, che cosa hai fatto? Perché?"

"I -io sono solo, sentivo la mancanza di papà e di Sebastian e volevo tornare a casa ma mi sono perso e, e ho avuto così tanta paura" singhiozza e si stringe a lui con forza.

"Lo so, lo so ho capito ma non puoi fare di testa tua piccolo mio, lo sai che ti vogliamo bene e che stiamo in pensiero non è vero?"

"S -si lo so."

"Adesso chiamerò loro e potrò tranquillizzarli ok?" Sorride e poi guarda verso la riva e gliela indica "noti? Sta sorgendo il sole."

"E' così bello, scusa se ti ho fatto arrabbiare." Sente poi la voce di Sebastian e si gira "SEBASTIAN" sorride felice ma poi nota il padre furioso.

"COME HAI POTUTO FARE UNA COSA COME QUESTA?" Si vede raggiungere anche dagli altri tre ma sente Norbert fermarlo.

"Basta Mark! Non lo sgridare, so cosa hai passato e come ti sei sentito ma ci ho già pensato io va bene?"

"Kyle non devi fare sempre a modo tuo." Si avvicina e lo stringe prendendolo in braccio "lo sai che anche Lewis, Nico e Seb erano preoccupati per te?"

"Mi dispiace moltissimo" vede Sebastian sorridere.

"Non preoccuparti piccolo mio" sorride e poi lo prende a sua volta sentendo Lewis parlare.

"Bhe già che siamo arrivati fino a qui perché non prendiamo dei costumi e facciamo un bagno? Anche se perdiamo una giornata di lavoro non penso che ci farà male no?"

"Sai cosa? Sono pienamente d'accordo con te amico."

"Ovvio Nico, non dico mai scemenze" ride con tutti gli altri per poi dirigersi ad un negozio vicino, almeno le cose sembravano essersi messe apposto senza nessun aiuto particolare.


	24. 24

Stava finendo di discutere con la sua squadra riguardo la prossima gara, presto sarebbe diventato campione del mondo se avesse mantenuto la concentrazione necessaria. Dopo lo spavento con Kyle, Nico, aveva deciso di stare in una villa li vicino per rilassarsi prima della chiusura del campionato e consentire a Mark e Kyle di fare altrettanto. Finalmente anche lui poteva partire, non aveva potuto con loro a causa di questi ultimi incontri con la squadra, ma adesso era veramente libero quindi si avvia verso la propria stanza per preparare il tutto e partire a sua volta, non vedeva l'ora. Era arrivato all'ascensore quando dentro vede Fernando "Fernando, ci sei anche tu? Credevo che fossi il solo a non essere ancora partito."

Ride "eh no Sebastian, anche io non sono ancora partito, avevo delle ultime cose da sbrigare ma, se vuoi, potremmo partire e fare il viaggio assieme?"

"Oh si, non ho davvero voglia di stare da solo, dammi solo il tempo di preparare uno zaino con qualcosa per questi giorni" non erano molti ma almeno si sarebbero rilassati un po'.

Guarda Kyle e si avvicina a lui accarezzandolo tra i capelli "piccolo che cosa ti succede? Perché te ne stai qui fuori seduto in giardino?"

Guarda il padre e poi abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo "papà perché Sebastian non è venuto con noi?"

"Bhe tesoro, Sebastian è davvero molto vicino a vincere il titolo mondiale di F1, è una cosa molto importante e deve essere preparato."

Sorride "papà, ma a te piace Sebastian, vero?"

Guarda il figlio accennando un sorriso, era davvero molto sveglio ma pur sempre piccolo, chissà se capiva davvero in che senso a lui piaceva il ragazzo "si Kyle, è davvero un bel ragazzo, adesso però vieni a mangiare coraggio."

Aveva preparato il pranzo con Lewis, era davvero uno dei più cari amici che avesse, si conoscevano davvero fin da piccoli, porta tutto in tavola porgendo un piatto al piccolo con tutto già tagliato, chissà quando sarebbero arrivati gli altri ragazzi.

Aveva preparato lo zaino e scende di sotto vedendo che Fernando lo stava già aspettando e accenna un sorriso "scusa, ho fatto tardi?"

"No no, anche io sto qui da appena un minuto, guido io o tu?"

Ride "è davvero indifferente amico, ho solo voglia di staccare la spina per qualche momento" sale in macchina lasciando a Fernando la guida, era davvero impaziente di vedere la villa, ci voleva qualche ora e, essendo che era appena passata ora di pranzo, sarebbero arrivati prima del calare del sole. Aveva voglia di rivedere Kyle e non solo "non vedo l'ora di essere li."

"Nico ti va se andiamo a fare un giro nel bosco? Io e te intendo, qui è tutto sistemato, potremmo passeggiare in riva al fiume no?"

Ride "wow Hamilton, sembra quasi una passeggiata romantica sai?"

"Ho mai detto che non lo era?" Ride e corre via vedendo il biondo che lo seguiva.

Lo raggiunge e nota che, come suo solito, non temeva nulla "Lewis, Lewis non fare il cretino dai, non andare sulle rocce e torna qui, potresti scivolare" Guarda appena verso il piccolo sentiero che portava a casa sua, chissà se si erano messi in viaggio o meno.

Nota Nico distratto e salta nuovamente sulla sponda avvicinandosi a lui in maniera quasi minacciosa " te ne importerebbe davvero qualcosa eh? T'importerebbe davvero se cadessi in acqua?"

Si riscuote dai suoi pensieri voltandosi verso di lui, quando si era avvicinato così tanto? "Cosa? Ma che stai dicendo Lewis? Certo che me ne importa, tu per me sei davvero importante."

"Quanto importante Nico? Perché per me lo sei da tempo, molto più che un semplice amico" si avvicina facendolo indietreggiare fino a bloccarlo contro un albero.

"Lewis..."

"Io ti amo Nico..."

"Coraggio Sebastian siamo quasi arrivati, vedrai che ne è valsa la pena di lasciare la macchina li e arrivare a piedi per fare loro una sorpresa" si blocca notando la scena per poi afferrare Sebastian "no fermo, aspetta."

"Ma che succede?" Sgrana appena gli occhi vedendo Nico contro l'albero, Lewis lo teneva bloccato dalle sue mani che teneva da una parte e dall'altra del ragazzo, nessuno dei due sembrava forzato dalla situazione.

"Lewis... Io..."

"No, non dire niente per favore" si avvicina a lui baciandolo con amore avvolgendolo con forza tra le braccia per stringerlo a se.

Sgrana leggermente gli occhi a quel bacio, sentiva una strana sensazione al petto, ancora prima di accorgersene lo avvolge con le braccia e ricambia quel bacio spingendosi appena contro di lui prima di sentire un rumore a poco da loro. Si separano e lo vede, era li... "Sebastian..."

Guarda i due, non poteva crederci, tra tutti i momenti dovevano arrivare proprio ora "Nico, è meglio se torniamo a casa."

"Lewis, vai, per favore avviati ok? Io ti raggiungo subito" si avvicina ai due accennando un sorriso "ciao ragazzi, vi stavamo aspettando tutti" nota lo sguardo di Sebastian, per la prima volta non sapeva come decifrarlo.

"Ciao Nico..." Abbassa appena lo sguardo, che cosa significava il bacio di poco fa per lui? Non era stato semplicemente una cosa voluta da Lewis, Nico aveva risposto al bacio.

Li guarda e accenna un sorriso "coraggio, vi faccio strada andiamo" si avvia sospirando appena, stava provando davvero molte sensazioni contrastanti. "RAGAZZI, GUARDATE CHI SONO ARRIVATI, HEY KYLE, C'E' SEBASTIAN VISTO?"

"SEBASTIAN" sorride e corre verso di lui fino a saltargli in braccio.

Ridacchia e lo stringe "ciao piccolo, fa tanto piacere anche a me vederti" nota che Lewis e Nico si guardavano negli occhi, raggiunge la villa sorridendo a Mark, provava davvero un senso di felicità nel rivedere lui e il piccolo. Disfa velocemente le valigie tornando di sotto avvicinandosi a Mark, era da solo a guardare verso un punto indeterminato "ciao."

Si volta appena sorridendo "ciao, va tutto bene?"

Annuisce "si certo, solo un po' stanco dal viaggio."

"Mi dispiace, senti voglio portare Kyle al lago, vieni con noi?"

"Si, vi raggiungo tra un minuto" lo vede allontanarsi e si concede di pensare a quanto era successo poco fa nel bosco, aveva capito da tempo che Lewis provava un sentimento sincero e profondo per Nico, ne era innamorato, ma, a differenza delle volte precedenti, questa volta aveva notato anche in Nico qualcosa di diverso, sembrava davvero ricambiare sinceramente l'affetto di Lewis, forse era ora che anche lui cominciasse ad essere sincero con se stesso. Solleva lo sguardo su Mark che teneva Kyle in braccio, sorride spontaneamente e corre verso di loro, affiancando l'uomo, scambiandosi un sorriso con lui, camminando verso il lago, dopotutto era qui per rilassarsi e lo avrebbe fatto.


	25. 25

Si sveglia notando che era sul divano su cui sembrava essersi addormentato mentre guardava un cartone con il piccolo. Ormai erano quasi le sei di sera, dopo la passeggiata al lago nel pomeriggio si era sentito così stanco da non essersi nemmeno accorto di aver preso sonno. "Ma dove sono tutti quanti?" Si alza e gira un po' per casa non trovandoli decidendo così di andare a vedere se fossero nei pressi del bosco. "Accidenti, non vedo nessuno..."

"Chi c'è? Oh Sebi, sei tu?"

"N- Nico... Hey ciao" non poteva non pensare a quello che aveva visto ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi "io, bhe stavo cercandovi ma vedo che sei solo."

"Si, mi sono separato per fare una passeggiata, vedi stavo pensando che... A quello che è successo ieri e non vorrei che tu fossi preoccupato per questo" lo prende per mano tirandolo appena a se "vieni a passeggiare con me?"

Sbarra appena gli occhi e lo guarda "io, no non ci sto pensando e vedi in realtà vorrei vedere se hanno bisogno di aiuto visto che volevano fare una grigliata se non erro" sussulta e sente la voce del piccolo e si volta sorridendo "ma è Kyle."

"Ma dove sarà mai Sebastian? Uffa... Io voglio stare con Sebastian."

"Kyle! Piccolo sono qui" ride e si avvicina afferrandolo al volo sentendolo gridare al padre che lo aveva finalmente trovato.

"Ah che bello, hahaha, sai ci stavi facendo preoccupare, è tardi e una pulce come te poteva essere in pericolo."

"Oh ma sentilo, ha parlato il super uomo, hahaha, allora dov'eri invece di salvarmi?"

"Bhe sono qui no?" Ride insieme a lui notando che anche Nico sembrava divertito della cosa "comunque stiamo preparando la brace per stasera."

"Benissimo allora posso darvi una mano a fare qualcosa?"

"Oh si!" Si stringe con più forza a Sebastian "io voglio che tu cucini per me Seb."

"Oh davvero? Ma io non sono molto bravo ai fornelli, non so che risultato si possa avere in quanto al sapore piccolo."

"Secondo me tutto quello che cucini tu è sempre buonissimissimo hahaha."

"haha, ok allora mi hai convinto piccolo" lo bacia sulla testa poggiando poi la testa contro quella del piccolo andando dove stavano allestendo, mettendolo giù "devo ammettere che è tutto meraviglioso non pensi anche tu piccolo?"

"Si è così bello che sembra il mondo delle favole" ride e poi lo tira con se per giocare e sistemare finché non fosse stato tutto pronto per cucinare.

"E' stata una bella serata vero? Peccato che il temporale abbia rovinato tutto ma almeno avevamo finito di mangiare" sorride finendo di sistemare i piatti con Mark quando sente Fernando dire che non vedeva Lewis da un po' "cosa?"

"Si, l'ho visto allontanarsi per il sentiero ma temo che non sia ancora arrivato e sono un po' preoccupato."

"Ma... Può essere pericoloso, credo che sia meglio se andiamo a cercarlo."

"Va bene! Per favore Fernando resta con il piccolo noi tre andiamo a cercarlo" esce fuori con Nico e Sebastian e notano che il terreno si era fatto molto sdrucciolevole e che si divideva in due "dannazione e adesso?"

"Semplice, voi salite per il pendio della montagna e io vado per quello del lago."

"Sebastian non p-"

"Non essere sciocco! Su una montagna può essere più pericoloso mentre io farò attenzione al sentiero, forza non c'è tempo da perdere" corre via e comincia a chiamare il nome di Lewis finché non lo sente chiedere aiuto e si sporge notando che l'uomo era scivolato per una scarpata e che l'acqua rischiava di travolgerlo "oddio" si allunga e gli porge la mano "cerca di afferrarla, presto!"

"Non voglio il tuo aiuto..."

"LEWIS, non è il momento forza" nota che sta per scivolare e lo afferra di colpo "adesso devi issarti ok?"

"Non posso Sebastian... Mi sono ferito ad una gamba" geme appena non riuscendo a muoverla.

"Cosa? Accidenti... Ci mancava solo questo."

"LASCIAMI, NON SEI COSTRETTO A SALVARMI."

Sospira e scuote la testa "si hai ragione, posso farlo, così Nico sarà solo mio."

"No, questo non te lo permetto."

"Allora resisti al dolore Lewis, si, bravo così" lo solleva e riesce a tirarlo sopra sentendosi poi spingere in malo modo.

"Vattene adesso, non voglio il tuo aiuto, me la caverò anche da solo."

"Anche con una gamba in quello stato? Ma che cosa ti prende ultimamente?"

"Non capisci che se mi sono cacciato in questo guaio è solo colpa tua? E' solo perché non fai altro che seguire il mio Nico..."

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Io non ho seguito Nico da nessuna parte" sente un tuono più forte e scuote la testa "non adesso... Ne parleremo dopo ok?" Lo vede restare fermo e lo colpisce con forza al volto "bene, se non vuoi venire e restare qui non sarò io a impedirtelo!"

Si appoggia una mano sul volto e poi stringe appena gli occhi "ti ho detto che non posso camminare."

Sussulta e poi lo guarda "si hai ragione, scusami" lo aiuta come può cercando di immobilizzarla con quello che trovava per non fargli sentire dolore e poi se lo issa sulle spalle e si avvia sperando che gli altri due stessero bene.

Appena vede le vicinanze della casa comincia a gridare per farsi sentire e, per fortuna, vede arrivare i due e Nico prende Lewis mentre lui si appoggia a Mark "era scivolato, credo che si sia fatto male" nota che Nico lo porta di sopra e sorride andando poi a sistemarsi anche lui, scendendo solo per salutare il piccolo, notando che era quasi ora di andare a letto "è incredibile vero?" Sorride e si avvicina a Mark e al piccolo "sembra che fuori adesso regni la pace mentre poco prima infuriava quella tempesta pazzesca."

"Hai ragione" si volta verso di lui e lo accarezza appena lungo il braccio "Lewis sta meglio, per fortuna era solo una brutta slogatura ma fra qualche giorno andrà meglio" sorride "sei stato fantastico, ma sai che mi hai fatto preoccupare?"

Ride appena e poi annuisce "bhe almeno adesso sai che anche io posso salvare qualcuno no?"

"Non ne ho mai dubitato Seb" sorride e lo vede in pigiama "immagino che tu voglia andare a letto."

"Oh, io si" sorride e stringe il piccolo "volevo solo salutarvi, passate una buona notte."

"Anche tu" lo vede andare sopra e accarezza i capelli del piccolo 'chi sa se avrò mai modo di parlarti seriamente Seb, e dire che non avrei mai puntato nulla su te, e invece adesso' "dai... Andiamo a letto."


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Stavo pensando di completare la storia con il capitolo 30 anziché il 43. Se per caso volete che porto avanti fino al 43 fatemelo sapere altrimenti la concluderò prima e, se mai vorrò, riserverò gli altri per una futura seconda storia. Grazie per l'attenzione e, spero, buona lettura.

Se ne stava sul letto a guardare le varie foto scattate il giorno prima, erano davvero tante per una sola giornata ma tutte davvero molto belle. Accarezza dolcemente una foto dove vi erano Mark e Nico vicini, si sentiva così confuso, non capiva se era lui che non voleva ammettere a se stesso di aver capito a chi dei due era rivolto il suo sentimento, o se davvero ancora i suoi sentimenti erano divisi tra i due ragazzi, eppure quel bacio nel bosco... "Oh basta Sebastian, è inutile che ti fai tante paranoie, concentrati sulla tua ultima gara!" Scende di sotto notando che erano tutti seduti a tavola e parlottavano tra loro "hey ragazzi, che cosa succede?"

Si volta e accenna un sorriso "Oh buongiorno Sebastian, finalmente ti sei svegliato eh?"

"Mmh, guarda che io non stavo affatto dormendo Mark, mi stavo solo rilassando dato che è ancora presto!" Sente Nico ridere e si volta nella sua direzione sentendolo parlare.

"Stavamo parlando del fatto che io e Lewis, questa mattina, siamo andati a fare spese nel paese qui vicino e abbiamo scoperto che, questa sera, ci sarà una festa. Stavamo pensando di andarci, che cosa ne pensate?"

"Oh una festa? si che bello" si siede a fare colazione con loro e incrocia gli occhi di Nico e sente appena il volto leggermente caldo, si sente tirare e si volta verso il piccolo accennando un sorriso accarezzandolo tra i capelli. "Ciao piccolo."

"Ciao Sebastian, questa sera ti va di stare con me durante la festa?"

"Kyle, lascialo stare ok? Verrai con me alla festa."

"Ma io... Io voglio stare anche con Sebastian."

"Kyle!"

"Oh andiamo, io voglio stare in compagnia di Kyle, quindi non ci sono problemi, questa sera ci andremo assieme, sei felice Kyle?"

"Siiii evviva" ride saltellando contento.

Sorride e poi nota lo sguardo di Nico, sembrava un po' deluso, forse voleva passare un po' di tempo assieme? Bhe poco importava adesso. Subito dopo la colazione va di sopra e prepara il tutto per la serata, stava scegliendo che maglia mettere quando sente bussare alla porta "si?" Apre la porta per poi inclinare leggermente la testa accennando un sorriso "ciao Nico."

"Ciao Sebastian" non sapeva nemmeno perché aveva bussato, non aveva nulla da chiedere dopotutto, Sebastian era stato chiaro, avrebbe passato la serata con Kyle e, di conseguenza, con Mark.

"Che cosa ti prende Nico?" Lo accarezza piano sulla guancia.

Lo guarda negli occhi "ecco, è solo che avrei voluto passare la serata con te."

Sposta la mano "capisco, scusami Nico ma ho intenzione di andare con Kyle alla festa, mi dispiace."

Scuote la testa "no, no figurati, non ha importanza, cambierò programmi."

"Mi dispiace..."

"Davvero Sebastian, non è nulla" lo saluta avviandosi nella propria stanza vedendo Lewis seduto sul proprio letto e sorride. "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "nulla di che... Avevo solo voglia di vederti!"

Era finalmente scesa la sera, avevano evitato di stancarsi troppo nel pomeriggio in modo da essere in forza per questa sera, si erano sistemati alla meglio per non essere facilmente riconosciuti e, ora, si apprestavano ad andare, nota che il piccolo arriva senza Mark "piccolo, dov'è papà?"

"Ha detto che ci raggiungerà più tardi perché ha del lavoro da finire"

"Oh, capisco" un po' era dispiaciuto che l'uomo non sarebbe venuto con loro fin da subito ma l'importante è che sarebbe arrivato poi. Arrivano al paese vicino e cominciano a girare un po' assieme, era davvero bello, aveva sempre amato quando tutto era illuminato a festa, stava per chiamare Nico, per mostrargli una particolare decorazione, ma vede che Lewis lo tira a se per fare un giro assieme. Sente una strana nota di tristezza e gelosia, ma non importava, adesso voleva solo giocare col piccolo e aspettare Mark, sperava solo non avrebbe tardato. Dopo poco più di trenta minuti, finalmente, l'uomo arriva, vede Kyle correre da lui e lo raggiunge a sua volta.

"Papà papà, guarda, voglio giocare la" indica una bancarella dove era possibile vincere dei peluche."

Lo prende in braccio e si volta accennando un sorriso "ma certo, andiamo, guarda ci sono anche Lewis e Nico, vieni con noi Sebastian?" Nota che guardava i due con un accenno di sguardo spento "va tutto bene? Sembri un po' triste questa sera."

"Cosa? Oh no Mark, sto bene, dico davvero" sorride e si avvia con loro alla piccola bancarella.

"SI, SONO UN GRANDE!" Ride e guarda Nico che faceva lo stesso "dai ammettilo, ho vinto il premio più grande."

"Oh ma certo Lewis, anche loro si inchinano a te" ride.

"Ma guarda, mi prendi in giro eh? Bhe allora non te lo regalo."

"Cosa? No non è giusto me lo hai promesso" si volta verso i tre e accenna un sorriso "ciao ragazzi" sussulta quando Lewis gli passa il grande orso e poi ridacchia "lo chiamerò come te, ci stai?"

Sorride "ti piace?"

"Molto" si sposta a lato lasciando che adesso anche il piccolo ci provasse con l'aiuto di Mark e Sebastian, sembravano davvero una bella coppia, visti così sembravano una famiglia.

Arrivati a casa avevano messo a letto Kyle, stava pensando a tutta la serata ora che era finalmente rimasto da solo, gli aveva fatto particolarmente male vedere quei due comportarsi come una coppietta, ma era anche vero che Mark aveva lenito quella sofferenza, poggia la testa al vetro, 'probabilmente ad uno me si addice di più uno come Mark che come Nico.' Lui, proprio come Mark, veniva da una famiglia semplice, ma non era questo il solo motivo che lo metteva in confusione, sapeva che anche Nico, pur essendo di famiglia agiata, non era mai stato arrogante o simile. Chiude gli occhi e accenna un sorriso, al momento non voleva stare a pensarci troppo, aveva voglia di amare e di essere amato, appena finito il campionato avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per pensare a questo fattore con tutta calma.


	27. 27

Stava seduto sul davanzale della finestra a guardare l'alba, nella sera sarebbero dovuti andare via in quanto dovevano prepararsi per le libere. 'Cosa posso fare affinché lui si possa rilassare? Ultimamente mi sembra così nervoso e non capisco per cosa possa essere se non la gara.' Sente dei passi e nota nel letto il piccolo che stava ancora riposando e accenna un sorriso uscendo lentamente andando di sotto. "Ciao, allora non sono l'unico che è già in piedi eh?"

"Oh ciao Mark, mi hai spaventato lo sai?" Ride e alza le spalle versando del caffè per entrambi "no, non sei il solo comunque, ma in ogni caso sono certo che presto scenderanno anche tutto il resto della banda, haha, siamo piloti, o siamo stati tali, quindi non c'è dubbio che i nostri ritmi siano molto incentrati ancora su quello, non pensi?"

"Si, effettivamente" sorride e prende la tazza che l'uomo gli porge "grazie" ne beve appena un sorso guardando ancora fuori sorridendo "hey! Nico, sbaglio o hai detto che per il sentiero montano c'é un bellissimo lago?"

"Mmh? Si esatto, ma sai per raggiungerlo dobbiamo camminare un oretta o due, a seconda del passo che vogliamo avere."

"Benissimo, allora sveglio tutti, tu prendi degli avanzi di ieri e andiamo a fare un bel pic-nic, che cosa ne pensi?"

"Accidenti si! Hahaha, allora mi metto all'opera e riempio un bel cestino e prendo il necessario, falli alzare Mark."

Non era stato facile far alzare tutti e sul volto di Sebastian e di Kyle c'era ancora ombra di sonno nonostante avessero appena raggiunto il loro obiettivo. "Invece di dormire, voi due, perché non vi guardate attorno?"

Sbarra appena gli occhi e la protesta che voleva fare gli muore in gola "ma, questo lago è uno spettacolo haha."

"Sebastian vieni con me, andiamo vicino" corre avanti per poter toccare il lago sentendo che gli correva dietro.

"Vai piano Kyle, l'acqua deve essere gelida e se ci cadi dentro ti congelerai."

"Non fate danni voi due mi raccomando."

"Ma che danni vuoi che facciamo? Possiamo mai prosciugare il lago?"

"Ah Sebastian, secondo me sei in grado di fare molto, e se Kyle è con te non oso nemmeno immaginare" ride sentendo tutti gli altri fare lo stesso.

"Mark resti davvero un tipo antipatico" prende dell'acqua e gliela tira addosso ridendo a sua volta vedendolo alzarsi "hey no! Te lo sei cercato" scappa via sentendosi rincorrere "non fare lo scemo non mi piace chi mi corre dietro."

"Allora fatti acciuffare no?"

"Fossi matto" ride e poi si china di colpo sentendolo inciampare e cadere scoppiando a ridere con lui quando si guardano in faccia.

"Ho sempre detto che mi ammazzerai."

"Si, ovvio, ma te lo sarai cercato e non venire a dirmi di no" guarda verso il lago "è veramente cristallino e gelato."

"Ah si, confermo sai?"

Ride appena "peccato, non potremo fare un bagno."

"No non possiamo fare miracoli" si alza e lo aiuta "dovete arrivare al pieno della forma, anzi, perché non vi allenate un po' nel mentre? Così che poi pranziamo, facciamo qualche gioco e, infine, torniamo a casa per preparare le valigie."

"Sempre così schematico eh Webber?"

"Sempre Vettel, ci sono già troppe cose che non si possono controllare, non pensi?"

"Forse" si alza e sorride sentendo gli altri chiamarli e colpendolo sulla testa "dai muoviti, un po' di allenamento non farà male nemmeno a te" ride e corre via.

"Piccolo impertinente" si alza e poi raggiunge gli altri con lo scopo di far passare una bella giornata a tutti loro.

Avevano finito di fare le valigie ed erano scesi tutti di sotto, eccetto Sebastian. Lo raggiunge di sopra e lo vede ancora affacciato alla finestra "sempre l'ultimo eh?"

Si volta di scatto e poi sorride "hey, bhe e quando lo sarei mai stato eh?"

"Bhe, ammetto che è quello che io mi aspettavo da te, non certo quello che stai per diventare."

"Si, sono un po' nervoso sai? Ma non voglio dubitare di me stesso, del team o della nostra preparazione."

"Mi spiace."

"Eh?"

"Bhe, so che magari volevi rimanere con loro per rivedere tutto fino alla fine e invece Kyle non sopportava la tua assenza."

Scuote la testa "no, non incolparlo sono stato anche io a voler venire a tutti i costi" si avvicina a lui "sai io, avevo tanta voglia di vederti."

"Seb, ma tu..."

"Avevo assolutamente bisogno di vederti, dovevo vederti."

Poggia le mani sulle sue spalle e lo tira a se stringendolo con forza sentendo il cuore che stava per esplodergli "Seb..." Si avvicina a lui vedendolo fare lo stesso finché non sentono il piccolo aprire la porta e si allontanano velocemente 'accidenti.'

Li vede e poi indietreggia appena "accidenti, arrivo sempre nel momento sbagliato" li guarda dispiaciuto sentendo poi Sebastian prenderlo in braccio.

"Su piccolo dobbiamo scendere adesso, non possiamo più far aspettare gli altri" accenna un sorriso a Mark "mi scendi la valigia per favore?" Scende velocemente con il piccolo e sospira poggiando piano il piccolo e poggiando appena le dita sulle labbra, lo aveva quasi baciato e nonostante non fosse avvenuto sentiva un calore immenso dentro di se. Accenna un sorriso e chiude appena gli occhi 'forza Sebastian, prima la gara e il titolo e poi parleremo seriamente con Mark'.


	28. 28

Erano tornati nuovamente alle piste, il bambino era in braccio a suo padre, stava dormendo, si vedeva che era davvero stanco, probabilmente vi erano stati troppo viaggi ma erano stati giorni davvero piacevoli, anche se pochi. Guarda Mark e accenna un sorriso "allora io vado ok? farò il massimo, lo so che sono solo prove libere ma è da qui che possiamo capire cosa possiamo fare per dare il massimo." Sorride e accarezza dolcemente i capelli del bambino prima di raggiungere la scuderia, voleva davvero vincere questo campionato, adesso che Mark e Kyle lo stavano a guardare e facevano il tifo per lui voleva davvero dare il massimo, voleva fossero fieri di lui.

Sorride vedendo Sebastian andare dai suoi e decide di avviarsi in camera, erano le prove libere, gli interessavano ugualmente, certo, ma le avrebbero viste dalla loro stanza, il bambino aveva davvero bisogno di dormire. Stava andando verso il proprio hotel quando vede Nico e cerca di salutarlo ma lo vede ricambiare un po' freddamente prima di andare via, non capiva, da quando erano tornati era così freddo, chissà cosa gli era preso. Arrivato in camera poggia il piccolo sul letto e lo copre per bene accendendo la tv a basso volume.

Non era sua intenzione mostrarsi tanto freddo ma anche lui aveva bisogno di concentrarsi e ci riusciva davvero poco dopo aver visto Sebastian e Mark nel bosco, a quanto pare si era innamorato di lui alla fine, insomma aveva detto chiaramente che era venuto perché lo voleva vedere, sospira e cammina verso il proprio box guardando poi verso il box di Lewis, forse anche lui aveva bisogno di riflettere attentamente sulle cose, dopotutto non poteva dire che l'altro ragazzo gli era completamente indifferente.

Le prove erano state davvero impegnative per il ragazzo, lo aveva visto davvero poco, oggi si sarebbero svolte le qualifiche, lui e Kyle erano venuti per assistere, sperava che prendesse una buona posizione in modo da non essere troppo svantaggiato, li vede partire e nota come Sebastian fosse capace di mantenere freddezza in ogni momento, le prove erano andate piuttosto bene e le qualifiche sembravano promettere un primo posto per il ragazzo Red Bull. Anche le Mc-Laren andavano davvero alla grande, Janson poteva davvero arrivare a sottrargli la posizione? Ammetteva che, in cuor suo, sperava davvero di no.

"FORZA SEBASTIAN, FORZA FORZA CORRI, SEI TU IL PIU' VELOCE!" Stava sulle spalle di suo padre, voleva davvero vederlo vincere e poi avrebbero festeggiato tutti assieme. Sebastian gli era piaciuto fin da subito, aveva sempre voluto fosse perennemente nella propria vita, chissà se potevano davvero piacersi lui e il papà, come due fidanzati, non ci vedeva nulla di male dopotutto. Batte le mani quando lo vede arrivare prima, ormai gli altri non potevano più fare nulla. "E' PRIMO, E' PRIMO, PAPA' SEBASTIAN HA FATTO IL PRIMO POSTO, DOMANI NON LO BATTERA' NESSUNO" ride tutto contento, adesso sarebbero andati a fare l'intervista a Sebastian, il suo papà gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe portato con se.

sorride guardando l'uomo arrivare insieme al piccolo, era incredibile quanto tutto fosse cambiato in un solo anno, si avvicina a lui e scorge lo stesso sorriso anche nell'uomo, era davvero felice che lo avesse visto. Si sente tirare e abbassa lo sguardo per poi vedere il piccolo, lo accarezza tra i capelli prima di tornare a concentrarsi sull'uomo per la propria intervista.

"Allora Sebastian, primo posto eh? Ottimo presagio per domani?"

Era così strano essere formale con Mark, ma doveva ammettere che anche questo aveva una sua nota di divertimento."Bhe, la pole è molto importante, lo sai, ma non garantisce certo una vittoria in gara, è lunga e tutto potrebbe accadere, ma noi daremo il massimo affinché tutto vada liscio e a nostro favore."

"Lewis e Fernando, secondo e terzo posto rispettivamente, temi qualche mossa da parte dei rivali?"

Fa spallucce "una delle cose fondamentali per avere possibilità di vincere è proprio quella di non sottovalutare nessuno ma, allo stesso tempo, non bisogna concentrare la gara su di loro, dobbiamo pensare a noi stessi e alle possibilità che abbiamo e sfruttarle al massimo, solo così non avremo rimpianti e una vera chance di portare a casa il mondiale, la vittoria è fondamentale o rischio di non farcela, ma non voglio concentrarmi su pensieri negativi, io darò il massimo, come sempre."

Sorride e lo saluta, nota che Kyle resta a parlare con Fernando, va bene era al sicuro, si avvia verso Nico per la sua intervista ma lo vede piuttosto schivo durante tutto il tempo. Afferra gentilmente l'amico e si allontana con lui andando in una zona più appartata "Nico, si può sapere che hai? E' da quando siamo tornati dalla casa in montagna che ti comporti in modo piuttosto strano, ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha urtato, stai poco bene?"

Sospira e lo guarda negli occhi per poi scuotere la testa "no, non hai fatto nulla, stavo solo riflettendo... Ho sentito Sebastian sai? Mentre parlava con te, nel bosco. E' venuto perché aveva bisogno di vederti, a quanto pare hai vinto tu, Sebastian sembra davvero innamorato di te."

"Nico, ma cosa dici?" Si avvicina a lui afferrandolo sulla spalla.

Sorride guardandolo negli occhi "questi giorni in cui mi sono un po' isolato mi sono serviti a riflettere Mark, su cose importanti e non, una delle cose su cui ho davvero riflettuto molto sono i miei sentimenti, non posso dire di essere indifferente a Sebastian, mentirei, ma non posso più dire nemmeno di essere indifferente a Lewis." Sorride vedendolo stupito "che vuoi che ti dica, il suo tentare e tentare di farsi notare da me alla fine ha aperto una breccia, credo davvero di volergli dare una possibilità, staremo a vedere come va."

"Nico, ma..."

"Si Mark, rinuncio a Sebastian per te, ho visto quanto i tuoi sentimenti e i suoi siano sinceri, ma una cosa voglio che ti sia chiara, non farlo soffrire Mark, giuro che se accadesse una cosa simile te la farò pagare hai capito?" Sorride dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla "adesso vado, Lewis mi stava aspettando, buona fortuna Mark."

Aveva preso in braccio il piccolo, Fernando lo aveva portato da lui non vedendo più Mark in giro, Kyle era molto stanco, non aveva fatto altro che correre e urlare durante tutte le qualifiche, si era addormentato molto velocemente tra le sue braccia. Si era deciso ad andare nella propria camera da dove avrebbe contattato Mark ma, sentendo la sua voce, aveva svoltato verso una zona vuota e lo aveva visto parlare con Nico. Non era stata sua intenzione stare a spiare ma neanche era riuscito ad andare via, aveva ascoltato il loro discorso e, adesso, non poteva che sorridere, era felice che i due non avessero litigato, era felice anche del fatto che presto avrebbe potuto essere onesto con Mark e, chissà, forse sarebbe stato davvero ricambiato. Si avvicina piano a lui vedendolo voltarsi "eccoti Mark, ti cercavo, il piccolo si è addormentato e stavo pensando di portarlo in camera."

"Oh scusa, dai pure a me, sarai a pezzi."

"No, tranquillo, ce la faccio" lo vede sorridere e prendere ugualmente il bambino dalle proprie braccia con dolcezza.

Si avvia col ragazzo verso l'hotel, dopotutto era lo stesso "Sebastian, ecco, volevo solo augurarti di vincere la gara di domani, lo meriti davvero, insomma, non sei semplicemente un ragazzino viziato come credevo un anno fa."

Ride appena scuotendo la testa "amo il tuo 'non sei semplicemente' è come se per te in parte lo fossi comunque."

"Oh ma per me tu, in parte, lo sei comunque" ride con lui camminando con calma prima di sentirlo parlare.

"Devo vincere quella gara, ma non sarà la sola cosa importante di domani, non per me."

"Mh? Che vuoi dire?"

Sorride "lo capirai domani, però grazie, grazie per il tuo sostegno adesso e durante tutto l'anno, anche se non te l'ho mai detto avere te e Kyle vicini mi ha dato molta forza anche quando credevo che la fatica era troppa."

Lo guarda, fermandosi, e accenna un sorriso "grazie a te Sebastian, perché mi hai fatto riscoprire l'amore per questo sport, e non solo" 'Sebastian Vettel, io ti amo, e domani ti rivelerò i miei sentimenti.' Lo vede guardarlo un po' confuso e accenna un sorriso riprendendo a camminare "lo capirai domani."


	29. 29

Erano pronti, stavano per assistere all'ultima gara e avevano appena salutato Sebastian che aveva bisogno di concentrazione.

"Papà, papà ma mi senti?"

"Eh? Che cosa succede Kyle?"

"Sebastian riuscirà a vincere questo gran premio e a essere campione, non è vero?"

"Vedi Kyle, io lo spero, ma possiamo solo fare il tifo per lui e sperare in bene, ci sono varie possibilità che possono portare alla vittoria di altri piloti e solo chi oggi si mostrerà veramente il migliore sarà campione."

"Allora io non ho dubbi che sarà davvero Sebastian" agita una mano e ride nel vederlo salutare prima di apprestarsi a salire in macchina.

Sorride e ricambia a sua volta il saluto del ragazzo vedendolo salire e iniziare i giri di prova prima della formazione "ci siamo..." Allo spegnimento dei semafori vede che Sebastian mantiene la prima posizione, seguito da Lewis e Jenson, che alla prima curva ha superato Fernando. "Accidenti" c'era già stato un incidente e l'entrata della safety car, sperava che questo non danneggiasse Sebastian.

"Papà e se si fa male?"

"Non preoccuparti amore mio, lui è veramente un bravo pilota" 'forza Seb, è solo l'inizio' per fortuna anche se molti avevano approfittato per il cambio gomme vede che Seb imprime un ritmo veloce alla gara ma Lewis, a differenza di altri, riusciva lo stesso a stargli dietro.

"Papà lo hanno superato."

"No amore mio è stato solo perché ha dovuto cambiare gomme, vedrai che Seb riprenderà presto Janson."

Per fortuna Sebastian aveva ripreso Janson così, appena lui era rientrato, era nuovamente lui a comandare la corsa e non molto dopo, finalmente, c'era il traguardo "non ci posso credere" sente gli occhi lucidi e sorride prendendo Kyle fra le braccia.

"Ha vinto!! Papà ha vinto lui non è vero?"

"Si amore mio, a quanto pare abbiamo un campione adesso" Sebastian aveva vinto la gara davanti alle due McLaren di Hamilton e Button. Peccato che Fernando era solo settimo, ma lo avrebbe consolato. "Non ci credo... E' il più giovane della storia ed è stato in testa alla classifica solo all'ultima gara della stagione." Ride e scuote la testa "e chi lo sente adesso?"

Non ci poteva credere era campione? Non riusciva a immaginare una cosa che lo potesse, al momento, colmare più di gioia. Appena sceso dalla macchina aveva festeggiato con il suo team prima di dirigersi nel retro e sistemarsi per festeggiare il suo podio "MARK" ride e corre da lui e il piccolo stringendo con forza Kyle e poi Mark "hai visto? Ho vinto, e adesso non potrai più dire nulla sul mio conto."

Scuote appena la testa e lo stringe a se con forza "posso ancora dire che sono veramente molto orgoglioso di te" lo solleva dopo aver controllato che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e, stringendolo in vita, preme le labbra contro le sue sentendo solo per un secondo l'altro appena smarrito prima che lo ricambiasse gettando le braccia al suo collo. Dopo averlo appena approfondito lo mette giù vedendolo appena stordito e sorpreso dalla cosa.

"Mark io..."

"Anche io... Ma ne parliamo dopo va bene?" Sorride notando che lo stavano chiamando "vai sul podio campione, noi staremo di sotto a guardarti."

Sorride e poi corre via, non poteva crederci, in un solo giorno aveva trovato sollievo sia dalle gare che da quel tormento che negli ultimi mesi non lo lasciava in pace. Sale sul podio ancora più felice, se possibile, di quanto lo era stato poco prima solo con la vittoria. Il bacio che si era scambiato con Mark ancora gli bruciava sulle labbra ma adesso era tutto così diverso, non c'era nessuna paura di sbagliare perché sentiva che finalmente le cose avevano preso la giusta piega. Sorride e si avvicina al massimo per vedere la folla che festeggiava per lui e per vedere l'unica persona che fra tutte spiccava.


	30. 30

Era passato poco più di un mese dalla vittoria del campionato, era il giorno della vigilia di Natale, stava guardando fuori dalla finestra accarezzando i cani tenendo il piccolo Kyle in braccio. Dopo la gara avevano avuto modo di parlare, lui e Mark, provavano un vero sentimento l'uno per l'altro e avevano deciso di provare a stare insieme, le cose stavano andando davvero bene. "Allora Kyle, sei felice di rivedere tutti i nostri amici?"

"Oh si Sebastian, davvero tanto felice, e anche perché tu sei qui" si stringe a lui con più forza, aveva capito che adesso il papà aveva un rapporto speciale con Seb ma, non riusciva a capire il perché, il suo papà gli aveva detto di non fare queste domande al ragazzo e lui non le faceva, ma era comunque curioso.

"Oh Kyle, guarda, sono arrivati" lo mette giù e lascia che corra a salutare suo padre, ridendo, quando anche i cani si lanciano fuori atterrando l'uomo, si avvicina aiutandolo ad alzarsi salutandolo con un bacio veloce prima di andare a salutare gli invitati e lasciarli entrare. "Sono felice che abbiate accettato di passare la vigilia e il Natale con noi, abbiamo preparato davvero una bella cena sapete?"

"Spero che non abbia cucinato davvero tu" si sente spingere con una piccola gomitata e accenna un sorriso "che c'è Nico? Non è esattamente un bravo cuoco, no?"

Già, Nico e Lewis, dopo quel giorno aveva continuato a sentire il biondo, anche se la loro storia non era mai nata davvero erano rimasti davvero ottimi amici, sapeva che stava vedendo Lewis regolarmente, insomma molto più di prima, ma non erano ancora una coppia, era convinto, però, che non c'avrebbero messo ancora molto, stavano davvero bene assieme. "Tranquillo Lewis, io e Mark abbiamo seguito, per la maggiore, ciò che ci ordinava di fare Allison" era la badante del piccolo Kyle e, anche se Mark le aveva lasciato le giornate libere, aveva voluto aiutarli a preparare tutto, in realtà aveva fatto praticamente da sola, era una donna davvero dolcissima. "Coraggio Kyle, aiutiamo a togliere i cappotti e poi andiamo tutti a tavola ok?"

Avevano cenato e chiacchierato tranquillamente per tutta la sera, erano le "21.00 passate e stavano portando il piccolo a letto, lo accarezza dolcemente baciandolo sulla fronte "allora tesoro, domani arriverà Babbo Natale con tutti i regali per te, c'è un regalo dell'ultimo minuto che vuoi chiedergli?"

Sorride "ho già avuto il regalo che volevo davvero papà" sorride e si addormenta, dopo qualche minuto, stringendo la mano del papà e di Sebastian, aveva sempre voluto che il papà tornasse a sorridere dopo la morte della mamma e, adesso, era arrivato Sebastian al quale sia lui che il papà volevano un bene dell'anima.

sorride e lascia la porta socchiusa dopo aver fatto entrare Simba e Shadow in camera col piccolo, erano sempre stati inseparabili, torna di sotto con Sebastian e prendono qualcosa da bere stando accanto al camino, aveva pensato di mettere già i regali ma Sebastian aveva detto che voleva aspettare la mezzanotte poiché, se il bambino si fosse svegliato prima, non avrebbe visto nulla.

Sorride parlando tranquillamente con Nico mentre sistemavano un po' in cucina "allora Nico, come vanno le cose? Ti stai godendo questa pausa invernale?"

Sorride asciugando man mano i piatti e i bicchiere "bhe, non sto facendo molto, mi sto rilassando, si in compagnia di Lewis" ridacchia e poi lo guarda "abbiamo organizzato una gita in montagna, andiamo a sciare."

"Non state ancora assieme?"

Accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa "no, ma devo dire che mi piace molto, vediamo come va con questa vacanza, e a te? Come va?" Sorride guardandolo.

Annuisce "va molto bene, Mark è meraviglioso e anche Kyle ovviamente, solo che non voglio ancora trasferirmi, sento che ancora troppo presto, io voglio godermi tutto con calma" sorride e poi si avvia di la con lui, avevano invitato tutti i ragazzi di F1, volevano fare una festa tutti insieme quindi sembrava giusto così, erano davvero come una famiglia dopotutto "hey guardate nevica, domani avremo un Natale bianco, che bello" si siede accanto a Mark godendosi la neve che cadeva e il calore del camino.

Era una mattinata allegra, stavano cucinando tutti assieme, appena il piccolo si era svegliato avevano aperto i regali con lui, ora stava montando una pista di trenini insieme a Mark, Fernando e Janson, altri preparavano da bere e lui, con altri ancora, stava preparando il pranzo, ovviamente si affidavano a chi era più esperto tra loro, per fortuna Nico sapeva il fatto suo così preparano diverse pietanze e anche un dolce "CORAGGIO E' PRONTO VENITE." Sorride sedendosi accanto a Kyle che stava tra lui e Mark, chissà da quanto tempo non ne passavano uno così sereno, era contento di vedere i loro volti così luminosi, presto ci sarebbero stati i test invernali, avrebbe fatto di tutto per vincere ancora e ancora e, sperava, di avere ancora al suo fianco tutti loro, soprattutto Mark e Kyle "allora Kyle? Sei felice?"

"Si, si sono davvero felice, è tutto così allegro."

Sorride accarezzando i capelli del piccolo, purtroppo la madre era venuta meno pochi mesi dopo la sua nascita, Kyle non poteva nemmeno ricordare bene il suo volto, la sua voce, nulla. Dopo la scomparsa di sua moglie non poteva certo dire che avesse passato giornate troppo festive, non se la sentiva e, comunque, doveva badare al lavoro per garantire al bambino una vita davvero felice, ma aveva dimenticato anche lui cosa fosse la vera felicità finché non aveva conosciuto quel ragazzino presuntuoso, quel ragazzo che aveva visto maturare incredibilmente e di cui si era innamorato, questo era davvero il Natale più felice dopo anni. Guarda Sebastian e i loro occhi si incrociano per un momento, lo amava, lo amava davvero, voleva solo potergli stare accanto per sempre e lo avrebbe fatto, col piccolo Kyle, era la sua nuova, piccola famiglia, tutti loro, si, aveva davvero molto da ringraziare, Kyle aveva ragione, avevano davvero ricevuto il regalo più bello di tutti, una nuova famiglia.


End file.
